Si vous traversez l'Enfer , continuez d'avancer
by My Wolf Is Howling
Summary: Les ennuis ne cessent d'acculer la meute de Beacon Hills. Ils aiment surtout un de ses membres aussi survolté que téméraire. Mais les sarcasmes et l'humour débridé ne sont pas connus pour arrêter les grands méchants vilains pas beaux et c'est d'armes dont aurait besoin ce jeune hyperactif pour sauver ses miches. A moins qu'une protection surréaliste ne les surveille déjà pour lui.
1. Prologue

**Titre :** "Si vous traversez l'Enfer , continuez d'avancer" _Churchill_

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement les personnages de 'base' ne m'appartiennent pas. Merci J. Davis et son génie , je les emprunte avec modestie.

**Couple :** Sterek bien évidemment (_et possiblement certains couples incongrus en second plan_)

**En bref** : Première Fiction par pitié soyez indulgents. J'ai ma petite femme de beta qui suit l'avancée des 'travaux' et je ne la remercierais jamais assez de jeter un regard neuf sur des écrits dont elle doit pas toujours tout saisir. Je n'ai pas de ligne de conduite, j'écris à l'impro et au ressenti du moment (_et parfois selon ma playslist_) du coup moi même n'ai aucune idée de comment les choses vont évoluer et se mettre en place. Ce petit prologue va être court mais j'espère qu'il vous donnera envie de lire la suite qui promet plus de rebondissements mais surtout plus de suspens (_sadisme quand tu nous tient_). Tout ne suivra pas non plus la logique de la série vous êtes prévenus certains morts sont vivants dans ma tête et les choses peuvent arriver avant qu'elles ne se passent dans la série ou inversement. Bref je m'embrouille. Attention Lemon et Yaoi sont de sortie histoire de réchauffer les nuits hivernales alors pour les plus purs et chastes d'entre vous un conseil : si vous souhaitez conserver votre innocence concernant les abeilles les fleurs et les bébés balancés par les cigognes dans les cheminées...cassez vous avant d'avoir une triple vrille de la rétine.!

Pour les autres...**ENJOY**.!

* * *

"_On est foutus...Putain de bordel de nom de dieu , on est foutus.._"

La voix fébrile et pourtant toujours aussi énergique , Stiles faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre en tenant son crâne entre ses mains blêmes. Tournant et virant sur lui-même , il ne se rendait pas compte que de longues trainées de boue suivaient chacun de ses pas. A peine éclairé par la petite lampe de chevet à côté de son lit , son ombre se mouvait dans d'épais rayons de lune , grossissant dés qu'il passait devant sa fenêtre restée ouverte. Sortant son portable de sa poche , mortellement silencieux depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui , il lorgna sur les chiffres qui le narguaient sur son écran. Il était 5h26 et il était dans une merde monumentale. Hirsute à force de s'arracher des cheveux qu'il pensaient finir blancs d'ici quelques secondes, il lança son téléphone en travers de la couette en boule sur son lit en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain de sa chambre. Le reflet dans la glace face à lui , émacié et cerné , le fit déglutir avec force. Une fine zébrure se pavanait sur sa joue , presque irréelle et pourtant bien présente puisqu'elle commençait à le piquer de manière plus que dérangeante. Ses longs doigts fins et gelés glissèrent sur la peau rougie et gonflée , s'amusant à en titiller les contours et à la pincer comme si quelque chose pouvait en sortir. Un long soupir s'arracha à sa bouche entrouverte dont les lèvres bleutées laissaient transparaitre le froid qui refusait de quitter l'enveloppe de son épiderme.

"_Stiles , mon pote... on est dans la panade. Vraiment , vraiment , vraiment.._"

Sa voix se fit plus douce à mesure qu'il quittait la contemplation de son autre lui pour s'affaisser sur le carrelage de la salle d'eau. Il remonta avec une lenteur mécanique ses genoux contre sa poitrine , y nouant ses bras avant de déposer son front contre les articulations repliées. Son esprit ne le laissait pas en paix. Il se battait comme un beau diable , cherchant à briser les barreaux invisibles que l'adolescent avait crées autour de lui pour l'empêcher de virevolter et de se remémorer ce qui venait de se passer ces trois dernières heures après que son meilleur ami , Scott McCall de son nom et loup-garou kamikaze de son état , l'ai appelé en urgence. Il ne voulait pas que son cerveau irradie des informations qu'il ne voulait pas encore pleinement analyser. Tout était allé trop vite. Trop loin pour faire machine arrière. Mais il ne voulait plus de cette effervescence brutale , il n'était pas taillé pour ça. Bordel. Ce seul mot lui vint à l'esprit et il le cria presque dans un élan de désespoir dans le peu d'air que lui laissait la proximité de ses jambes retenues. Son hyperactivité habituelle était tenue hors de propos par sa volonté affaiblie. Il tenait bon , il ne voulait pas une fois encore laisser un flot de sentiments contradictoires le pousser à s'exciter encore et à s'embringuer un peu plus dans les ennuis. La liste trop longue ne cessait de s'allonger et c'était bien trop pour un adolescent banal , taillé comme une crevette avec un taux de récupération bien en dessous de la normale. Machinalement il redressa son buste , inspirant une longue bouffée d'air contaminé par ses affaires d'entrainement de Lacrosse qui trainaient depuis deux jours dans le panier à linge à ses côtés , et laissa sa main essuyer les perles carmin qui s'agglutinaient sur sa joue. Cette simple vision réussit à amoindrir les barrières mentales qu'il s'imposaient et c'est les yeux fermés , la tête contre le carrelage dur et froid du mur , qu'il laissa les souvenirs l'envelopper.


	2. Surprise , surprise!

****Petite info au cas ou****...Ce chapitre ainsi que le suivant (_mais je repréciserais_) seront tous deux le flashback de Stiles. Les souvenirs de sa folle nuit dirons nous. Par pure envie je fais durer le suspens histoire de voir qui suit et qui à des idées concernant le possible bordel qui va découler de tout ça. J'espère qu'il vous donnera envie surtout de connaitre les folles péripéties de la bande. Pour ce qui est de la relation STEREK c'est tout aussi volontairement que les choses vont se passer en douceur. Je ne voulais pas attaquer avec une directe attirance passionnée entre les deux têtes de mules car à la vue de leurs caractères respectifs je pense qu'ils doivent avant tout s'apprivoiser. D'un coté comme de l' bonne lecture.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

2h du matin. C'est l'heure qu'il réussit à lire sur son réveil alors que son portable sonnait contre son oreille. Maugréant dans un langage incompréhensible , la bouche de travers contre l'oreiller si moelleux qui soutenait son profil , il se laissa rouler sur le dos en entrainant l'objet maudit face à ses yeux ensommeillés. Scott. Et apparemment pas le premier appel puisqu'une fois les sonneries dissipées , six autres étaient enregistrés. Pas de messages c'était donc une urgence. Scott ne laissait de messages que pour les banalités habituelles du genre '_tu te souviens qu'il y a cours dans cinq minutes ? Qu'est ce que tu fous?_' ou bien encore '_Stiles je vais passer la soirée avec Al' m'en veux pas on se capte demain_' ou l'habituel 'S_tiles on est dans la mouise mais ça peut attendre demain , on a besoin de tes talents pour une recherche active sur une bestiole bizarre dont on connait pas le nom , avec une sale gueule de vipère défoncée et qui bave comme toi devant Lydia._' En bref les conneries de tous les jours même si la dernière version était altérée par sa propre façon de s'exprimer et ne reflétait que l'idée générale du message qu'aurait pu laisser Scott...Bref... Mais là il s'affola et se redressa d'un coup sec en position assise ce qui fit craquer ses vertèbres et lui déroba une grimace aussi glamour que la salive qui suintait encore au coin de sa bouche. Se faire réveiller passe encore , ruiner un rêve érotique transcendant avec Lydia qui lui disait enfin oui c'était franchement dégueulasse. Scott avait plutôt intérêt à avoir déjà perdu un bras ou alors il perdrait à coup sur un testicule. Cette idée le fit sourire , la blancheur de ses dents fendant brièvement l'obscurité de sa chambre. Grâce à dieu son père était d'astreinte et ne quitterait pas le poste avant le matin. '_Le boulot avant tout fiston on y échappe pas_'. Son père ne semblait plus avoir envie de beaucoup y échapper depuis la mort de sa mère mais vu l'état actuel des choses , c'était peut être mieux pour le jeune 'speedy' d'être livré à lui-même. Il n'eut pas le temps de rappeler son ami que le portable vibra de nouveau dans sa main , l'obligeant à fermer un œil sous l'assaut du bruit qui emplissait ses oreilles. A la seconde sonnerie il décrocha et tenta d'articuler de sa voix pateuse :

"_Stiles à l'appareil , adolescent frustré pourvu d'une trique monumentale et prêt à écarteler un petit con poilu. Loupiot de bas étages qui à remplacé la voix mélodieuse de son fantasme prête à lui hurler 'oh oui stiles encore vas y t'es le meilleur coup de ma vie' par la voix de Matthew Bellamy non dénuée de charme mais foutrement masculine ce qui en somme me donne de nouvelles envies et crois moi tu..._" Il fallait dire que 'Supermassive Black Hole' était la chanson de Muse référence pour les deux meilleurs amis ainsi que la sonnerie réservée à son binôme.

Stoppé dans sa logorrhée qui se promettait interminable , Stiles ne pût qu'entendre une voix essoufflée et paniquée à l'autre bout du fil le supplier de se taire.

"_Stiles par pitié arrête...je suis en train de te dire...qu'on est...mal barrés...écoute...on est au manoir avec Derek...on repart au loft les autres nous y rejoignent faut que tu viennes...on t'expliquera là bas...Actives toi s'il te plait..._"

Il allait répliquer mais le bip de fin de communication l'en empêcha. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait , ne comprenait même pas ce que les deux loups foutaient à l'ancien manoir Hale mais il ressentit cette longue sueur froide le long de son échine qui n'avait d'écho que la masse qui s'échouait au fond de son estomac comme une boule de bowling au plus profond d'un lac. Ni une ni deux , son cerveau éveillé et en sur régime , il se leva et se retint de trébucher en se tenant au pied de son lit. S'ébrouant vivement pour faire suivre son corps à la même vitesse que son esprit , il enfila le jean qu'il avait délaissé par terre avant de se coucher en boxer ainsi que des chaussettes et ses converses. Un pull dont la capuche recouvrait maintenant sa tête et une veste plus tard , il sortait pour rejoindre son acolyte de virées , sa chouchoute de Jeep. Installé au volant tout en tentant de calmer les tremblements que l'adrénaline insufflait dans ses muscles , il mit le contact et roula à tombeaux ouverts jusqu'au loft délabré de l'Alpha. La nuit avalait la faible lueur des lampadaires qui bordaient le vaste bâtiment peu accueillant. Sortant de l'habitacle il s'assura que sa chère et tendre compagne était en sécurité. "_On a pas idée de vivre dans un coin pareil au moins au manoir on risquait pas de se faire piquer son poste par le gang des écureuils mafieux contrebandiers de la noisette..._" Il prit son courage a deux mains et avança en direction de la porte blindée de l'entrée. Le loft se trouvait au troisième étage sans ascenseur , les escaliers étaient grignotés par la rouille et surement porteurs de multiples maladies qui provoqueraient d'horribles irruptions cutanées mais le cher alpha avait tout misé sur ce qu'il considérait comme de la sécurité en faisant installer le digicode du bas. Maniaque du contrôle , taré de l'organisation mais pas un brin de logistique concernant les possibles virus et les hépatites. Il tapa les chiffres qu'il avait longuement répétés afin de les assimiler et passa le seuil dans un silence qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Pourtant sa panique était palpable et d'ordinaire la moindre anxiété le changeait en une masse de secousses et de tocs que certains caractérisaient d'énervants. Mais là que dalle , il avait même du mal à avancer. Léthargique à mi parcours , il s'assit sur les marches de fer branlantes pour se recentrer. Il avait accouru ici tellement de fois ces dernières semaines que ça devenait trop habituel et la lassitude l'étouffait. Pourtant il s'en cachait devant les autres , devant cette meute dans laquelle il tentait désespérément de trouver une place et de s'y tenir. Face à ce petit contingent d'êtres surnaturels , d'enfant de chasseurs et de hurleuses continuelles il se devait de rester fidèle à lui-même , sarcastique surexcité et surtout affublé d'un débit mortifiant de paroles qui n'avaient de sens pour personne à part lui. Souvent , dans ces moments de bref calme avant la tempête , il se remémorait la quête du cadavre dans la forêt quand il avait sorti son meilleur ami de son lit et l'avait trainé de force dans son délire. Il aurait payé cher pour faire marche arrière et ne pas le laisser se faire quasiment arracher la brioche par un alpha psychotique et surtout psychopathe. Mais les faits étaient là , c'était arrivé , son pote était devenu un loup garou , il pétait une durite dés que la lune était pleine et se retrouvait affublé d'un alpha antipathique et glacial à souhait. Le pire était sans nul doute que lui même était devenu un rat de bibliothèque et que sa faculté de recherches intéressait la petite meute locale qui s'en servait à tout vas. Il ne se souvenait même plus de sa dernière nuit de plus de six heures de sommeil sans réveil en sursaut ou sans interruptions. Perdu une fois de plus dans ses pensées , c'est une sonnerie peu ordinaire qui le sortit de sa torpeur. En effet la comptine '**promenons nous dans les bois**' se mit à retentir dans la poche de sa veste. Le son allait assurément alerter les loups à l'étage malgré les portes en acier trempé et l'adolescent était certain que la blague ne plairait pas à l'appelant. Chacun de ses contacts avait une sonnerie particulière afin qu'il puisse savoir à l'avance , bien avant de lire le nom sur l'écran , qui le dérangeait et parfois préméditer le pourquoi du comment. Là c'était Derek. Oh putain...? Derek qui l'appelait surement pour la première fois après quelques rapides textos échangés toujours pour savoir où était Scott et ce qu'il faisait quand il n'arrivait pas à le joindre. Derek qui faisait un effort surhumain pour le contacter lui et qui..et qui allait lui arracher tous les organes un par un pour s'en faire un collier après avoir entendu cette musique niaise qui voulait dire '_je me fous gentiment de ta gueule grand méchant loup et je m'en tamponne de risquer de crever dans d'atroces souffrances_'. Eh merde. Pris de panique il lâcha le smartphone et ne le récupéra pour l'éteindre qu'après avoir entendu les fameuses phrases qui signaient son arrêt de mort : _'Loup, y es-tu ? Que fais-tu ? M'entends-tu ? [..] Je mets ma culotte'_...Voilà ça sentait le sapin il n'avait plus qu'à aller lui même chercher le marteau et les clous pour en finir. C'est rouge de honte jusqu'à ses oreilles bourdonnant du sang qui lui montait à la tête , qu'il entra en trombe pour se retrouver face à un groupe de jeunes s'étouffant de rire. De sa nonchalance habituelle , il s'appuya de son bras contre une des poutres en pierre qui soutenait le toit en manquant de glisser tout en lançant dans le plus innocent des sourires en coin :

"_Salut_"

Derek , dos au groupe les bras croisés sur son torse face à la grande baie vitrée , semblait fulminer en silence. Les muscles de ses épaules tressaillaient et son mutisme n'aida pas le jeune hyperactif à calmer les battements affolés de son cœur qui menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine. Il avait fait une connerie de plus y'avait pas à dire et une simple claque derrière son crâne ne serait surement pas suffisante. Re merde. Scott tentait de contrôler son fou rire qui perçait malgré tout dans ses yeux luisants de moquerie. Allison à ses côtés sur le canapé de cuir sombre se tenait les côtes tout en convulsant la tête enfouie dans le giron de son aimé. Isaac avait dû s'écarter en voyant l'entrée de celui qui une fois de plus le poussait à l'hilarité histoire de cacher son sourire à son mentor. Boyd , fidèle à lui-même, bodyguard affirmé , gardait son calme sur la droite de Derek tandis que Lydia observait malicieusement Stiles. Il n'osait pas bouger quant à lui , vacillant entre le sourire et les yeux de cocker pour atténuer la sanction. Erica glissa lentement sur sa gauche , le surprenant en sortant de l'ombre du pilier , la moue rieuse. Il se redressa en portant théâtralement la main à sa poitrine.

"_Vous allez me tuer faut pas me faire des trucs comme ça. Déjà que je vois presque la lumière au bout du tunnel depuis à peu prés deux minutes , que je n'aurais surement pas assez de temps pour faire une lettre d'adieux à mon père et que..._"

La voix de Derek , dure et grondante , tenta de le couper dans ses allégations.

"_Stiles..._"

"_...vous allez même pas lever le petit doigt pour sauver votre pote des machoires foutrement acérées de ce grand malade là bas devant.._"

"_Stiles.._"

"_...qui d'ailleurs va me faire souffrir mille morts et me forcer à le supplier d'abréger ma pauvre petite vie ridicule tout ça à cause d'une private joke entre moi et..moi. Alors si vous pouviez m'éviter l'arrêt cardiaque juste quelques secondes que je me sois pas sorti de mon rêve torride pour des cacahuètes. Merci._"

"**_STILES._**"

La voix d'un Derek hurlant son prénom vint enfin à l'encontre de son audition. Et il gueulait fort le bougre. Il était tourné dans sa direction , tenant fermement le bureau sur lequel il était maintenant appuyé , les yeux irradiant d'un rouge rubis déconcertant. Littéralement rouges ses pupilles faut pas croire. Son pouvoir rendait l'air plus pesant et Stiles ne pût que constater que tous les loups présents y réagissaient promptement. Les rires et les gloussements maintenus s'étaient définitivement tus et le silence bah ça lui foutait les nerfs en pelote au petit surexcité. C'est donc tout simplement qu'il répondit à celui qui tentait de l'interpeller.

"_Oui votre altesse ?_ "

"_T'as fini c'est bon ?_ "

"_Il semblerait que oui même si j'aurais bien expliqué en détails les tortures que je te vois m'infliger tout ça pour quelques petites paroles d'une chanson qui d'ailleurs est très appréciée des enfants tu sais ?_"

"_Stiles...la ferme._"

"_Comme c'est étonnant faudrait voir à changer de registre tu pourrais gentiment me dire de me taire pas exemple mais non direct les insultes et la familièreté et en prime c'est répétitif il va falloir que je me fende pour Noël et que je te payes un dico de synonymes c'est ça ?_ "

"_Tu me les brise si tu savais... Vas t'asseoir il faut qu'on parle._"

"_Oui chef , à vos ordres chef._"

Il savait qu'il devait se taire et faire profil bas mais impossible , il retardait volontairement le moment où une énième mauvaise nouvelle sortirait de la bouche de Derek. Il détestait ça. Pourquoi pas un miracle pour une fois , c'était trop demandé ? Fallait rouler une pelle au pape pour mériter d'être exaucé ? La mine renfrognée , il s'enfonça dans le fauteuil le plus proche , tapotant nerveusement de ses doigts sur les accoudoirs en lançant un regard en biais à Scott. Celui ci ne bronchait plus et s'était redressé forçant Allison à se remettre droite. Il semblait tout à coup bien plus sérieux et ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Derek baissa la tête et la redressa vers le groupe avant de prendre placidement la parole.

"_Bon comme vous le savez plus ou moins déjà , Scott et moi étions de patrouille juste histoire de se rassurer depuis la venue de Deucalion et tout le bordel avec..._"

Stiles ne pû se retenir de l'ouvrir une fois de plus.

"_...avec la folle à lier qui à failli tous nous tuer y compris le père d'Al ainsi que le mien et la mère d'un de tes alphas mais que tu t'es quand même envoyée. D'accord t'étais pas au courant qu'elle était hideuse et dégénérée mais dans le fond elle à soigné toutes tes blessures en deux trois frottis frotta et ça t'as même pas sauté aux yeux qu'elle était pas normale mais bon je dis ça je dis rien._"

Tous les regards tournés vers lui , certains désapprobateurs et d'autres le remerciant presque d'avoir dit tout haut ce qu'ils pensaient tout bas , Stiles se renfonçât un peu plus dans le cuir tendu qui l'accueillait déjà. Il se racla la gorge comme pour inviter Derek à continuer. Un Derek furibard qui allait pas tarder à dégoupiller et à le renvoyer chez lui à grand coup de pied au cul. Le jeune homme patienta dans le même silence cérémonieux que ses compères sachant que sa remarque avait bien dû faire ressortir une once de culpabilité chez l'Alpha. Ses yeux redevenus humains avaient retrouvé leur si magnifique teinte particulière de lagon vacillant entre le bleu et le vert , comme une prairie céruléenne. Des yeux à en tomber par terre que même Stiles ne pouvait affronter sans ciller un minimum. Le loup majestueux se pinçait l'arrête du nez le temps de se recomposer une façade de calme et de sérénité. Patience patience patience était un leitmotiv dont il avait dû se parer pour subir l'adolescent si perspicace mais si dérangeant. Prêt à reprendre la parole il se figea pourtant , tous les loups maintenant debout sur leurs pieds les griffes sorties et les crocs ressortant de leurs bouches entrouvertes. L'alarme ne se déclencha que quelques micro secondes après forçant les simples humains à retenir leur souffle. Pas d'explications , les emmerdes débarquaient déjà. Se tortillant dans son siège pour y rester à l'abri , sur les genoux la main sur le dossier , seuls ses yeux par dessus le cuir trahissaient la présence de Stiles. Ainsi que son odeur , les battements erratiques de ses ventricules et sa respiration de bœuf face à l'adversité qui allait encore les frapper en direct dans la tronche. Pas de demi mesure avec le destin , ce connard te mets toujours des dérouillées et rarement dans des endroits qui ne marquent pas. Les betas en position de défense , fléchis sur leurs genoux , Scott faisant paravent à une Allison en panique et Derek en pleine transformation , voilà qui aurait dû rassurer la populace. Mais à la vue de l'homme qui venait d'ouvrir la lourde porte en acier , même une escouade de james bond se serait mise à pleurer leurs mères. Peter Hale , droit comme un 'i' , portant aussi bien le cuir qu'un village people , se trouvait devant eux avec un sourire d'échappé d'asile. Et son '_tadaaaaam_' les bras grands ouverts pour offrir sa personne en spectacle à la bande bouche bée n'annonçait pas une partie de plaisir...


	3. What the fuck ?

**Deuxième chapitre :** Bien plus long je dois l'avouer , je me suis lâchée avec celui là. J'attaque lentement mais surement la phase '_attirance_'. Et j'avoue je me régale concernant Stiles. Il y a sûrement des petites fautes d'expression par ci par là mais je le reconnais je ne pas demandé de relecture alors j'attends vos reviews pour vos avis qui m'intéressent grandement.

* * *

"_Nom de.._"

Stiles ne put continuer d'expirer sa phrase. Peter Hale était là , de retour après une fuite quelque peu mortifiante quelques semaines plus tôt. Lors de l'arrivée de Deucalion , il avait promis de rester près de la meute et de les épauler mais à la première attaque pfiou plus de tonton déjanté dans les alentours , il avait juste pris la tangente. Deucalion avait finit par éclaircir un point avant de lui même quitter cette chère ville de Beacon Hills : Oncle Peter était un vendu , un traitre. Il était prêt à faire un pacte avec L'Alpha. Il lui donnerait toutes les informations concernant la meute , le loft , les points faibles de chacun si , en retour , il pouvait devenir le bras droit de celui ci. Un enfoiré comme toujours. Derek , même si il ne devait pas être surpris, avait été anéanti par la nouvelle. Lui qui avait concédé une seconde chance , presque à contrecœur mais par lien filial , se voyait de nouveau trahi dans sa chair et son sang. Stiles n'avait su quoi dire ce jour là. C'était pas faute d'avoir répété à qui voulait l'entendre que Peter était un barge qui aurait mieux fait de finir en maison de fous mais il ne se voyait pas sortir à tous un 'je vous avais prévenus'. Non ce jour là il avait réussi à se contrôler et à se taire. Il faut dire que la peine du jeune chef de meute l'avait lui même secoué. Sa tristesse avait atteint les tréfonds de l'âme de l'adolescent et sa vision du colérique de service en avait même été quelque peu altérée. Et voilà que le-dit taré était là face à eux , les bras ouverts comme J.C sur sa croix , attendant peut être un câlin collectif ou une connerie du même acabit.  
Vu le sourire réjouit dont ses lèvres se fardaient , il devait surement espérer que tout le monde se jette dans son étreinte. Il avait picolé non ? C'est la question que Stiles baragouina a moitié planqué dans son fauteuil , aux aguets , comme un commando.

"_Peter tu t'es pistaché la gueule ou quoi ? Si tu restes comme ça tu risques de finir sans tes bras d'ici peu._" Des grognements , derrière lui ,accentuèrent la menace.

Le sourire de tonton Hale se flétrit lentement à mesure que ses bras retombaient contre ses flancs. Son entrée n'était pas celle qu'il espérait. Son regard abaissé sur les yeux du jeune homme qui le scrutait de sa cachette améliorée , il marmonna :

"_Comme toujours jeune Stilinski , vous voilà à sortir des inepties pour briser le silence. Comme quoi rien n'a changé en presque un mois d'absence. Et même pas un salut tonton ? Je savais bien que j'aurais dû me pointer avec des fleurs et des chocolats..._"

Derek bouillonnait ça se voyait. Stiles avait tourné la tête vers lui l'observant par dessus son épaule. Les autres loups tressautaient de rage et Boyd retenait même Erica par le bras en la serrant assez pour que quelques gouttes de son sang s'échouent sur le parquet ciré. _Ploc Ploc Ploc_. Stiles dû se concentrer sur le bruit pour enfin réussir à lâcher des yeux l'homme tendu comme un arc qui visiblement cherchait encore à se contrôler. Après tout on ne savait pas ce qu'il foutait là l' on ne savait toujours pas non plus ce qu'il s'était passé au manoir. Peter commençât à s'approcher lentement de lui , trouvant peut être en sa personne un peu de réconfort ou un soutient probable vu qu'il était le seul à lui adresser la parole. Derek grogna. Un grognement sourd sortant du plus profond de son être et qui fit frissonner l'humain non de crainte mais d'un plaisir inconnu , comme une caresse le long de sa cage thoracique. Son souffle dérobé il manqua de glisser au bas du fauteuil lisse. Peter ne fit pas un pas de plus.

"_Il semblerait qu'on ne veuille pas que je te serres la main Stiles. Ou bien le cou ? Intéressant...Moi qui pensait que mon neveu serait heureux de se débarrasser du moulin à parole que tu représentes..._"

L'intéressé , l'index tendu devant lui , rétorqua :

"_Euh si je peux me permettre je m'insurge. Je ne suis pas un moulin à parole je parle quand il le faut pour de bonnes raisons et..._"

"_Oui oui bien sur_"

"_Putain Derek arrache la tête à ce blasphémateur qui ne reconnais pas la puissance de mon élocution divine.!_"

Stiles s'était redressé les sourcils froncés et les poings serrés mais son acte de bravoure ne fit que le rapprocher un peu plus du vieux loup face à lui. Position qui offrait à Peter la possibilité de lui asséner un coup , ou pire , mais Derek s'interposa. D'un bond véloce il se retrouva entre les deux , collant sa musculature dorsale contre le visage de Stiles qui en profita pour inspirer un grand coup histoire de soulager le vent de panique qui venait de s'insuffler en lui. Cette odeur de musc , fraiche et virile entra dans ses narines avec force. Voilà qu'il se mettait à renifler comme un canidé , la soirée promettait d'être sympathique. Mais cette odeur c'était comme un appel , le déclencheur d'une envie de toucher irrépressible. Cette fois , complètement sonné par les sensations qu'il venait de ressentir , Stiles se retrouva à terre les fers en l'air.

"_Aieuuhh_"

Derek ne tourna même pas la tête préférant sans doute une chute non mortelle pour le jeune garçon à un retour de griffes dans la carotide.

"_Peter , pourquoi tu es revenu ?_ "

"_Un brin de nostalgie mon neveu rien de plus. La famille me manquait._"

"_Famille ? __**FAMILLE**__ ?_ "

La voix encore reconnaissable de Derek s'était muée en un feulement menaçant. Les poils de Stiles se hérissaient déjà sur ses avant bras qu'il frotta doucement à travers sa veste , assis en tailleur comme un indien. Il tenta de se relever tant bien que mal en gardant bonne distance au cas ou les choses dégénèreraient. Il faisait à peine soixante kilos fallait pas rêver. Reculant pour continuer d'assister à la scène , il ricocha sur le torse d'Isaac qui ne bougea pas de sa place.

"_Eh mais vous vous êtes tous fait placer des muscles en titanium ? T'as dû me déplacer un vertèbre._"

Isaac ne prit pas la peine de répondre , tous étaient bien trop occupés par le spectacle hallucinant qui se jouait devant eux. Peter restait de marbre , tentant son sourire enjôleur habituel pour calmer les envies de meurtre de son neveu.

"_Allez quoi Derek on peut passer outre cette petite méprise non ? Y'a pas eu mort d'homme à ce que je sache et je voulais faire croire à Deucalion que je me ralliais à lui , comme ça ça aurait été plus simple pour nous de le mener à une fausse piste pour le démembrer après. D'ailleurs j'ai pas saisi pourquoi vous l'avez laissé ce barrer mais bon ça devait encore être une stratégie foireuse de petit Stiles._"

Les yeux exorbités , les lèvres entrouvertes , Stiles détourna son regard des muscles d'acier d'Isaac , dont il essayait de comprendre la dureté irréaliste , prêt à envoyer chier celui qui en avait apparemment après lui. Mais d'un signe de la main , Derek le stoppa.

"_J'ai beau être ton neveu Peter , si tu ne te barres pas dans les dix secondes qui suivent , je te ferais amèrement regretter tes paroles._"

Stiles ne savait pas si il venait de prendre sa défense ou non mais à l'idée que ce soit le cas , il ressentit une vague de fierté parcourir son être.

"_Derek , vous allez avoir besoin de moi et tu le sais. Tu as vu ce qu'il y avait au manoir n'est ce pas ? Tu l'as senti comme je l'ai senti avant vous. Le Nemeton est réveillé et il a besoin de se nourrir. Toutes les espèces surnaturelles sont aimantées et ça ne fait que commencer. Quelque chose se prépare , quelque chose de grand qui va nous dépasser et peut être nous exploser à la gueule si on est pas préparés. Alors ne me demande pas de repartir parce que ta petite bande ne pourra pas s'en sortir sans l'expérience de ton super oncle._"

"_Il me semblait aussi que Peter devrait porter son slip sur ses affaires. Comme superman...mais version supertonton. Quoi que je l'ai toujours dit , si les cons savaient voler bah le tonton Peter serait chef d'escadrille et sachant que superman lui il peut léviter comme bon lui chante la déduction est facile...Non?_"

Stiles n'avait pas pu se taire. Une fois encore. Et vu la tête qu'il faisait , l'objet de sa répartie cinglante allait lui faire mal. Très mal.  
A bout de nerfs face aux railleries du petit nerveux qui le faisait passer pour une baltringue , Peter s'élança. Malgré Derek qui le retenait par son pull noir en V , malgré les betas en ligne devant les humains et donc postés comme un rempart devant le jeune homme. Il s'élança quand même. Il étira ses muscles qui se changèrent pendant son élan et se retrouva à califourchon sur un Stiles en totale crise de nerfs. Ses longues griffes nouées à son cou , Peter ronronna plus qu'il ne parla vraiment entre ses crocs brillant :

"_Il fallait bien que tu l'ouvre encore. Encore et encore tu ne sais faire que ça. Dis moi à quoi tu leur sert toi ? Dire que je t'ai proposé de te transformer j'ai bien fait de ne pas le faire j'aurais été bien tiens à me coltiner un hyperactif suicidaire._"

"_Euh en fait , pour être exact, j'ai refusé. Tu me vois accepter un suçon sur mon avant bras avec tes canines chelou là ? Je sais pas où ça à trainé ces cochonneries alors pas question. Donc dans le fond tu ne l'as pas fait simplement parce creeeekeeekeeee.._"

Peter serrait la gorge de Stiles , comprimant sa trachée et l'empêchant de poursuivre son explication en somme tout à fait logique mais pas suffisamment plaisante aux oreilles pointues du loup qui se trouvait sur lui. D'un coup , son corps voltigea dans les airs et attérit contre le mur du fond. Derek l'avait envoyé au tapis ? Jackpot.

Massant sa peau avec délicatesse, Stiles se redressa en murmurant dans un sourire mauvais. "_Bim , un pancake , un._"

Tout le monde était sur le qui-vive. Se levant , le jeune homme épousseta sa veste en soupirant.

"_Bordel il a failli me faire sauter la glotte il se rend pas compte lui ce que ça fait et puis ça peut servir ces bébêtes comme pour.._"

"_Stiles..._"

"_...avaler et puis pour parler surtout même si je me suis toujours demandé à quoi servait ce truc qui monte et qui descend parce que les filles elles en ont pas , elles sont pas emmerdées , on risque pas de leur écraser sur leurs petits cou tout lisses mais nous on l'a et..._"

"_Stiles tu me fatigues.!_"

"_...ah oui pardon. Je me tais. No soucy. Désolé. J'ai quand même un peu failli mourir étouffé ou pire et..._"

"_**STIIIIIIILES**_"

"_Oui oui ça va j'ai saisi._"

Deux fois qu'on lui demandait de la fermer , décidément c'était pas sa nuit. Peter se relevait lentement , se tenant au mur comme un naufragé à sa bouée. Un simple '_eurk_' sortit de la bouche de Stiles quand il remit en place son épaule démise dans un craquement sourd.

" _Je devrais y être habitué à force mais c'est quand même vachement douloureux Derek...Je suppose que tu n'es pas prêt à m'écouter et je ne suis pas prêt à prendre une dérouillée donc je vais vous laisser. Tu sauras où me trouver quand tu auras besoin._"

Jetant un regard à l'assemblée , il se remit la tête droite pour passer devant chacun d'eux , lâchant un claquement de langue dédaigneux en direction de Stiles avant de partir vers la porte et de sortir comme si de rien n'était. Personne ne pipait mot. Peu à peu les loups se détendirent , Scott aidé par la main d'Allison sur son épaule , Isaac par le soupir plus ou moins serein de Derek. La plaie d'Erica s'était refermée et tout le monde allait se rasseoir. Seul le jeune trépignant resta debout à se remettre du choc. Ils se fixaient tous en chien de faïence , attendant que leur Alpha se décide à faire le tri dans tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il reprit lentement la parole , venant s'affaler dans le fauteuil précédemment prit.

"_Je suis aussi surpris que vous. C'était pas prévu au programme._"

"_Comme si quelque chose était programmable ici depuis le temps..._"

Stiles ne se contenait plus. Il n'y arrivait plus. Il préféra se tourner dos au groupe , se perdant dans la contemplation des rares étoiles qui filtraient par la baie vitrée. Entouré de ses bras , il tendit tout de même l'oreille pour suivre la conversation derrière lui. Derek poussa un soupir frémissant avant de poursuivre.

"_Je crois qu'il faut prendre chaque problème dans l'ordre. Si on vous à fait venir ici c'était avant tout pour vous faire part de ce qu'on à découvert durant notre patrouille..._"

"_Abominable._"

La voix de Scott , implacable , vibrante , venait de se faire entendre. Aux nombres de choses atroces qu'il avait déjà vues en quelques mois , qu'est ce qui pouvait bien encore l'atteindre de la sorte ? Voilà qui titilla la curiosité d'un Stiles remuant. Se tournant , il s'assit sur le bureau ignorant parfaitement le regard de Derek qui n'appréciait pas que son arrière train se positionne là. Scott baissait les yeux et le reste de la meute attendait des explications.

"_C'est le mot. On faisait un tour pour s'assurer qu'il ne restait aucun membre de la meute d'Alphas à part les jumeaux bien sûr et une odeur nauséabonde nous as conduits jusqu'au manoir. C'était étouffant et même un beta peu entrainé aurait pu suivre la piste sans forcer. On y est allés prudemment , on a pas pensé nécessaire de vous appeler..._"

"_Tu m'étonnes ça l'aurait foutu mal de faire rappliquer la cavalerie pour une explosion de fosse septique ou pour les restes d'un blaireau déchiqueté._"

"_Hein ?_ "

"_Quoi hein ? T'as vu le taudis dans lequel tu vivais avant ? Pas d'eau , pas d'électricité et pas de cuisine tu devais forcément chasser ta bouffe et un blaireau c'est peut être bon j'en sais rien je suis pas un loup et j'ai pas vécu dans un squat pas habitable comme un sdf..Et puis ça m'étonnerait même pas que tes animaux de compagnie de l'époque aient été des furets et des belettes. Quoi qu'un loup garou peut avoir des animaux de compagnie ?_ "

"_Tu sais que tu vas me faire imploser un de ces jours Stiles ? Tu le sais ?_ "

"_Je compte bien là dessus.!_"

Sur un clin d'œil et un sourire , il se permit d'ajouter :

"_Bon tu vas la cracher ta pastille valda ? C'est pas que le temps se fait long mais presque. Ne compte pas faire un film de ton aventure parce qu'à la vue du temps que tu mets à démarrer l'intrigue , on risque de se faire chier et les critiques seraient pas commodes avec toi futur James Cameron..._"

Derek secouait sa tête à tout va , de droite à gauche , de gauche à droite , ça en donnait mal à la nuque pour lui. Les avant bras sur ses cuisses musclées , les mains jointes, il inspira et expira à plusieurs reprises avant de plonger son regard émeraude dans les profondeurs noisettes de celui du jeune. Un ange passa. Quelques secondes à se battre des yeux , à se jauger , voir qui craquerait le premier. Stiles était tout à coup mal à l'aise. Cette intensité il ne la connaissait pas. Il n'avait jamais vu le loup le parer de la sorte , le désarmer d'un simple regard. Une vague de calme détendit ses muscles , le forçant à arrêter de se cramponner à sa veste. Son souffle se fit plus régulier , les battements de son coeur eux s'affolèrent. Son corps tout entier se laissait bercer mais son cerveau , lui , semblait sursauter dans son crâne. Tant de contradictions et tout ça pour un simple coup d'œil. Il se passait quoi là sérieux ?

L'Alpha ne brisa pas le contact. Même lui pouvait ressentir cette tension entre eux , comme si une ligne invisible les reliait dans cet instant suspendu. Voyant que Stiles n'était pas prêt à ressortir une ânerie aussi usante que toutes les précédentes , il s'autorisa à poursuivre.

"_On est entrés et on à suivi l'odeur qui devenait suffocante au fur et à mesure qu'on avançait. Personne à l'intérieur du moins personne de vivant et sous la puanteur de chair putréfiée j'ai pu reconnaitre l'odeur de loup. Surement un omega. Je ne l'avais pas senti auparavant. On est descendus au sous sol et c'était là._"

Scott déglutit. Il allait rendre son diner ou alors c'était déjà fait mais personne ne fit rien remarquer. Stiles eu un mouvement vers l'avant mais Allison s'empressait déjà de caresser , du bout des doigts, la nuque de son loup. Derek aussi semblait avoir du mal à poursuivre. Ses mâchoires se contractaient sous l'effort mais il n'avait toujours pas détourné son regard. Celui à qui il était destiné , trop heureux tout à coup d'être le centre d'attention de l'homme , ne le fit pas non plus. Il attendait , sagement , et franchement fallait sabrer le champagne.

"_Ce qu'on à vu c'était pas humain. La pièce était retapissée de sang , d'organes , des bouts d'intestins et je ne parle pas de ce qu'ils contenaient...Et le corps littéralement cloué au mur. Scott est resté en arrière et j'ai avancé pour voir de plus prés. Il était éventré et plus rien à l'intérieur. J'ai essayé d'analyser les griffures sur son visage et sur le reste de son corps mais c'était parfaitement lacéré. Et la position était pas idéale. J'allais le décrocher quand on à entendu une voiture et j'ai reconnu la voix qui répondait à la radio. Ton père Stiles , avec Parrish et un autre membre de l'équipe. Scott voulait rester au cas ou mais ton père est toujours armé et il était pas tout seul. Alors on à tracé en quatrième vitesse et on vous à appelés. Fin de l'histoire._"

Stiles se mit une claque mentale. Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il demande à Derek de s'activer et de tout déballer d'un coup comme ça ? Et vu l'air amusé que les iris de celui ci laissaient entrevoir , il comprit qu'il venait de se faire avoir. C'était prémédité , Derek savait qu'il demanderait à ce qu'il abrège la looooongue scène dans le manoir tout ça pour en venir à l'essentiel et que justement l'essentiel le ferait tourner de l'œil. Mais l'adolescent resta stoïque et tenta de contenir la bile qui remontait dans sa trachée. D'ailleurs il avait dit quoi le poilu là ? Son père ? Avec un cadavre éventré et des murs repeints à la Picasso avec des bouts d'on ne savait quoi ? Non , non pas possible.. Il sortit son portable de sa poche , délaissant les yeux du loup qui devait s'attendre à une telle réaction. Composant le numéro de son père il attendit. Il attendit. Et il attendit encore. Pas de réponse. La crise de panique menaçait de tomber , il pouvait déjà sentir ses poumons se compresser et l'air se faire rare. Il tenta le poste les mains fébriles et le cœur au bord de l'arrêt. A la troisième sonnerie il reconnut la voix de son père. Une voix faible , usée de la nouvelle découverte morbide que le Sheriff venait de faire mais c'était quand même signe qu'il était vivant.

"_Allo ?_"

"_Papa ?_ "

"_Non c'est le lapin de pâques et je suis un peu en avance sur les horaires de livraison , pourquoi ?_"

"_Superbe. Assure toi d'avoir un kinder géant ce coup ci tu m'as entubé avec la poule fondue la dernière fois._"

"_Bordel Stiles , ton langage.!_"

"_Ouais ouais tel père tel fils...Comment tu te sens ? Tout va bien ? A part surement l'envie de faire une virée la tête dans la cuvette ça se comprendrait mais pour le reste..._"

"_Stiles...?_"

"_Oui ?_ "

"_Me dit pas que tu as vu le corps avant moi par pitié.!_"

"_Je ne le dis pas parce que je ne l'ai pas vu. J'ai juste eu le compte rendu de quelqu'un qui l'a vu de prés et je t'assures j'avais pas envie d'y être. Je voulais être sur que tu allais bien._"

"_Que j'étais vivant tu veux dire ?_ "

"_Un truc dans ce genre là._"

"_Ne t'en fais t'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Tu es à la maison ?_ "

"_Euh..._"

"_D'accord ne réponds pas à la question et si tu n'es pas là où tu devrais te trouver , rentre. On parlera demain._"

"_Ok je reste là où je suis censé être et si je n'y suis pas je m'assure d'y être pour que tu penses que j'y étais quand je t'ai appelé et que je n'étais pas là où je ne devais pas être..._"

"_Seigneur Stiles.._."

"_Je t'aime 'pa._ "

Et il raccrocha. Rassuré. En se remettant face à la bande , tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. La meute avait forcément entendu toute la conversation et Derek souriait doucement. Scott lança à son ami un regard soulagé comme si il avait retenu son souffle autant que lui. Les autres , un peu vaseux après le descriptif , eurent tous une réaction à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Boyd inclina la tête comme pour lui montrer qu'il était aussi heureux que ça aille , Erica lui sourit , Isaac se leva pour poser sa main sur son épaule et Lydia le scruta les sourcils froncés. Elle cherchait peut être à comprendre quelque chose ou alors c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait Stiles dire '_je t aime_' à son père. Allez savoir. Derek se leva du fauteuil , se dressant au centre du petit comité.

"_Je pense qu'on fera pas mieux ce soir , je voulais vous tenir au courant histoire que vous ne sortiez pas dans les bois dans l'immédiat. Allison il faudrait que tu tiennes ton père au courant. Lydia si jamais tu perçois quelque chose...tu sais avec ton nouveau talent...hésite pas à appeler. Pour les autres , comme d'habitude , personne ne patrouille seul et pas de débordements tant qu'on ne sait pas à quoi on à a faire. Et Stiles..._"

Il se figea à son prénom.

"_...si tu pouvais te renseigner auprès de ton père , faire des recherches ou essayer de voir si je pourrais jeter un coup d'œil au corps à la morgue ce serait génial._"

Génial ? Il avait dit génial ? Pour une fois qu'il avait une parole plus ou moins gentille. Et ce regard une nouvelle fois. Si intense. Trop même.

"_Euh..oui..oui oui bien sûr._"

Pourquoi il bégayait comme ça ? Décidément rien ne tournait rond.

"_Isaac , Boyd , Erica , vos chambres vous attendent. Les autres vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Scott je te laisses raccompagner Lydia et Allison._"

Tout le groupe se sépara. Les trois betas montèrent à l'étage, Scott se leva à la suite des filles non sans être venu donner une accolade à son meilleur ami en lui chuchotant de lui écrire en arrivant chez lui et qu'il se verraient en cours. Il resta là son portable toujours en main face à un Derek harassé. Le loup prit la place de Scott sur le canapé , les jambes allongées sur la table basse et tourna ses pupilles vers le jeune homme.

"_T'es pas parti ?_ "

"_Si ça se voit pas ? Je suis déjà arrivé dans mon lit et je dors du sommeil du juste en rêvant de bisounours et de licornes arc en ciel..._ "

"_Et allez ça recommence.._"

"_Derek..._"

"_Oui Stiles ?_ "

"_..._"

"_Stiles ?_ "

"_..._"

"_T'as perdu ta langue ?_ "

"_...non non..pourquoi tu veux que je te le prouve ?_ "

Les yeux du loup s'agrandirent de surprise et les siens firent de même. Il venait bien de dire un truc pareil ? Non c'était pas lui , pas possible. Ou alors c'est parce qu'on l'avait réveillé alors qu'il rêvait de se taper Lydia. Mais d'ailleurs Lydia avait été là , dans la même pièce que lui , et avant il n'avait jamais pu passer plus de cinq minutes sans la reluquer de la tête aux pieds ou sans essayer de se rapprocher d'elle. Là la situation aurait été parfaite pourtant. Réconforter Lydia , se coller à elle pour la protéger de Peter, profiter des images horribles décrites par Derek pour poser sa main sur son épaule et se prendre un râteau magistral pour la un millionième fois. Mais il n'avait rien fait de tout ça. Il avait scruté Derek , l'avait reniflé. Reniflé? Il fallait qu'il sorte. Loin avant que le loup ne prenne vraiment conscience du sous entendu qu'il venait de lâcher comme une bombe , loin avant qu'il ne le fasse fusionner avec la surface dure la plus proche. Mécaniquement il fit un pas , puis un autre, gardant le visage tourné vers la porte, raide comme une planche. Tout mais pas le regard furieux de Derek , tout mais pas le dégout qu'il devait ressentir en pensant que l'hyperactif puisse parler de lui rouler une galoche.

A mi-chemin il entendit ce qu'il cru prendre pour un rire. Un rire léger , aussi imperceptible qu'un bruit de feuille. Ce son là il l'entendait pour la première fois et il en perdit le fil de ses pas. Il venait d'avancer le pied droit ou le gauche ? Il ne su pas lequel avant de se sentir glisser vers l'avant , comme au ralentit , et il altérité par terre face en avant. Derek , surement encore trop perturbé par la phrase qu'il venait d'entendre ou alors par envie de vengeance , ne l'avait pas retenu et une violente douleur dans sa joue lui fit comprendre qu'il avait rencontré le coin de la table basse dans sa chute. Des mains le prirent par les épaules pour le soulever. Il ne comprenait pas ce que la voix lui disait , il était dans un brouillard partiel , sonné ou sous le choc de sa connerie. Il lui arrivait quoi exactement ? Il avait chaud , il suffoquait , son front humide et ses joues en feu dont une en particulier. Il n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche ni même tenter un regard. Il couru jusqu'à la porte , jusqu'à la Jeep et rentra chez lui en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire. Tout ça sans entendre la voix inquiète qui hurlait son nom dans les escaliers.


	4. Inquiétude

**Ding dong voilà la suite.** Bon je me suis arrachée pour pouvoir offrir un chapitre potable. Et j'assume j'étais pressée de poursuivre le trouble de Stiles. Remerciement à Loupyotte pour sa review j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur et je m'engage à continuer de faire des chapitres longs (_histoire de faire oublier la longueur ridiculement petite de mon prologue._).

J'attends vos avis , n'hésitez pas.! (_je vous implore un peu là.._)

* * *

Voilà bien une vingtaine de minutes que la sonnerie de son réveil crevait le silence de sa chambre. Il était donc plus de sept heures et il n'avait pas bougé de sa salle de bain. Bah il allait s'éteindre tout seul et Stiles était bien trop pris par ses pensées pour s'en soucier. Repenser à la venue de Peter et à cette histoire de cadavre , qui promettait un nouveau bordel surnaturel sur les bras , c'était déjà beaucoup. Mais ce qu'il avait dit à Derek avant de partir...Là c'était le summum. D'accord il n'avait pas sû se gérer mais vu les évènements c'était beaucoup lui demander de tenir sa langue. Sa langue qu'il avait proposé de montrer au loup...Nom de dieu. Plus il retournait le problème , moins il y voyait de solution. Il ne savait ni pourquoi ni comment il en était arrivé là et affronter une journée au lycée avec la meute allait être un calvaire.  
Un bruit de porte le fit sursauter, son père venait de rentrer. C'était déjà ça de gagné , il allait bien. Il se leva d'un bond , sortant de sa chambre pour le rejoindre alors que le Sheriff montait déjà les escaliers , le dos courbé et la mine basse.

" _'lut_ "

Son père leva lentement les yeux , la main tenant toujours la rambarde. De son regard perçant d'enquêteur , il détailla l'énergumène débraillé qui se trouvait face à lui. Ses yeux dévièrent sur sa joue et il en approcha ses doigts avant de les rabaisser les poings sérrés de rage.

"_Qui t'as fait ça ?_"

"_Personne , je me suis coupé en me rasant._"

"_Déjà tu n'as pas un poil de barbe et je me demanderais toujours de qui tu tiens ce coté imberbe mais passons...Tu ne te raserais pas avec un couteau à viande alors qui t'as fais ça et réponds moi franchement que je lui fasse regretter.!_"

"_Un coin de table. Dans le loft de Derek. Essayes de viser la tête , c'est une psychopathe redoutable tu l'auras pas du premier coup._"

Il se retint de rire , son père se calmant doucement en voyant l'éclair de vérité dans les prunelles noisettes de son fils. Et puis c'était bien plus que possible qu'il se soit juste ouvert en trébuchant ce maladroit. L'homme soupira en regardant les chaussures crasseuses qui ruinaient la moquette des marches.

"_Ne me dis pas que tu pars au lycée dans cet état..._"

"_Si évidemment c'est la nouvelle mode faut que tu te tiennes au courant un peu.!_"

"_Où est ce que tu es encore allé trainer dis moi?_ "

"_Une orgie. Pleins de corps partout. Tous nus , les uns sur les autres. Je me suis éclaté.!_"

"_Rappelle moi de ne plus te poser de questions de ce genre si je souhaite avoir une réponse plausible._"

"_Ouow comment ça ? Comme si je pouvais pas me retrouver dans une soirée libertine tu me prends pour qui ?_ "

"_Pour un jeune garçon qui n'arrive pas à se focaliser sur un point fixe plus de trente secondes et qui , à ma connaissance , n'a jamais sauté le pas avec une fille. Je pense que j'aurais plus de chances si j'investissais dans les kleenex à la bourse te concernant que d'espérer te voir ramener une fille pour la nuit._ "

Les lèvres pincées , Stiles réfléchissait à une défense mais rien ne vint. Fallait le reconnaitre , depuis qu'il avait réussi à cracker le code parental de son ordinateur le jour de ses six ans , il avait passé plus de temps sur les sites interdits aux moins de dix huit ans que dehors à chercher une fille bien pour sortir avec lui.

"_Ok je te le concède. Mais pour faire simple je vais aller me doucher , partir en cours et passer une bonne journée d'élève exemplaire._"

"_Soit je suis en train de rêver soit tu as quelque chose à me demander. Une chose pour laquelle tu sais que je vais te répondre non._"

"_Mais allez papa maintenant que tu sais pour les loups garou , les sorcières , les banshee et tout le reste tu pourrais faire un effort et me parler du corps.!_"

"_J'en parlerais avec Derek. C'est lui le chef de meute toi tu es humain. Un humain poissard qui à le mauvais œil pour s'attirer autant d'ennuis en prime. Alors c'est non._"

"_Je le saurais par Scott. Ou par la ruse._"

Il se souvint la fois où il avait réussi à saouler son père afin de pouvoir tranquillement mettre son nez dans ses dossiers. Pas sans mal mais ce fut une victoire écrasante. Jack Daniel's un , papa Stilinski zéro.  
Son père ne put retenir un énième soupir agacé.

"_De toutes façons tu trouverais quand même le moyen d'avoir des infos par la radio de la police dont tu m'as déleste mais que tu ne devrais même pas avoir en ta possession. Je pourrais t'arrêter pour ça...Tu sais que tu me rends chèvre ?_ "

"_Je sais mais je m'inquièterais seulement le jour où tu me bêleras dessus pour m'engueuler._"

De son sourire angélique il se retint de trépigner d'impatience. Il savait qu'il avait gagné et que ce soir , en rentrant , son père lui sortirait quelques détails. Mais en le cuisinant bien il aurait tout le dossier pour débuter ses recherches. Voyant la lassitude sur les traits de son paternel , il décida de remonter dans sa chambre non sans avoir crié au préalable que Derek voulait aussi voir le corps de préférence à la morgue et pas une fois enterré. Le Sheriff maugréait à voix haute mais Stiles referma la porte sur lui. Il avait pas le temps , il fallait qu'il se prépare. Et d'accord il avait vraiment une dégaine à faire peur.7

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Il venait à peine de se garer devant le lycée , à l'heure pour une fois , que son meilleur ami cognait doucement sur la vitre côté passager. C'était le rituel , se retrouver entre membres de la meute pour faire le point avant que les cours ne commencent mais Stiles n'arrivait jamais suffisamment en avance pour y participer. Soucis avec son réveil. Mais aujourd'hui il était là et il verrait enfin ce que donnait ces petites apartés entre deux couloirs.

"_Bien le bonjour mon louloup_"

"_Ah non Stiles commence pas.!_"

"_Si on peut même plus montrer son affection...où va le monde je vous le demande ?_ "

Scott lui sourit avant de passer son bras sur ses épaules pour le serrer brièvement contre lui. Le relâchant , il se recula pour lui laisser la place de marcher à ses côtés en direction de l'entrée. Les yeux vifs du loup se portèrent sur le profil qu'il n'avait pas encore pu voir de prés. La longue estafilade l'étonna.

"Putain Stiles tu t'es coupé en te rasant ? "

"Pourquoi quand je le dis à mon père ça fonctionne pas mais que toi tu tombes direct dedans sans que je n'ai rien à dire ? "

"Parce que tu serais capable de vouloir te raser avec une hachette après avoir vu un mec le faire à la télé tel que je te connais. Juste pour voir si ça peut marcher..."

"Ouais bah non je suis tombé en partant après vous hier et bim la table basse de Derek dans la tronche. Elle est tellement moche cette table en plus."

"Tout à fait plausible aussi j'aurais dû y penser. Mais qu'est ce qui t'as fait trébucher exactement ? "

Son ami était suspicieux tout à coup. Il fallait faire diversion.

"Ton petit cul Scott , quoi d'autre ? "

Les deux jeunes rirent de bon coeur , Scott levant les yeux au ciel des idioties quotidiennes de son ami qui pourtant lui faisait toujours autant de bien. Rien d'énervant , non , juste du bonheur à l'état brut et même si il était le seul à comprendre les techniques de défense de Stiles , il était toujours là pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas invivable.

Le lycée , lieu de tourments , était aussi bondé que d'ordinaire et bizarrement personne ne parlait encore du corps retrouvé dans le manoir Hale. Tout était normal. A cette idée , Stiles grimaça. Non rien n'était normal et il haïssait presque ces étudiants imbus de leurs personnes qui n'avaient pas à se taper des histoires sordides bonnes pour les légendes urbaines. Depuis qu'il savait que les monstres existaient bien en dehors de l'imaginaire , il avait du mal à tout encaisser. Ses mains vinrent tenir les lanières de son sac sur chacune de ses clavicules , lui donnant un air détaché qui n'était que d'apparence vu qu'il anticipait simplement les tocs nerveux qui allaient le reprendre. Ils rejoignirent leurs casiers où le reste du groupe les attendaient. Ils se saluèrent à tour de rôle et Stiles constata que tout le monde jetait des regards appuyés à sa joue. Certes elle était déjà en train de bleuir , les contours boursouflés le lançant par moment mais tout de même il avait pas une corne qui poussait en plein milieu du front. Il croisa le regard toujours aussi inquisiteur de Lydia.

"_Un truc qui va pas ?_"

"_Non rien je réfléchissais c'est tout.._"

Elle reporta son attention sur les jumeaux qui avançaient vers eux. Ethan resta légèrement en retrait tandis qu' Aiden venait s'emparer de la bouche de la jeune rouquine. Scott observa son meilleur ami qui ne broncha pas. Inhabituel. Brisant le silence , Isaac le questionna sans jeter de regard à l'exploration buccale qui se jouait à même pas un mètre.

"_Scott , c'était vraiment si horrible que ça hier ?_"

"_T'as pas idée mon pote..._"

Stiles roula des yeux avant de s'immiscer dans la conversation qui débutait.

"_J'aurais surement les photos ce soir. Mon père va me montrer le dossier je ferais une copie et vous ferez tourner._"

Scott se racla la gorge en souriant largement.

"_Il va te le montrer de lui même ou tu vas prendre tes droits tout seul Stiles ?_ "

"_Disons que si il ne me les montre pas de son plein grès , il faudra que l'inspecteur Whisky l'y oblige._"

"_Putain tu vas rendre ton père accro à la bouteille..._"

"_Oh rassure toi , les jours fériés , il a déjà une descente que je ne remonterais pas en vélo si tu vois ce que je veux dire..et puis faut ce qu'il faut._"

Il mima une bouteille avec son pouce , faisant mine d'avaler plusieurs gorgées avant de soulever ses épaules. La sonnerie n'allait pas tarder à retentir et Lydia s'empressait déjà de faire un résumé aux jumeaux de la soirée qu'ils avaient passée. Tout le monde partait vers leurs classes respectives mais Boyd patienta auprès de Stiles. Son regard ébène ne le lâchait pas. Il voulait quoi lui ? Il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole en dehors des politesses de rigueur dans la meute mais là il lui collait aux basques. Il avançait , Boyd avançait. Il se stoppait , même schéma. Agacé , l'adolescent se tourna vers le lupin en haussant un sourcil.

"_Tu as besoin que je te serves de GPS pour retrouver ta salle ? Non parce que si tu cherches les toilettes , compte pas sur moi pour te la tenir.!_"

Boyd pinça ses lèvres. Premier mouvement facial. D'ordinaire le beta n'était pas très expressif , il ne souriait jamais , ne parlait que très peu et passait un temps infini à peser ses mots. Tout le contraire de Stiles. Inclinant la tête sur son épaule , il marmonna :

"_On m'a demandé de vérifier que tu allais bien. Vu ce qu'il s'est passé hier avant que tu ne détale comme un lapin et que tu n'as pas non plus répondu à certains appels , je suis chargé de faire un compte rendu de ton état._"

Stiles n'en revenait pas. Il avait d'ailleurs oublié de prendre son portable sur son lit avant de partir , il devait être déchargé depuis le temps puis personne d'autre que Scott ou son père ne l'appelait. Est ce qu'il parlait de Derek là ? Pourquoi s'inquièterait il de son état ? Il voulait sans doute simplement savoir si il avait réussi à glaner des informations auprès de son père. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

"_Tu parles de mon état physique ou mental ?_ "

"_J'en sais rien je dois faire un compte rendu c'est tout et je crois que pour l'aspect mental , on peut plus rien faire pour toi. Donc tu vas bien ?_ "

"_Je marche , je parle , je suis même venu en cours alors que j'ai dû réussir à dormir à peine deux heures avant de devoir me pointer chez ton alpha. Alpha qui ne m'a d'ailleurs pas tué alors je suppose que ouais ça roule ma poule._ "

" _Mm...très bien...Derek veut te voir ce soir._"

"_Pourquoi ? Pour savoir ce que mon père à découvert et pour être sûr que je réussirais à le faire entrer à la morgue ?_ "

"_Ne me pose pas de question Stiles , tu verras bien. Je ne te demande pas quoi que ce soit à propos de ce qui s'est passé hier soir moi._"

L'hyperactif resta planté là comme un con. Mais bien sur , les loups avaient surement tout entendu dans leurs chambres. Et lui qui pensait que le seul problème serait Derek...Mais quel idiot. Isaac , Erica et Boyd. Trois témoins gênants qu'il aurait bien supprimés si ils n'étaient pas bien plus forts que lui , même attaqués par derrière à l'aide d'un frigidaire.

"_Il a donné une heure de rendez vous où je dois suivre les autres ?_ "

"_On part s'entrainer à l'entrepôt entre loups ce soir donc tu iras retrouver Derek au loft. Pour ce qui est du reste tu n'as qu'à allumer ton portable._"

La sonnerie retentit et Boyd partit dans le couloir sans plus de cérémonies. Stiles s'en voulu de ne pas avoir prit son téléphone. Il ressentait une hâte , un empressement méconnu. Il aurait dû s'inquiéter de ce que Derek lui ferait quand il arriverait au loft surtout sans Scott pour surveiller et protéger ses arrières mais non , il était pressé d'aller à sa rencontre. Tournant la tête dans tous les sens , voyant l'allée déserte , il lâche un '_putain_' tonitruant avant de se ruer dans sa classe après une longue glissade sur le lino ciré. Une fois encore il se faisait remarquer par son retard mais peu importe , son estomac se contractait d'appréhension. La journée n'était pas chargée en cours , il finissait à quatorze heures alors il pourrait se carapater chez lui et écouter ses messages.

Les heures de la matinée défilèrent , insoutenables , infernales. Mais la délivrance sonna enfin. Évidemment il n'était jamais vraiment concentré à part si les sujets réussissaient à le passionner assez pour qu'il s'y tienne pendant soixante minutes , ce n'était pas nouveau ni pour lui ni pour ses professeurs qui s'étaient faits à l'idée d'avoir un hystérique dans leur classe. Intelligent , un génie même , mais foutrement inattentif. Pourtant , là, il avait réussi à se plonger à corps perdu dans quelque chose. La contemplation de sa montre. En sortant de son dernier cours , il croisa Scott et Allison. Celle ci retrouvait Lydia pour déjeuner , laissant les deux meilleurs amis pour leur tête à tête du vendredi.

"_J'y croyais plus Buddy , enfin vendredi.!_"

"_Et moi donc Scotty , nous voici enfin réunis pour notre diner aux chandelles dans notre restaurant cinq étoile préféré. Rassure moi t'as mis un porte jarretelles_ ?"

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Scott s'était habitué à ces petites allusions qui n'avaient rien de déplacé. C'était leur manière de communiquer. Une manière qui n'appartenait qu'à eux , leur délire de frères. Il ne se voyait pas sans son acolyte , son jumeau comme sa mère l'appelait parfois. Pire que les mousquetaires , jamais l'un sans l'autre. Il avait cru le perdre peu de temps auparavant à cause de sa transformation et puis de sa relation avec Allison qui leur laissait moins le temps de se voir. Mais Stiles avait été compréhensif , patient , comme toujours. Si il lui en avait voulu , il ne laissait rien transparaitre. Voilà pourquoi Stiles Stilinski serait toujours un mystère pour lui. Si exubérant , sarcastique et surexcité soit il , il ne montrait jamais la moindre peine ou la moindre colère aux autres.  
Scott regarda son ami de toujours et soupira d'espoir. Rien ne les séparerait jamais.

Installés dans la cafétéria , leurs plateaux face à eux , Stiles trépignait. Son pied claquait sur le sol dans une cadence régulière. Impossible d'avaler une bouchée. Scott , qui dévorait sa part de pizza congelée réchauffée , gardait ses yeux plantés dans les siens. Aucune parole échangée depuis la petite boutade dans le couloir. Le jeune alpha rompit le brouhaha des autres étudiants.

"_Stiles t'as un truc qui te chiffonnes ? Tu te sens pas bien ?_ "

" _Non pourquoi tu crois ça ?_ "

"_T'as un appétit d'ogre , parfois je me demande même si tu fais pas une grossesse nerveuse vu toutes les envies chelou qui te passent par la tête à des heures pas croyables, et là tu manges rien. D'ailleurs ta jambe tressaute tellement que j'ai l'impression que tu vas faire un trou dans le sol. Qu'est ce qui déconne ?_ "

"_Rien...je sais pas...Toutes ces histoires ça me retourne le caisson je sais plus où donner de la tête._"

"_Ouais Peter , le cadavre et le reste. Je comprends. Je sais que parfois on t'en demande trop et que tout ça c'est aussi ma faute parce que..._"

"_Tu te souviens comment elle était habillée Allison cette nuit ?_ "

La question prit le lycan de court. Il en lâcha le bout de sa pizza. Lui qui était partit dans un long discours bourré du sentiment de culpabilité qu'il ressentait , il était déstabilisé.

"_Hein ? Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?_ "

"_Réponds moi s'il te plait. Tu peux me décrire ce qu'elle portait ?_ "

"_Son pull préféré , celui des chicago bulls qui est bien trop grand pour elle mais c'est un cadeau de son père quand ils étaient allé voir un match ensemble. Tu sais le genre de truc qui arrive que pour les jours spéciaux vu qu'il cavale toujours après les monstres. Oh et son jean élimé et troué aux genoux. Avec ses boots noires qui lui donnent un petit air rebelle que j'adore. Tu veux que je continue ou c'est bon ?_ "

"_Non c'est bon merci..._"

"_Tu cherches à faire carrière dans la mode ?_ "

"_Non je me disais que quand on ressent quelque chose pour quelqu'un , un sentiment fort je veux dire , on fait attention à ce genre de petites choses. Je pourrais te dire ce que Lydia à porté tous les jours pendant des années mais là je prends conscience que ça fait quelques temps que je fais plus gaffe. Je regarde plus si son maquillage va avec ses vêtements , si elle à remis sa robe préférée ou ses chaussures trop hautes pour ses petites jambes... Je sais même pas ce qu'elle avait sur elle aujourd'hui. Elle aurait été à poil c'était la même._"

"_Je crois que si ça avait été le cas tu l'aurais remarqué au moins une partie de toi si tu vois où je veux en venir..._"

"_Ouais peut être. Ou pas...Je sais pas , ça me fait plus d'effet. Même quand elle se fait racler les amygdales par Aiden..._"

"_Je me disais bien qu'un truc était différent. T'as enfin réussi à chasser Lydia Martin de ton crâne c'est pas une petite nouvelle ça. Tu vas pouvoir te trouver une fille bien à inviter maintenant que t'as tourné la page pour de bon.!_"

Stiles méditait. Il avala une gorgée de sa bouteille de coca et se leva.

"_Je suis désolé bro' mais je vais rentrer mon père doit être debout à cette heure ci je vais aller farfouiller avant qu'il ne reparte au poste. Je t'appelle tout à l'heure et on se capte si j'ai des infos_."

Scott était abasourdi. Jamais encore Stiles n'était parti plus tôt un vendredi alors qu'ils pouvaient passer un peu de temps ensemble. Surtout pas avec cet air tracassé qui lui faisait plisser les sourcils et mettait en avant la petite ride qui se formait entre ses deux yeux. D'ailleurs il n'avait jamais été si mortellement sérieux d'un coup d'un ouvrit la bouche mais trop tard. L'adolescent partait déjà.

Stiles activa le pas jusqu'à sa jeep. Croisant Erica qui s'approchait pour lui parler , il lui fit un signe de dénégation de la main , lui signifiant qu'il n'avait pas le temps de tailler le bout de gras. Il mit bien moins de temps à rouler jusqu'à chez lui qu'à l'aller et enfonça plus la porte qu'il ne la passa. Tout était calme. Dans la cuisine , la cafetière était encore chaude mais la tasse de son père ne trainait pas à côté comme quand il était encore dans la maison. Un mot sur le comptoir appuya sa déduction qu'il était seul : 

_Stiles je suis reparti au poste. Urgence en rapport avec le cadavre. Le corps est à la morgue ils le transfèrent demain matin. Je préviens Derek pour mettre en place sa visite nocturne. Je sais que tu espérais me soutirer des informations mais tu les auras plus tard je n'ai pas le temps de te laisser me resservir des verres jusqu'à pas d'heure. Tu croyais que je n'avais pas compris ton mode de fonctionnement ? Je suis ton père on me la fait pas. Pas de bêtises._

Comme quoi , il le connaissait bien dans le fond. Mais Stiles sourit à l'idée que son père se laisse faire alors qu'il savait où son fils voulait en venir. Ce brave Sheriff. Se remémorant pourquoi il avait été si préssé de rentrer, il courru jusqu'à sa chambre, montant les escaliers à la vitesse de l'éclair. Son sac balancé dans la pièce il récupéra son téléphone. Eteint fallait s'en douter. Il le mit sur secteur et attendit. De longues minutes où ses ongles subirent l'assaut de ses dents nerveuses. Une fois rallumé il put voir qu'un nombre de messages surréalistes l'attendaient. Scott pour savoir sil il était bien rentré. Scott qui paniquait. Allison qui s'excusait du harcèlement de son loup. Lydia qui n'avait pas laissé de message vocal , juste un blanc de quelques secondes. Et enfin de nombreux appels de Derek. Le premier désignait le moment où il s'était réfugié dans la salle de bain. Suivi de trois autres. Le dernier appel était accompagné d'un message qu'il se hâta d'écouter. La voix du loup , charismatique et toujours aussi grondante , était moins assurée que d'habitude.

"_Stiles. Putain tu pourrais décrocher. Surtout que ta messagerie vocale est très bizarre , te connaissant tu devais encore parler après le bip de fin... Ou alors tu te régales avec ta sonnerie dont d'ailleurs on reparlera plus tard. J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié que je pourrais t'arracher la gorge avec mes dents pour un affront pareil...plus sérieusement comment tu te sens ? Tu es tombé , tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions et tu es parti en courant. J'aimerais qu'on en parle si tu veux bien. Au loft ce soir vingt heures. Pas négociable. Et désinfectes ta plaie._"

Il réécouta le message trois fois mais ne l'effaça pas. Premier message de Derek Hale excusez du peu. L'alpha ne paraissait pas en colère juste inquiet. Inquiet pour lui celui qu'il menaçait de tuer à peu prés tous les jours depuis leur première rencontre ? Fallait pas rêver. A moins que ce soit de peur de la reaction de Scott ou un truc du style. Il fallait qu'il en ai le coeur net. Il était à peine 14h34 et il devait attendre plus de cinq heures pour affronter son destin. Du coup il retira sa veste et ses chaussures pour s'affaler dans l'énorme fauteuil devant son écran. Quoi de mieux que des recherches sur une bestiole grattant les abdomens de loups garou pour se détendre ? Bon y'avait surement mieux mais fallait bien s'occuper.


	5. Qui es-tu ?

Stiles ne quitta son bureau qu'en fin d'après midi. Google était décidément un bestiaire géant mais vu le nombre d'idioties qu'on pouvait y trouver , il n'était pas plus avancé. Il avait tout de même griffonné quelques possibilités sur un carnet afin de comparer avec le dossier du Sheriff toujours aux abonnés absents d'ailleurs. Pas de nouvelles , bonnes nouvelles comme on dit. Son portable vibra dans sa poche. Scott. Il décrocha tout en s'allongeant sur son lit , le regard posé sur le plafond.

"_Stiles à l'appareil , j'écoute..._"

"_Hey. Tu vas bien ?_ "

"_Rassure moi tu ne m'appelles pas simplement pour savoir si je vais bien si ?_ "

"_Faut croire que si..._"

"_Et après on enchaine sur la météo ?_ "

"_Stiles , sérieusement...T'étais bizarre aujourd'hui et comme on pourra pas passer la soirée ensemble ce soir..._"

"_Oui je suis au courant , entrainement de commando pour petits monstres poilus..._"

"_C'est ça. Ignore pas ma question , tu me feras pas gober que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes._"

" _Non c'est sûr , y'a plus de beurre de cacahuètes dans le placard. Si j'ai pas mes tartines , la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue..._"

Comme toujours il utilisait la meilleure défense qui soit , la diversion. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance , il se barricadait derrière l'humour , le sarcasme et l'ironie. Des armes fidèles selon lui. Mais son meilleur ami le connaissait par cœur si ce n'est mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui même. Pas le moins du monde détendu , Scott marmonna.

" _Je sais que c'est dur tout ça. Et une fois encore ton père va se retrouver avec une affaire surnaturelle sur les bras qu'il ne pourra classer dans aucun dossier. Mais je suis là. Dans une semaine c'est les vacances d'été , on va avoir deux mois pour tout régler. Je te promets que ça ira..._"

Stiles n'y croyait pas. Il n'y croyait plus depuis la mort de sa mère et ces derniers mois lui rappelaient à quel point il était dans son droit de ne plus espérer.

"_Arrête Scott c'est pas la peine. Te fatigues pas , on sait bien tous les deux qu'on arrivera pas à régler quoi que ce soit. C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as réellement pu dormir sans cauchemars ? Ce qu'on à fait pour retrouver nos parents ça à ouvert une porte , Deaton l'a dit et on l'a ressenti. Le Nemeton est actif et Beacon Hills va devenir la foire aux monstres la plus connue du pays si ce n'est du monde en général. Je regrette pas qu'on se soit mis dans la merde parce que c'était pour de bonnes raisons mais ça va être quoi la prochaine fois ? On devra faire quoi pour sauver ceux qu'on aime ? Alors ne me fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir._"

Stiles n'était pas en colère même si le blanc à l'autre bout de la ligne lui signifia que Scott devait l'interpréter de la sorte. C'était la première fois qu'il mettait des mots sur ce qui tournait inlassablement dans sa tête. Rien n'allait s'arranger et il en avait fait son deuil mais son ami ne se doutait certainement pas qu'il avait perdu son optimisme légendaire. L'hyperactif était blasé et il ne pouvait pas s'en excuser.  
Scott inspira et expira , cherchant visiblement quoi répondre à tout ça. Effectivement il ne dormait plus aussi bien et les cauchemars ne le lâchait pas. Deaton leur avait longuement expliqué ce qu'impliquait leur geste deux semaines plus tôt mais les séquelles allaient bien au delà de ce qui était prévu.

Stiles préféra clôturer la discution à la vue de l'heure. Dix huit heures et des brouettes et il devait encore se changer et appeler son père avant de partir rejoindre Derek. Il se garda bien d'expliquer à Scott l'endroit où il devait se rendre.

"_Scott je suis désolé , ne crois pas que je sois énervé je fais juste une constatation. Mais tu as raison on va avoir deux mois pour régler les derniers problèmes en date...Je dois y aller je vais voir si je peux joindre mon père il m'a esquivé cet aprés midi et je vais essayer de voir si mes recherches trouvent des similitudes. Bon entrainement , on se capte plus tard._"

Sur ce , il raccrocha. Il aurait pu lui parler de ce qui le chamboulait vraiment mais est ce que Scott aurait compris ? Lui même ne pigeait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait et puis il l'avait mis sur la piste avec sa question de midi. Non il ne se souvenait pas de ce que Lydia portait mais il aurait été facile pour lui de décrire la tenue vestimentaire de l'Alpha. Il mit ça sur le compte de l'esthétique , se disant qu'il appréciait simplement la forme de son tee shirt et le côté huilé de son jean noir. Une petite voix s'écria dans sa tête "_mensonge mensonge , ton nez s'allonge_" mais il s'assena une claque mentale. Surtout ne pas commencer à se faire des films et se poser des questions sur ses sentiments pour le moment.

Après avoir complètement retourné son armoire , il réussit enfin à se changer. Jean moulant bleu élimé , tee shirt blanc et chemise à carreaux rouges pour assortir à la paire de converses qui trainait sous son lit. L'air était encore chaud mais le soir venu , la brise était traitre ce qui le fit opter pour sa veste à capuche du même ton. En observant son reflet dans le miroir à pied , il sourit pour lui même. Il ressemblait à un feu de signalisation mais si le rouge attirait les taureaux pourquoi n'en serait il pas de même avec les loups ? Cette pensée le surpris une nouvelle fois. Vouloir attirer le regard de l'Alpha signifiait il quelque chose ? Assurément.

En descendant hâtivement les marches , il composa le numéro de son père qui décrocha presque immédiatement , ne lui laissant pas le temps d'en placer une.

"_Je savais que tu allais appeler mais je pensais que tu le ferais avant._"

"_J'ai été occupé je faisais des recherches , touça touça.._"

"_Justement j'ai téléphoné à Derek , il doit me rejoindre sur les coups de 1h du matin à la morgue. On va profiter du changement d'équipe de la nuit ce qui va lui laisser approximativement une quinzaine de minutes pour récolter les infos dont il a besoin alors ne m'attends pas ce soir..._"

" _On se rejoint là bas alors ?_ "

"_Stiles qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris ? Tu ne viens pas c'est Derek qui vient , d'après ce que je sais tu ne disposes pas d'un odorat sur développé ni d'une vue d'animal.!_"

"_Tu m'as déjà apparenté à une fouine je te rappelles..Ce qui ne te mets pas en valeur vu que tout le monde dit que je te ressemble. Et pour le reste j'ai un esprit bien plus vif que vous autres humains. Je suis un génie moi monsieur._ "

"_Un génie qui viendrait vomir son diner sur le ventre ouvert d'un corps sur une table d'autopsie? Tu ne supportes déjà pas d'évider un poisson alors on se passera de tes services fiston..._"

"_Donc tu préfères te retrouver avec Derek 'je suis un loup colérique et muet comme une carpe' Hale ? Qui c'est qui va mettre l'ambiance ?_ "

"_On va se retrouver dans une morgue Stiles , pas en boite de nuit.! Tu ne viens pas , fin de discution._"

"_Ouais ouais très bien , merci la confiance._"

"_Fils...c'est pas une question de confiance et tu le sais. Je préfère que tu ne t'attires pas plus d'ennuis._"

"_Je sais. On se voit demain._"

"_Je te parlerais du dossier. Commande toi une pizza si Scott viens._"

Fin de communication. Si son père pensait pouvoir le reléguer au second plan sur ce coup là il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Après tout il partait voir Derek , quoi de mieux pour s'inviter à la petite escapade morbide de la nuit que de suivre l'Alpha sans lui demander son avis ? Plan parfait.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Il se gara devant le loft avec une demi heure d'avance. Ses mains serraient nerveusement le volant , blanchissant les jointures de ses doigts.

"_Ok Stiles , allez on se détend. T'es en avance et alors ? Pleins de personnes préfèrent être en avance qu'en retard c'est de la politesse...et puis c'est quoi trente minutes dans une vie ? Mais si Derek doit me mettre une session pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier il va pas comprendre que j'y aille tranquillement , tout seul et plus tôt de surcroit. Boh je lui ferais croire que je suis devenu masochiste et que j'aime la douleur. Et je lui dirais qu'en plus je commence à me parler tout seul et à radoter comme un sexagénaire. Merde._"

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et les rouvrit dans une expiration fébrile. Fallait y aller , plus question de faire marche arrière. Il descendit et verrouilla sa portière , trainant jusqu'à la porte qui se trouvait être entrouverte. Étonnant. Derek n'oubliait jamais de la refermer derrière lui puisqu'elle était directement reliée à l'alarme du haut. En bref personne n'entrait sans être annoncé au préalable au maitre de maison. Dans le cas où ce fut fait exprès , il ne referma pas.  
Au bout d'un étage , essoufflé , il tendit l'oreille. Des voix étouffées lui parvenaient mais il n'aurait su dire à qui elles appartenaient. Le vent du début de soirée balayait son visage et il sourit en coin. Si il faisait son possible pour éviter les bruits en montant , Derek ne sentirait pas son odeur avant qu'il ne soit dans l'entrée ce qu'il lui laissait le loisir d'écouter aux portes...Machiavéliquement ingénieux. Il grimpa les marches sur la pointe des pieds , se collant au murs comme James Bond jusqu'à la dernière où il attendit. La lourde porte était elle aussi entrouverte et il en soupira presque de bonheur. Deux ombres se détachaient dans la pièce centrale. La voix du loup résonna.

"_Tu devrais aller rejoindre les autres maintenant , tu n'es pas exemptée d'entrainement Erica._"

Voilà donc qui était avec lui. Mais elle savait l'importance de la sécurité pour son Alpha alors pourquoi avoir laissé le loft sans protection ?  
C'est d'une voix suave qu'elle répondit tout en entrant dans le champ de vision du petit curieux qui retenait son souffle.

"_Tu me mets à la porte ? Je suis bien plus entrainée que ces deux empotés qui te servent de betas et tu le sais. A moins que tu ne veuilles pas que je dérange ton petit rendez vous clandestin..._"

"_Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ?_ "

"_Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas entendu hier soir au téléphone ? Isaac et Boyd ont tout suivi aussi et franchement tu aurais pu me demander à moi de te faire un débrieff sur l'état de ton cher petit humain..._"

"_Arrête.!_"

La voix était ferme , la menace sous jacente aussi. Derek s'était avancé pour surplomber la jeune louve qui ne se départissait pas de son sourire carnassier. Elle lui tenait tête et ne semblait pas vouloir en rester là. Ses doigts manucurés se posèrent sur son torse.

"_Ne me dis pas que tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour lui...En quoi Stilinski pourrait être important pour mon Alpha ?_ "

"_Il fait partie de la meute c'est tout._"

"_C'est tout tu es sûr?_"

Mais c'est qu'elle lui faisait passer un interrogatoire...? Stiles patientait , attendant avec espoir la réponse de l'homme.

"_Que veux tu que ce soit d'autre ? C'est un ado énervant qui s'attire les emmerdes comme personne mais c'est le meilleur ami de Scott et si on ne le protège pas , Scott se désolidarisera de la meute tu le sais très bien._"

Il ne bougeait pas malgré la main qui se faufilait déjà sous son débardeur blanc. Cette main que Stiles avait envie de découper et qui remontait sur les tablettes de chocolat du lycan.

"_Me voilà rassurée. Si c'est tout je crois que je ne changerais rien à mes habitudes..._"

Sur ces mots elle se jeta sur lui. Littéralement. Dans un élan de souplesse elle prit appui sur les épaules musclées de Derek pour encercler ses hanches de ses cuisses dénudées. Il fallait lui reconnaitre un certain talent pour se retrouver dans cette position en mini jupe sans avoir les fesses à l'air. Stiles s'attendait à ce que l'Alpha la remette à sa place mais elle l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Un baiser vorace et passionné. Une vague de jalousie emporta tout en lui. Au diable Derek '_je me fait bouffer les lèvres_' Hale. Au diable Erica cette petite allumeuse. Il se leva en se foutant bien de faire du bruit et dévala les marches. Ses mains tremblaient de rage. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines. Qu'est ce qu'il espérait dans le fond ? Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il aurait dû attendre de cette soirée et là il en avait vu et entendu suffisamment. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et remonta dans sa voiture avant d'éteindre son portable et de partir comme si de rien n'était.

Il roula jusqu'à chez lui , grimpant dans sa chambre pour aller récupérer sa petite copine occasionnelle. Dans le dernier de ses tiroirs , sous une accumulation de tee shirts , il trouva la douceur lisse du verre. La bouteille de whisky qu'il gardait en cas de coups durs. Sa petite sœur avait servi post rupture pour Scott même si il en avait bu la moitié à sa place. Celle ci n'avait pas été ouverte , c'était le moment où jamais. Sans craindre une quelconque menace , il repartit pour aller se terrer dans les bois. Voilà de quoi il avait besoin à l'heure actuelle , de solitude , de calme et surtout d'un endroit où on n'irait pas lui prendre la tête.

Après avoir fui la ville et ses néons agressifs , il prit la direction d'une clairière connue où les jeunes se retrouvaient avant. Depuis les mystérieuses disparitions et les cadavres en série , personne n'osait plus aller y faire la fête mais des bancs confortables et l'attirail pour un feu de camp n'avaient pas bougés de leur emplacement. L'espace n'était pas accueillant c'était un fait mais la peur ne réussissait pas à percer la carapace de colère du jeune homme. Il avait eu au moins la réponse à une de ses questions. Derek s'inquiétait pour lui parce que Scott ne le considèrerait plus comme son 'chef' dans le cas contraire. Super. Il s'assit sur le banc , dépucelant la bouteille d'un mouvement sec. Il but une longue gorgée du liquide ambré , appréciant la chaleur qui s'insinua dans sa bouche et dévala sa gorge. La tête renversée en arrière il se prit à contempler les étoiles. Le ciel était dégagé entre la cime des arbres et un croissant de lune éclairait les alentours. Les bruits de vie de la forêt l'accompagnaient dans sa beuverie en solitaire. Il descendit encore quelques centimètres en restant dans cette position , serein comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Non il ne voulait pas imaginer ce qu'il s'était passé dans le loft une fois qu'il était parti. Non il ne voulait plus entendre parler de la meute. Si Derek voulait des infos il n'avait qu'à en parler à son père. D'ailleurs il n'irait pas le rejoindre à la morgue...Peu importe il saurait ce qu'il y avait à savoir le lendemain. Mais là il avait besoin d'un break et ça même si un zombie , une goule ou tout autre bestiole démoniaque se trimballait dans la ville à la recherche de chair fraiche. Dans son état semi comateux , une lueur de conscience apparut. Il était là sans protection , au beau milieu d'un endroit où personne ne savait qu'il se trouvait , son portable était éteint dans la voiture et un monstre sanguinaire décorateur d'intérieur se promenait dans les alentours...Ok il était devenu suicidaire.

Il se releva en tanguant sur ses jambes. Se rendre compte qu'il était inconscient était une chose mais le faire alors qu'il était déjà ivre mort c'était une autre paire de manches. Un craquement retint son attention. Étais-ce lui qui avait déplacé une branche en tentant d'avancer ? Et étais ce normal qu'il n'entende plus aucun bruissement non plus ? Son instinct l'alerta. C'était le moment de courir et de ne pas se retourner. Pas de questionnement , juste une course en ligne droite jusqu'à sa voiture sans attendre. Son esprit échafaudait déjà un plan de fuite mais son corps n'était pas du même avis , non non il était bien là où il était et il ne comptait pas de faire brusquer.

Il lâcha la bouteille qui finit de se vider à ses pieds. C'est là qu'il remarqua à quel point il avait picolé. Pas étonnant que ses muscles soient aussi groggy et qu'ils refusent de répondre de manière cohérente. Sa bouche était pâteuse , éraillée quand il demanda plus fort qu'il ne le souhaitait :

"_Y'a quelqu'un...?_"

Un mouvement à sa gauche lui répondit presque immédiatement. Suivi d'une ombre se détachant entre deux troncs massifs. Une ombre humaine ? Stiles n'attendit pas d'en avoir le cœur net. Il mit toute sa volonté dans ses jambes pour avancer. Pas droit c'était un fait mais il courrait plus ou moins quand même. C'était sans compter sur les arbres qui lui barraient la route et dont ses épaules amortissaient les chocs. Les pas se rapprochaient dans son dos , il pouvait les entendre malgré le bourdonnement dont la peur emplissait ses oreilles. Une racine apparut tout à coup devant lui et il trébucha. Il bascula comme un poids mort vers l'avant et ferma les yeux par réflexe en attendant la collision avec le sol. Mais il ne toucha jamais la terre ferme.

Une paire de bras aux muscles saillants le retenait. Il osa lever son regard pour croiser deux iris d'un vert anisé profond , aux reflets dorés ,qui le scrutait maintenant qu'il était de nouveau droit sur ses pieds. Un éclair de lune permit à l'adolescent de mieux observer celui qui l'avait empêché de se fendre le crane. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années pourvu d'une musculature à faire jalouser les plus beaux éphèbes , des yeux en amande dans un visage virilement taillé , une peau claire et des lèvres pleines pour parfaire le tout. Pas de dents géantes , pas de griffes au bout des mains qui le tenait encore. Juste une espèce de mannequin dans un haut trop serré avec un sourire avenant qui lui demandait si tout allait bien. Stiles bafouilla dans son brouillard d'ivrogne.

"_Oui. Je crois. Merci._"

"_Mais de rien , je n'allais pas te laisser t'écraser par terre. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur j'ai entendu une voiture et je me suis approché pour voir qui osait se promener ici en pleine nuit..._"

"_Juste moi._"

"_J'ai vu ça oui...Tu peux tenir tout seul ?_"

Il ne relâcha pas la pression sur ses bras et Stiles dû se redresser pour lui montrer que ça irait.

"_Je dois encore rentrer chez moi en voiture je pense que je peux rester sur mes jambes quelques secondes.._"

"_Il n'est pas question que tu prennes le volant dans cet état.!_"

La voix était implacable.

"_Pardon mais je ne te connais ni d'Adam ni d'Eve , je doute que mon état puisse te faire quelque chose._"

L'inconnu inclina son visage sur le coté , haussant un sourcil comme si la supposition du jeune ivre face à lui était aberrante.

" _Je viens de t'empêcher de te faire un traumatisme crânien ou même pire vu ce qui court dans ces bois alors ne doute pas de mon intérêt pour ton bien ê te ramènes chez toi._"

Bon d'accord il était logique dans son explication. Même si il semblait au courant que la fréquentation des bois n'était pas ce qu'elle paraissait être. Mais il n'était pas question que Stiles laisse sa précieuse jeep ici sans surveillance. Comme si il avait comprit , l'homme en profita pour venir glisser ses doigts dans la poche avant de son jean. Il le pelotait là ? Les yeux grands ouverts , Stiles se figea. Un tintement le fit revenir à lui.

"_Je cherchais juste tes clés ne commence pas à faire l'effarouché. Je ne touche que si on m'y invite._"

Il lui souriait , dévoilant deux rangées de dents blanches parfaitement alignées. C'était à croire qu'il sortait tout droit d'une publicité pour Colgate. Il passa son bras par dessus ses épaules pour le faire avancer , le soutenant comme si il ne pesait rien. Du peu qu'il pouvait sentir contre son bras , ses pectoraux étaient en béton armé. Beau et en plus de ça fanatique de muscu. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête et il commençait à avoir la migraine. Se laissant porter , il se retrouva sur son siège passager , la ceinture barrant son torse. Il attendit que la voiture soit lancée pour questionner son sauveur.

"_Tu es qui ?_ "

"_Comment ça je suis qui ?_ "

"_Je sais pas , je te connais pas..._"

"_Parce que tu connais tout le monde toi ?_ "

Il le regardait en coin sans pour autant quitter la route des yeux à travers le pare brise. Stiles pinça ses lèvres et haussa lentement une épaule , regrettant son geste en voyant que le moindre mouvement accentuait sa nausée.

"_Non mais je fais attention aux gens et crois moi si un mec gaulé comme toi étais de Beacon hills , ça fait longtemps que je l'aurais remarqué..._"

"_Ah on y arrive...Tu t'intéresses aux hommes alors ?_ "

Stiles tourna la tête vers l'inconnu , trop vite et d'un coup trop sec. Il ravala sa salive dans un bruit loin d'être sexy et le mannequin se mit à rire.

"_Pardon je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise , il parait que je sus trop franc et surtout trop curieux._"

"_Disons que tu m'as prit par surprise mais je suppose que tu avais le droit d'interpréter ma phrase comme ça._"

"_Alors je me suis trompé et tu es du genre à aimer les jolies jeunes filles ?_ "

Stiles ne voyait pas quoi répondre à ça. Oui il aimait les filles enfin il ne s'était jamais mis à penser le contraire. Mais ce qu'il avait ressenti ces deux derniers jours était suffisamment éloquent pour qu'il remette pas mal de choses en question.

"_Tu sais que c'est perturbant ? Je ne sais pas d'où tu sors , tu esquives mes questions tout en me raccompagnant chez moi dans ma propre voiture , tu ne m'as même pas dit ton prénom et tu me questionnes déjà sur ma sexualité ? C'est trop pour un mec bourré._"

"_Et encore tu ne m'as même pas demandé comment je connaissais le chemin jusqu'à chez toi..._"

Il retourna avec précautions sa tête afin de mieux voir la route. Les yeux plissés il reconnut la rue. Plus qu'une intersection et il serait chez lui. Là c'était problématique. Ce mec savait où il vivait et vu tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui depuis presque un an , il ne pouvait pas croire à une coïncidence. La main sur la poignée de la porte et l'autre sur l'encoche de sa ceinture , il était prêt à se jeter dehors.

"_Ne fais pas ça..._"

Il avait repéré le geste. Tentative de fuite numéro deux de la soirée foutue en l'air. Les phrases qui suivirent réussirent pourtant à le rassurer.

"_Moi c'est Thaï. Je viens de m'installer avec mon frère jumeau , on doit être là depuis même pas quinze jours et comme l'année se termine on s'inscrira pour passer nos diplômes à la rentrée. Et je sais où tu habites parce que suis passé dans cette rue au moment où tu montais dans ta jeep vers dix neuf heures ou un truc comme ça alors j'ai supposé que tu sortais de chez toi. Tu te sens mieux ?_ "

Stiles soupira presque trop brutalement. Thaï souriait largement tout en se garant contre le trottoir. Il coupa le contact et retira sa ceinture avant de reposer les clés dans la main de l'hyperactif.

"_Merci d'avoir répondu mais ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi tu t'intéresses à mes préférences...Oh et moi c'est Stiles..._"

L'intéressé ne répondit pas , descendant et faisant le tour pour venir ouvrir la portière du jeune Stilinski. L'aidant à descendre , et après s'être assuré qu'il réussirait à monter les marches de son perron , il passa son pouce sur la fine marque de sa joue en chuchotant.

"_Je te donnerais ma réponse la prochaine fois Stiles , quand tu auras bien réfléchis à la tienne._"

Il partit à la suite d'un clin d'œil lourd de sens , les mains dans les poches jusqu'à se faire avaler par l'obscurité. Stiles ne pouvait pas encore se concentrer sur une seule pensée cohérente. Plusieurs d'entre elles germaient dans son cerveau avec les questionnements qui allaient de paire. En levant la tête pour inspirer une grande bouffée d'air et se donner le courage d'aller affronter la pente raide de ses escaliers , il vit sa fenêtre grande ouverte. Il l'avait fermée en partant.

La soirée n'était pas encore finie...


	6. Pour son bien

**Petit laïus :** Déjà merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et même de me suivre dans ce foutoir monumental. Je suis touchée que cette histoire soit appréciée et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir dans mes choix 'logistiques'. J'avoue avoir enfin mon idée principale , je sais où je vais et ça perturbe le côté instinctif de mon écriture. Je pense qu'il fallait passer une étape et j'ai choisi ce chapitre histoire de ne laisser personne en reste mais aussi de pouvoir encore plus jouer en suivant sur la psychologie torturée des personnages. Il est possible que le prochain chapitre sorte des sentiers battus que je suivaient depuis le début et que l'on se penche sur le point de vue d'un autre. Allez savoir je le découvrirais demain en meme temps que vous quand je me remettrais à pianoter sur mon clavier.

Je remercie _peralune_ pour m'avoir ajoutée à ses lectures favorites et je vous laisse apprécier ce petit moment de...tendresse ? Ou pas...Vous verrez bien.

* * *

Stiles se tâtait encore à bouger. Il avait récupéré son portable dans la voiture mais ne l'avait pas rallumé , il n'avait aucune envie de devoir rendre des comptes à qui que ce soit. Il s'efforça de balayer le nuage cotonneux qui embuait son esprit déjà trop sollicité par l'adrénaline. Il venait de faire une rencontre des plus étranges , avait échappé au pire , mais il était sain et sauf après tout. Comme toujours , une bonne dose d'imprudence , une énorme de chance et Stiles s'en sortait presque indemne. Joyeusement cuit mais sans marques de plus. Alors peu importait ce qui l'attendait en haut , il se sentirait bien plus protégé dans sa propre maison. Et puis sa batte de baseball en aluminium n'était jamais loin de son bureau.

S'armant de bravoure , il avança vers la porte d'entrée qu'il passa dans un léger grincement. D'accord l'effet de surprise était déjà mort dans l'œuf mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de poursuivre son périple jusqu'au couloir de l'étage. Là , entre la porte de la chambre de son père et la sienne , il se figea. Il était évident que son hardiesse soudaine puait l'alcool à plein nez et si il avait été à jeun , il ne se serait sans doute même pas résolu à sortir de sa voiture. Mais maintenant qu'il était beurré comme un petit Lu , il fallait qu'il en tire son parti. Il colla son oreille contre la porte et attendit qu'un son l'avertisse d'une quelconque présence à travers le bois épais. La dite porte s'ouvrit d'un élan ce qui entraina une fois encore sa chute vers l'avant. Y'avait pas à dire , il était doué pour se casser la gueule depuis deux jours. Il entra en collision avec une masse de chair puissante qui ne sembla même pas reculer sous son impact. Les mains a plat contre ces pectoraux vigoureux , de chaque coté de son front qui venait d'encaisser la totalité du choc , il parla à voix basse en articulant à peine.

"_Deux sauveurs différents dans la même soirée ça serait un coup de bol insolent mais par pitié Bouddha , faites que ce ne soit pas un zombie, je suis trop déchiré pour mourir..._"

Aucune réaction. Pas de signe de retrait. L'homme qui venait de le réceptionner , oui parce que ça ne pouvait être qu'un homme, attendait surement un geste du jeune garçon. Celui ci releva lentement son visage pour pouvoir voir contre qui il venait de s'échouer. Un regard rouge sang croisa le sien. Froid et dur , Derek. La déferlante de rage réapparut dans ses tripes , dépassant les vapeurs alcoolisées et tout ce qui venait de se passer ces deux dernières heures. Il recula comme si il s'était brulé et l'Alpha , dont le visage était impassible jusqu'alors , sembla choqué d'un tel geste. Ou peiné ? Non , monsieur Hale ne pensait qu'à ses intérêt et le reste il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Stiles reprit une contenance en se décalant , allumant au passage la lumière du plafonnier qui l'aveugla quelques secondes. Il se tint là le temps de se réhabituer à l'éclairage. Il n'était pas prêt à une confrontation , sa colère oblitérait tout autour de lui et il pouvait encore moins se concentrer que d'habitude dans ce contexte. Il finit par retirer sa veste et se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil. Compliqué de paraitre bien quand on avait presque deux grammes dans chaque oeil.

L'Alpha ne le quitta pas de ses yeux scrutateurs quand il se mit à humer l'air et ce qu'il reniflait ne semblait pas lui plaire.

"_Tu pues le whisky._"

"_Et toi tu sens comme ta chienne c'est pas pour autant que je te fais un procès hein.!_"

Au moins il n'avait pas perdu sa répartie. Hallellujah il allait pouvoir se défendre. Le brun passa une main dans ses cheveux , l'autre venue se poster dans la poche de sa veste en cuir. Il semblait plus que contrarié et Stiles guettait la suite.

"_Tu sens autre chose aussi...Tu étais où ? Et c'est qui ce mec qui t'as ramené dans ta propre voiture ? J'ai presque dû me jeter sous tes roues pour que tu me permette d'y monter la première fois et tu avais menacé de m'en dégager alors que j'étais à l'agonie mais là un type sorti de je ne sais où a le droit d'y être et derrière le volant en plus ? _ "

"_Monsieur Hale est d'humeur bavarde ce soir ? Tellement de questions...auxquelles je n'ai aucune envie de répondre.! Et pour ce qui est de la phase nostalgie tu avais menacé de m'arracher la gorge avec tes crocs alors pardon de faire plus confiance à un humain qui veut simplement que je rentre entier chez moi._"

Son coeur battait la chamade. Il ne savait plus si c'était les nerfs ou le fait que le loup se soit subitement rapproché de l'endroit où il voulait se terrer et devenir invisible. Il se renfonçât un peu plus dans son siège à la vue du regard noir qu'il lui lançait.

"_Stiles réponds._"

"_Ouow on va se calmer là je n'ai pas à subir ta petite crise de chef tyrannique. T'as cru quoi exactement en débarquant ici ? Que tallais me questionner et que je déballerais tout docilement ? Je suis pas un de tes toutou je ne t'ai pas prêté allégeance et je ne suis pas de ta meute alors il va être bien gentil , remballer ses yeux de molosse et repartir par là d'où il est venu._"

Tout était sorti tout seul. La boisson ça avait du bon parfois , il pouvait plus ou moins parler de manière cohérente et en prime il gagnait en assurance. Il se releva , indiquant de son index la fenêtre grande ouverte avant d'ajouter.

"_Et tout le monde n'a pas de compte en banque blindé , y'en a qui payent encore le chauffage._"

"_Stiles tu sais très bien que tu fais partie de la meute. Je ne te demande pas de me répondre par autorité mais simplement pour te protéger._"

"_Bah tiens c'est la meilleure...J'avais pas oublié que tu t'inquiétais de la réaction de Scott , malheureusement je doute d'arrêter d'y penser dans l'immédiat mais merci de me faire une piqure de rappel._"

Derek recula d'un pas. La bouche entrouverte , il n'en menait pas large.

"_Depuis quand tu étais en haut des escaliers ?_ "

"_Assez longtemps crois moi._"

"_C'est pas ce que tu crois..._"

"_Non bien sur , je ne t'ai pas entendu dire que tu me supportais simplement pour garder Scott ? Ah et je ne t'ai pas non plus vu te faire rouler un patin par une espèce de stripteaseuse chaude comme une baraque à frites ? Mais oui ce bon vieux Stiles s'imagine toujours un tas de trucs.!_"

Il enrageait. Il le prenait pour un con ou quoi ? Bien sur qu'il avait tout enregistré et son espace de stockage menaçait d'imploser de tant d'informations qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter. La jalousie se mua en tristesse. Une douleur profonde et lancinante qui surpassa le mal de tête qui le tenait réactif depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce. Il se sentait toujours aussi mal mais ce n'était pas la même sensation. Il était blessé et l'air meurtri qui se peignit sur le visage face à lui lui faisait écho.  
Derek fit le peu de mètres qui les séparaient , le surplombant de sa hauteur. L'oxygène se fit rare dans ses poumons. Il observa les deux mains qui remontaient entre eux , venant prendre son visage en coupe. C'était la première fois qu'il le touchait de la sorte et la chaleur qu'il en ressentit lui fit presque perdre pied. Les yeux dans les yeux , la voix de l'Alpha l'implorait presque.

"_Je sais ce que tu as vu et entendu mais fais moi confiance ce n'est pas ce que tu imagines...Il fallait que je dise ça. Il fallait que je la laisse croire que rien n'a changé._"

Il se sortit de l'emprise qui le retenait , préférant ravaler les gouttes salées qui menaçaient de franchir la barrière de ses cils. Il n'allait pas craquer , pas question. C'était trop facile de s'en sortir comme ça après tout ce qu'il avait espéré , tout ce qu'il avait comme sentiments au bord des lèvres prêts à se déverser dans un flot interminable.

"_Il le fallait ? Ne me sors pas que tu n'as pas aimé. Et puis si tu ne veux pas qu'elle croit que quelque chose à changé , même si je ne vois pas de quoi tu pourrais avoir peur en temps qu'alpha , ça veut bien dire que tu te la tape régulièrement. On embrasse pas comme ça sans antécédents. Ce que je peux être con..._"

Il lui faisait clairement une crise de jalousie. Si Derek n'avait pas encore comprit ce qu'il ressentait le concernant c'est qu'il était foutrement aveugle. Ou plutôt parfaitement sourd vu ma fougue qu'il mettait dans ses propos.

"_Ne redis plus jamais ça. Je ne me la tape pas comme tu dis , elle pense simplement que ça pourrait arriver mais ça ne sera pas le cas._"

"_Ne jamais dire fontaine je ne boirais pas de ton eau. Et puis c'est pas comme si t'avais besoin de te justifier avec moi , tu fous qui tu veux dans ton lit t'es un grand garçon et je ne suis pas ta copine cocufiée._"

"_Stiles regarde moi s'il te plait. Je voulais qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé hier. J'ai voulu cette conversation toute la journée et je t'ai cherché partout quand tu es parti. J'ai entendu ta jeep et je ne savais pas où chercher alors je suis venu ici dans l'espoir qu'on puisse s'expliquer.._"

"_Ouais je sais ça deviens une habitude de fuir le loft de monsieur Hale. J'aurais dû comprendre hier que revenir était une mauvaise idée._"

"_Je sais pourquoi tu es parti._"

Il se tourna pour lui refaire face , surpris. Phase critique.

"_J'attends tes explications alors parce que moi j'ai toujours pas bien saisi le principe. Éclaire moi de ta sagesse vas y._"

"_La jalousie. La peur d'être rejeté. Je sais que ton cœur s'emballe depuis quelques temps quand je suis à proximité. Ce n'est pas comme avant , tu n'as plus peur de moi. Même quand je te menaces tu gardes le même rythme cardiaque maintenant , mais quand je me rapproche de toi..._"

Le lycan fit une pause et mima le geste à la parole , venant plaquer son torse au sien en susurrant :

"_...comme ça , ton coeur se met à pulser. J'ai senti la connexion quand tu ne me lâchais pas du regard. Je ne peux pas décrire ce qui se passe avec exactitude mais quand tu es dans la même pièce que moi , la bête s'apaise. Je suis serein quand je peux veiller sur toi Stiles et je ne me l'explique pas._"

Un rictus nerveux prit possession de la bouche de l'adolescent.

"_Je calme ton vilain petit loup ? Je croyais que j'étais énervant et que j'attirais les emmerdes , pas que j'étais un bon tranquillisant pour animaux._"

Les poings de Derek se serrèrent , ses sourcils froncés accentuant le rougeoiement de ses iris. Visiblement , ça le mettait en rogne de ne pas réussir à plaider sa cause mais comment le croire après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ?

"_Oui tu me calme même si là à l'heure actuelle c'est tout le contraire. Rien que de sentir l'odeur de ce type sur toi ça me rend dingue._"

"_Et alors je fais ce que je veux. Après tout je n'ai pas à te tenir compte de mes agissements. J'en ai assez Derek ça suffit. Tu sais quoi ? J'ai tout fait pour t'être agréable dans le fond , j'ai menti à mon père , j'ai fais des tas de trucs illégaux pour sauver tes miches , ok je fais aussi ça pour Scott mais j'ai jamais eu l'obligation de te subir et pourtant j'ai pris des risques pour ta superbe petite gueule de colérique imbuvable. Je me serais jeté sur les griffes de Deucalion pour t'éviter d'être blessé , j'aurais même pu pactiser avec le diable si ça te permettait d'être heureux. Je viens de me rendre compte de tout ça dans le fond d'une bouteille mais faut se rendre à l'évidence je ne contrôle pas ce que je commence à ressentir te concernant. Je sais même pas d'où ça vient. Peut être la proximité , peut être que je me cherche , peut être que tu représentes une figure paternelle plus présente même si les trois quarts du temps tu es un con fini. C'est peut être une simple attirance ou bien plus que ça et c'était sans doute là depuis un moment , ça couvait , mais je voulais pas m'en rendre compte. Toujours à vouloir être en première ligne avec toi peu importe la bataille. Mais là c'est terminé._"

Le loup digéra tant bien que mal ce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'est d'une voix accablée qu'il rétorqua.

"_Je sais tout ça. C'est ce que je comptais te dire ce soir. Quelles que soient les questions que l'on se pose toi et moi , il ne vaut mieux pas y répondre. Tu as pris suffisamment de risques et je ne t'en ferais pas courir d'avantages. Je ne le permettrais pas une seconde fois j'ai déjà été bien assez égoïste par le passé. Je suis désolé Stiles...Oublie tout ça , ne retient rien et continue d'avancer. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu dans la meute mais il serait préférable que tu prennes tes distances et que tu vives ton adolescence de ton côté._"

Sur ces mots vibrant de sincérité , Derek approcha lentement son visage de celui de Stiles , le tenant d'une main. Leurs souffles se mêlant , il prit quelques secondes avant de l'embrasser chastement. Un courant électrique foudroya l'adolescent , le laissant pantelant et incapable de bouger ses lèvres pour en réclamer d'avantage. Derek était en train de l'embrasser. Une simple caresse , trop rapide et trop timide , qui le bouleversait quand même totalement. Les yeux clos , l'hyperactif avait perdu de son énergie. Il se laissa bercer par ce bref instant de douceur après toute la haine et la souffrance qu'il venait de vivre. Le loup le délaissa pour le détailler de ses yeux redevenus cyan. Se déplaçant vers la fenêtre , il marmonna avant de sauter rapidement .

"_Essaye de ne pas faire de bêtises avec n'importe qui. _"

Stiles tomba plus qu'il ne s'assit sur son lit sans essayer de retenir le loup qui devait déjà être bien loin. Étais-ce un conseil ou un avertissement ? Il n'en savait rien. Il avait du mal à redescendre de son petit monde perché tout là haut. Derek venait de l'embrasser. Son premier baiser , qu'il ne voyait qu'avec Lydia Martin , venait de lui être donné par un homme. Qui plus est un loup garou Alpha dont son meilleur ami était un membre de la meute. Oh et il oubliait les avances de Thaï quelques minutes plus tôt avec son regard à faire hurler des groupies , caché par des mèches rebelles ébènes hyper sexy.

Sa vie était déjà un bordel mais alors là c'était le pompon sur la Garonne. Ses hormones menaient bon train , éveillant la totalité de ses sens en effervescence. C'était une vraie émeute. Mais il déchanta en comprenant que son premier baiser était aussi un baiser d'adieux. Simple et efficace. Tout se mélangea alors , de la tendresse du moment à la frustration de la finalité , du désir au chagrin. C'est son bonheur qui lui faisait un mal de chien à présent et il ne voyait pas comment il allait pouvoir composer avec. Il n'y aurait pas de réel début puisque celui ci avait déjà sonné la fin.

C'était pourtant lui qui venait de lui dire que c'était fini et qu'il en avait assez. Mais il ne pensait pas une seconde que Derek Hale , jeune alpha charismatique et bourré de testostérones , puisse un seul instant ressentir quoi que ce soit pour lui. Lui ce pauvre adolescent qui allait vivre la pire gueule de bois de son existence et qui ne savait plus très bien de quel bord il était. Ce baiser changeait toute sa vision des choses. Et putain c'était ignoble de le laisser se demmerder tout seul avec tout ça. '_Quelles que soient les questions que l'on se pose toi et moi , il ne vaut mieux pas y répondre_.' Les mots du loup résonnèrent dans ses oreilles. Il toucha la commissure de ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Le contact de celles du loup s'attardait encore sur la peau fine. Il devait oublier , s'éloigner , mettre des distances entre la meute et lui pour son propre bien...Il savait tout ça mais il ne pouvait pas encore s'y résoudre.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre , il était à peine minuit. Depuis quand Derek l'attendait ? L'avait il vraiment cherché jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre ? Il en aurait presque sourit de béatitude. Si il s'inquiétait à ce point , peut être n'avait il pas menti concernant les paroles échangées avec Erica. Peut être faisait il son possible pour le protéger après tout mais cela ne changeait rien au problème. Si il n'était pas aussi mal en point il serait parti le rejoindre à la morgue pour le supplier de ne pas le forcer à rester à l'écart. A la morgue ? **PUTAIN.** L'homme qui venait de lui faire vivre le plus beau et le plus dévastateur de tous les moments de son existence , allait se retrouver avec son père et il ne serait pas présent pour assister à la conversation. La nausée le reprit et il s'écroula les bras en croix sur sa couette. Lui qui pensait que ça ne pouvait pas être pire...grossière erreur.


	7. Banni

La nuit était bien entamée quand le Sheriff rentra chez lui , harassé. Toutes ces histoires de monstres , de loups garou et autres espèces surnaturelles , ça commençait à faire beaucoup. Il se rappelait sans mal la partie d'échec un peu spéciale que lui avait fait jouer son fils qui perdait patience quand il lui demandait de réexpliquer les choses point par point. Il n'y pouvait rien , c'était dur à gober. Mais il l'avait cru parce qu'il savait reconnaitre le mensonge dans l'éclat noisette des yeux de son garçon. Il ne lui en avait pas voulu de lui avoir caché la vérité pendant des mois , le trouvant même d'un courage et d'une maturité épatante. Ils ne s'étaient d'ailleurs jamais autant parlé que depuis ce jour , il fallait le reconnaitre il n'avait pas été un père très présent ni très attentif surtout depuis la mort de Claudia. Elle savait toujours comment apaiser leur enfant , contrôlant son hyperactivité par une sérénité et une indulgence d'ange , l'aidant à se focaliser sur les choses importantes et lui inculquant les valeurs qu'il réussissait à appliquer jour après jour pour elle. Lui ne réussissait pas cet exploit. Il était maladroit et agacé le plus clair du temps , non pas à cause de Stiles , mais par sa propre incapacité à le comprendre. La mort de sa mère avait un peu plus creusé le fossé qui les séparaient. Un fossé qui rétrécissait peu à peu pour le plus grand bonheur de l'homme. Il était prêt à beaucoup de concessions pour protéger ce lien qui se construisait entre eux et se rattraper de toutes ces années d'absence.

Il monta les marches sans bruit , se stoppant pour tendre l'oreille. Des gémissements plaintifs filtraient de sous la porte close. Stiles faisait encore un cauchemar ,c'était récurrent. Son fils ne réussissait pas à se réveiller , battant l'air de ses bras ou de ses jambes en hurlant des propos incohérents. Le Sheriff avait eu une entrevue avec le Docteur Deaton à ce propos qui lui avait fait un résumé de la situation. Pour le sauver , son fils avait prit le risque d'entrebâiller une porte dans son esprit , '_l entre deux mondes_' comme les bouddhistes l'appelait , et il y avait forcément des restes. Il se sentait responsable de son état , de son manque de sommeil et des cernes qui barraient le dessous de ses grands yeux vifs. Il entra sans attendre découvrant , comme il s'y attendait , son fils en train de se débattre avec ses draps. Il ne s'était pas changé et la chambre était envahie de relans d'alcool frelaté. Stiles avait encore siphonné de la bouteille et vu comment ça ne lui avait pas réussi la première fois , son père doutait que ce soit le cas cette fois ci. Approchant du jeune homme agité , il vint l'entourer de ses bras , le calant contre son torse pour le calmer en chuchotant de simples '_shhh_' contre son oreille. Un sanglot déchirant en brisa le rythme et un nom apparut dans les mots écorchés qui dévalaient la bouche de son fils. Qu'est ce que Derek faisait dans ses rêves exactement ?

Le sommeil fut rude , le réveil tout aussi agréable. Quand Stiles ouvrit les yeux , il découvrit avec stupeur que son père était avachi dans le fauteuil prés de son lit , encore en uniforme. Il semblait dormir. Son fils dubitatif resta un instant devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Une fois encore il avait dû alerter son paternel qui avait accouru pour l'empêcher de tomber de son lit ou pire de faire une crise de somnambulisme. Il s'assit délicatement , essayant tant bien que mal de s'éviter les gestes brusques qui tiraient sur son nerf névralgique. Il le massa du bout de ses doigts. Impossible de faire le tri entre sa soirée et ses rêves , il était paumé. Il pouvait se souvenir avec exactitude de certains détails mais d'autres , parfaitement surréalistes , lui apparaissaient maintenant comme des hallucinations. C'était assurément la cuite de sa vie. Un mouvement attira son attention face à lui , son père se redressait et passait sa main sur son visage exténué.

"_Bonjour fiston._"

"_Bonjour p'pa..._"

Il laissa trainer un blanc avant de rajouter :

"_Je suis désolé._"

"_De quoi ?_ "

Le Sheriff parut sincèrement étonné , il n'était pas habitué à entendre d'excuses de la part de son fils et franchement il ne voyait pas comment réagir. On ne lui avait pas offert le mode d'emploi Stiles et ça le mettait parfois dans des situations critiques où l'improvisation n'était jamais bonne. C'est pourquoi il se questionnait vraiment sur le sens de l'excuse.

"_Tu n'as pas dû dormir beaucoup cette nuit à cause de moi. Tu ne dors plus beaucoup du tout à cause de moi en fait..._"

La mine piteuse face à lui serra son cœur avec force et c'est pourquoi il se leva pour aller le rejoindre. Il fit la seule chose qui lui semblait logique sur le moment même si il hésitait toujours dans ses élans d'affection. Malgré tout c'est dans un geste rassurant qu'il empoigna son fils. Le menton contre le haut de son crane hirsute , il lui répondit sans détours.

"_Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu es un jeune homme incroyable , tu te bats pour ceux qui te sont chers , tu prends des risques encore et encore sans te soucier de ton propre état. Si tu en es arrivé là c'est par ma faute. C'était à moi de te protéger et non l'inverse mais tu t'es sacrifié pour me retrouver et ce que tu vis chaque nuit vient de là. Alors tu n'as pas à t'excuser c'est à moi de le faire. Pardon de ne pas avoir sû te tenir éloigné de tout ça..._"

Stiles retenait ses larmes. Jamais encore son père ne lui avait parlé de la sorte , ouvrant son cœur d'homme bourru , lui demandant même pardon. Son bras se leva pour venir s'accrocher au sien. Il le tenait fermement , serrant ses doigts sur la chemise plissée. Son corps tressautait de tout ce qu'il gardait , de toutes ces choses qu'il ne pouvait pas dire mais aussi de celles qu'il avait besoin de taire.

"_Je ne suis pas à la hauteur papa..._"

"_Bien sûr que si tu l'es. Tu l'es même au delà de ce qu'il devrait être possible de faire à ton âge. Un grand homme à dit un jour que la force ne vient pas des capacités physiques , elle vient d'une indomptable volonté et en terme de volonté je crois que l'on ne peut pas faire mieux que toi dans le genre..._"

Il releva la tête , croisant le regard de ce père qui venait de le surprendre encore une fois.

"_Tu cites Gandhi toi maintenant ? Me dis pas que tu as lu ça sur le bouquin de citations que tu emportes toujours aux toilettes après une soirée mexicaine..._"

"_Non figure toi que je suis cultivé hein..._"

Apparemment son fils n'en croyait pas un mot. C'est pourquoi il soupira prestement.

"_Bon d'accord je le reconnais c'est là que je l'ai trouvée mais offre moi un peu de crédit au moins je l'ai retenue._"

Stiles se surprit à rire. Un son rocailleux , élimé par sa courte nuit et sa gueule de bois , mais d'une franchise totale. Le Sheriff lui sourit en retour , décoiffant les mèches châtains qui partaient déjà dans tous les sens. Il réfléchit rapidement , se demandant si il était bon de questionner son fils sur l'implication de Derek dans son état mais n'en fit finalement rien. Il ne voulait pas gâcher le moment c'est pourquoi il détourna le sujet qui l'intéressait.

"_Je pensais que tu allais me sauter dessus pour me demander comment ça s'est passé à la morgue...En fait pour être honnête je pensais même t'y voir cette nuit..._"

L'amusement sur les traits du garçon fondit comme neige au soleil. Le sourire flétrit , il tenta pourtant de garder un air impassible , affichant une moue désinvolte les lèvres pincées. Non il n'était pas allé à la morgue et même si il n'arrivait toujours pas à statuer sur le fait d'avoir rêvé ou non , il se souvenait de pourquoi il n'y était pas allé. Cette simple réminiscence lui broya les entrailles. Peut être qu'il ne demandait pas de détails simplement parce qu'il n'en voulait plus. Évidemment savoir ce que son père avait trouvé lui permettrait de mettre des mots sur la chose qui avait tué un loup garou et de s'assurer de la sureté de Derek ainsi que de la meute...Mais il avait bien comprit qu'on lui montrait aimablement la porte et qu'il fallait qu'il prenne ses clic et ses clac.

"_Je me suis dit que tu m'en parlerais si tu le souhaitais._"

"_T'es malade ? T'as de la fièvre ? Ou c'est le whisky qui te tape sur les neurones ?_ "

Donc son père avait vu qu'il avait picolé. Prévisible. Et pas de passage de savon à l'horizon ? C'était jour de fête.

"_Non je vais bien. Je me disais juste que pour une fois j'aurais bien voulu me réveiller dans un monde normal sans tout ce foutoir surnaturel qui nous laisse même pas souffler une semaine._"

"_Vous vous êtes concerté avec Derek ?_ "

La question le fit presque flancher. Plongeant dans le regard interrogateur de son père , il voulut contrôler sa curiosité sans grand succès.

"_Qu'est ce que Derek viens foutre là ?_ "

Le Sheriff expira et retourna ses yeux face à lui , fixant un point invisible sur le bureau en joignant ses mains sur ses genoux , le buste légèrement penché vers l'avant. Stiles quant à lui s'était prostré vers la tête du lit , le dos appuyé contre le mur et les jambes remontées sur sa poitrine. Il allait le contraindre à s'activer quand son père reprit la parole.

"_Quand Derek est arrivé à la morgue il avait vraiment une sale tête. Pire que celle de d'habitude , encore plus fermé et maussade. Et tu me connais je pose des questions à tout le monde mais lui j'évite de le froisser il est assez imprévisible cet Alpha. Bref , je l'ai fait entrer , il a fait son boulot de loup garou et c'est qu'une fois sortis qu'il m'a retenu avant que je monte en voiture. Et là il à démarré un monologue , un vrai moulin à parole. Il m'a fait penser à toi surtout que ses mots étaient très justes._"

Stiles s'était ré-avancé pour mieux saisir l'étendu du récit et en appréhender la suite. Il pressa l'homme , trop sérieux tout à coup , de poursuivre.

"_Et ça portait sur quoi son monologue ? Il t'as pas récité du Shakespeare alors c'était quoi je sujet ?_ "

"_Toi._"

Leurs regards se croisèrent encore. L'hyperactivité revenait à la charge comme si elle devait , d'une manière ou d'une autre , se rappeler à son bon souvenir. Les jambes rallongées , l'adolescent triturait nerveusement le bord de sa chemise , son cœur ratant quelques battements au passage.

"_Comment ça moi ? Il t'as dit quoi ? Allez c'est pas un interrogatoire avec l'un de tes suspects où tu attends qu'il te fasses des aveux de lui même sous la pression là.!_"

"_Il m'a dit que tu ne méritais pas ça. Et que si je voulais être un bon père , il fallait que je réussisse à te convaincre de t'éloigner de la meute quelques temps. Juste histoire que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Je lui ai bien précisé que tu étais un âne bâté et que quoi que je dise ou fasse je ne serais pas en mesure de t'imposer quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs la meute ça comprend ton meilleur ami et vous êtes pires que des siamois depuis que vos mères sont devenues amies alors que vous n'étiez même pas en âge de parler. Si je peux me permettre , j'ai surement fait une allusion à Derek comme quoi le temps où tu n'avais pas encore apprit ton alphabet était une bénédiction mais passons...Il m'a fait comprendre que tu ne pourrais plus t'investir autant que tu le faisais pour eux et que tu allais devoir retrouver une vie normale...Dans le fond je ne peux que lui donner raison. Tu ne perdras pas tes amis mais si je peux t'éviter de te faire tuer je préfère encore que tu t'en fasses d'autres aussi.._"

Coup de massue. Stiles voyait sa vie partir dans tous les sens et il était incapable de stopper ça. Quand est ce que les choses en étaient arrivées à ce point de non retour ? Ce que lui disait son père était simple : Derek ne voulait plus de lui dans la meute. Le loup ne le laisserait plus revenir et venait même de pousser son seul parent à l'en empêcher aussi. Les yeux dans le vague , un marmonnement exaspéré franchit les lèvres qu'il venait de mordre jusqu'au sang.

"_Alors c'est comme ça que ça se passe ? Il décide lui même de ce que je dois faire et toi tu vas dans son sens ?_"

Son père voyait qu'il perdait son sang froid. Il le repéra à la lueur de rage au fond de ses yeux , à sa main qui était venue gratter le matelas et en étrangler le drap qui le recouvrait. Il le voyait aux tremblements de ses épaules tendues et à la frustration en somme toute normale qui transparaissait dans le sourire amer sur ses traits.

"_ Fils , je pense que Derek ne voit que ton intérêt et c'est ce que je recherche aussi._"

"_Donc pour toi il agit comme un père le ferait en me bannissant ? Parce que là c'est de ce dont on parle ni plus ni moins. Je suis banni , exclu. Je vais me retrouver en exil dans ma propre ville , privé de mes amis après tout ce que j'ai fais pour eux ? Mais il a pas le droit de faire ça et toi encore moins. Qui peut se permettre de me retirer ce qui compte encore une fois hein ? Jamais tu m'entends ? Je ne laisserais ni Scott ni Isaac ni Lydia ni tous les autres peu importe que ce soit des loup garous socialement inadaptés pour la plupart. C'est ma famille , c'est tout ce qu'il me reste et je crois qu'ils ont aussi leur mot à dire bordel de merde._"

Stiles se leva d'un bond. Finie la gueule de bois , la colère reprenait ses droits. Son père , qui n'avait pas vu venir la réaction exubérante de son fils , comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur. Il ne tenta pas d'empêcher la tornade de ressentiments qu'éprouvait son garçon. Il préféra lui laisser le temps de digérer la nouvelle et se dirigea vers la porte , le laissant seul à tourner et virer dans son petit environnement. Une fois la porte fermée , Stiles ralluma son portable et s'attela à la tache :

Numéro un , contacter son meilleur ami . Numéro deux , recevoir son soutient . Numéro trois , aller botter le cul de ce foutu Derek Hale.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé quand l'Alpha contacta ses troupes. Chaque loup avait reçu le même message stipulant qu'ils devaient se rendre au loft et éteindre leurs portables dans la foulée. Il ne douta pas que sa meute avait suivi ses ordres , il n'était pas envisageable de lui désobéir sous peine de recevoir un entrainement intensif bien plus invivable pour eux la fois suivante.

Il attendait tout en méditant sur les derniers évènements en date. Il n'avait rien prévu de ce qu'il était arrivé mais comme l'avait si bien dit Stiles , est ce qu'ils pouvaient vraiment prévoir quoi que ce soit ? _Stiles_...Voilà le point qui soulevait le plus de questions et surtout le plus de peine. Ce qu'il allait devoir faire le rendait malade à l'avance mais il n'avait pas le choix. Tout comme il ne l'avait pas eu le soir précédent avec Erica. Il avait bel et bien menti pour protéger l'adolescent trop volubile et survolté. Il s'y était attaché plus que de raison et il fallait y mettre un terme. Son loup intérieur grogna à cette idée. Il tentait d'arracher les fers forgés de contrôle avec lesquels Derek avait dû l'enfermer. Bien profond dans son être mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas ressentir sa fureur parce que ça lui faisait une belle jambe à lui , tout ce qu'il voyait c'est qu'on lui retirait sa dose de kétamine et c'était intolérable. Et que ce soit un spécimen masculin importait peu , les sentiments n'avaient pas besoin d'être mis dans des cases. L'Alpha ne savait pas comment mais Stiles était devenu son point d'ancrage , son obsession constante. Dés qu'il le voyait il était comme en transe , aspiré par les reflets miellés de son regard. Certes le garçon lui tapait toujours autant sur le système , il ne savait pas se taire ni même rester en place mais c'était devenu touchant à la fois. L'homme taciturne avait trouvé en lui une étincelle qui ne cessait de grandir , cherchant à se réchauffer auprès de cet être solaire que rien ne pouvait arrêter ou faire flancher. Mais Stiles n'était pas un être surnaturel , il risquait sa vie à tous moments en voulant aider la meute , il saignait et ses plaies ne se refermaient pas dans la minute. C'était trop dangereux de le garder près de lui. La bête désapprouva encore , il pouvait le protéger lui , il le garderait enfermé bien au chaud et rien ne pourrait lui arriver. Mais Derek savait que ce raisonnement n'était pas le bon. Stiles était jeune , il méritait mieux , et l'attaque de l'oméga qu'il avait retrouvé avec Scott ne leur assurait pas d'être tranquilles.

Il fila dans la cuisine ouverte pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Ses larges mains recouvrirent ses joues où une fine barbe naissait. Il ne faisait plus attention à rien , il n'en avait plus envie. Il était conscient qu'il allait briser celui qu'il chérissait au delà de toutes les limites , qu'il allait se mettre à dos le second Alpha de la meute , qu'il allait décevoir ses bétas qui ne pourraient pourtant pas aller contre sa décision. La seule fois où il s'était senti aussi pitoyable , aussi faible et pourtant monstrueux , c'était à la mort de Paige. Celle qu'il aimait était morte par sa faute parce qu'il ne pouvait pas la protéger. Il n'était pas question qu'il fasse de même avec Stiles , quoi qu'il lui en coute et même si pour ça il devait faire en sorte qu'il le haïsse. La détermination du jeune garçon allait être redoutable , il allait falloir la parer avant que sa rébellion ne fonctionne et balaye d'un de ses sourires candide toutes les bonnes résolutions du brun.

L'alarme s'éveilla et il sentit sa meute au grand complet. Ils étaient tous à l'heure et pourtant le loup aurait préféré qu'ils ne viennent pas. Il remuait dans sa cage imaginaire , grattant le sol et y laissant de lourdes cicatrices métaphysiques. Derek avait du mal à se contenir de faire voltiger les meubles dans la pièce mais il avança pourtant , prudemment , jusqu'au salon. Tout le monde entra et il ne leur sourit pas plus que d'habitude , leur offrant le simple signe de tête qu'il leur accordait dans les pires moments. Au moins tout le monde savait de quoi il en retournait , ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

Boyd et Isaac s'accaparèrent les fauteuils , Lydia dans l'étreinte d'Aiden s'installa sur le canapé à coté d'Ethan , Scott et Allison prirent place sur le double face à eux et Erica se frotta à son Alpha en le contournant pour aller s'asseoir sur le bureau. Derek se souvint très bien la posture de son seul membre manquant qui avait fait de même deux jours auparavant. C'est sans remords qu'il dégagea la blonde en faisant jouer son regard de dominant. Elle ne put que se résigner à prendre un tabouret de bar et à le ramener dans la pièce. Isaac rompit le silence comme toujours , lunaire et surtout parfaitement inconscient de la sensibilité du sujet qui allait leur exploser au visage.

"_Tu vas bien Derek ?_ "

La question ne reçut aucune réponse. L'Alpha avait un discours rédigé à l'avance qu'il avait récité à voix haute pendant presque une heure et il ne passa pas par quatre chemins pour leur en faire part.

"_Je suis allé à la morgue avec le Sheriff. Pas de doute possible le loup cloué au mur était un oméga. Selon le rapport les lacérations correspondent à des griffes d'ours mais l'odeur que j'ai sentie ne s'y apparente pas tout à fait. Je ne sais pas de quoi il en retourne mais on est tous conscients qu'un ours ne cloue pas les corps et qu'au delà de ça un animal pur et simple n'aurait pas pu tuer un loup garou même par surprise. Il n'y avait plus le cœur quand ils ont fait le décompte de tous les organes répartis dans la pièce..._"

Lydia déglutit bruyamment et se recolla un peu plus contre un Aiden attentif. Il la calma en passant sa main le long de sa colonne vertébrale dans un geste aimant de compassion. Les jumeaux avaient vu des choses bien plus horribles et leur attitude ne changea pas. Le visage de Scott par contre perdit de sa couleur alors qu'il se remémorait la scène. Les bétas ne bronchaient pas et Allison faisait bonne figure. Derek ne savait pas comment poursuivre mais l'attitude de son jeune Alpha l'y contraint.

"_Où est Stiles au fait ? Comme tu nous as dit d'éteindre nos portables j'ai pas pu le joindre , tu l'as prévenu ?_ "

Derek ferma les yeux , se complaisant dans la noirceur de ses paupières closes. Quand il les rouvrit , il ne réussit pas à soutenir les regards qui le jaugeait et attendaient sa réponse. Il n'y a pas que lui qui s'était attaché à l'hyperactif. Sa meute l'appréciait comme un semblable , un ami fidèle , un frère d'armes. Il avait répondu présent pour chacun d'eux , parfois de manière sarcastique ou insolente mais il leur portait une attention que chaque loup ou humain appréciait. Même Boyd , d'ordinaire peu loquace , relatait avec entrain les exploits de cet impétueux maladroit.

"_Il ne viendra pas Scott..._"

"_Mais pourquoi ? C'est pas normal , attends je vais l'appeler..._"

Il sortit son portable qu'il ralluma et constata que son meilleur ami avait cherché à le joindre plus d'une quinzaine de fois. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'éclipser pour écouter les messages qu'il lui avait laissé étant donné qu'à part Allison et Lydia , les autres pourraient tout entendre même à une cinquantaine de mètres. Derek sentit ses muscles se contracter dans des spasmes douloureux. Il écouta aussi les messages , cette voix emportée au premier qui ne cessait de faiblir et de se décomposer dans les quatre suivants. Le dernier était le pire et il comprit pourquoi le sang de Scott se répandait sur le sol. La technique de la griffe pour s'empêcher de se changer. Il lisait la furie dans ses yeux devenus aussi rouges que les siens. Stiles ne hurlait plus , sa voix était lasse , gémissante.

"_Scott s'il te plait...Ne me fais pas ça...Réponds moi...Tu peux pas me laisser , tu ne peux pas être d'accord avec Derek. Ne m'abandonnez pas je n'ai rien fait de mal , je peux encore vous aider. Dis moi que j'ai tord de m'en faire et que rien n'a changé...Par pitié rappelle moi..._"

Ils étaient tous choqués et seule Erica semblait se délecter du spectacle. Même les jumeaux , à qui Stiles avait mené la vie dure au départ , ne pouvaient y croire. Scott enclencha le haut parleur et repassa les mots de Stiles afin que les deux humaines puisse comprendre. Une larme roulait sur sa joue , son cœur hurlant sa rage dans sa cage thoracique. Derek croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour ne rien laisser transparaitre.

"_Derek dis moi que c'est une connerie. Dis moi que je viens de rêver et que tu n'as pas vraiment dit ça au Sheriff..._"

Derek ne répondit pas et Scott vint à sa rencontre , l'empoignant par le col de son tee shirt. De longues trainées rougeâtres entachèrent la blancheur virginale de celui ci.

"_Putain Derek réponds merde.! J'te jures que si tu l'a vraiment banni de la meute je vais te le faire regretter.! Et sans Stiles compte pas sur moi pour rester._"

L'Alpha saisit le poignet de l'amas de nerfs qu'il avait face à lui. Il ne lui en voulait pas de ses propos et ils les comprenaient mais il allait devoir lui expliquer les choses , lui faire comprendre qu'il était tout aussi nocif pour Stiles d'avoir Scott dans sa vie.

"_Scott peu importe que tu veuilles quitter la meute. Vous êtes tous libres de vos choix mais nous avons besoin d'être forts face à ce qui se prépare et nous le sommes ensemble..._"

Scott tenta de se dégager et c'est Isaac qui gronda plus qu'il ne parla vraiment.

"_On est forts si on est au complet et là nous ne le sommes pas.!_"

"_Tu as raison Isaac mais séparément ce serait pire. Stiles est humain , il prends trop de risques pour nous. Nous ne sommes pas bons pour lui et on doit le laisser partir._"

"_Tu ne le laisse pas partir là tu le chasse._"

Boyd venait de se rallier à la conversation. Ils allaient tous y aller de leur petit commentaire justifié mais si exaspérant ?

"_Je le fais pour son bien. Pour qu'il puisse avoir une vie normale et ne pas risquer de se faire arracher les entrailles avant d'avoir 18 ans._"

Allison se leva à son tour. Elle savait que Derek ne ferait pas de mal à Scott mais elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien dire. Stiles était aussi son ami.

"_Je suis humaine et tu ne me chasse pas à moi._"

"_Tu es fille de chasseur , tu reçois un entrainement quotidien et franchement un loup garou face à ton arbalète n'a que très peu de chances de t'atteindre à temps. Et avant que vous ne me posiez la question , Lydia est une banshee qui sort avec un loup , elle sent la meute et elle peut prédire la mort avant même qu'elle n'arrive d'ailleurs elle continue d'affiner son don alors elle n'est pas ma plus grande source d'inquiétude..._"

La réponse parut faire tilt dans le cerveau de la chasseuse. Oui il avait sans doute raison. Mais laisser Stiles derrière eux comme si il n'avait jamais rien apporté à la meute n'était pas négociable pour autant. Derek relâcha le poignet de Scott qui détendait sa prise. A travers les yeux lupins , il put voir que son cerveau travaillait ardemment.

"_Je sais Scott , je sais ce qu'on ressent quand on perd quelqu'un qu'on aime. Je sais aussi que Stiles nous considère tous comme sa famille et que depuis la mort de sa mère il a une peur panique du rejet et de l'abandon...Mais si on ne fait pas ça pour lui , il ne prendra pas ses distances de lui même...Et crois moi je ne le fais pas de gaieté de cœur , si tu savais à quel point je me déteste de devoir prendre cette décision et ce que ça me coute... Mais je le fais parce que je suis l'Alpha. Parce que Stiles est un membre de la meute et que je dois justement protéger chacun de ses membres. Stiles sera plus à l'abri si il n'est pas vu en notre compagnie , si il ne sent pas comme nous...Qu'est ce que vous feriez tous si il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Si on ne pouvait pas le protéger ?_ "

Dans l'esprit de chaque loup , l'image d'un monde sans Stiles Stilinski germa. Une image sombre , atroce et étouffante , comme une nuit sans étoiles. Isaac se rassit , sonné et malheureux comme les pierres. Boyd tourna le dos au reste de la meute , ses épaules affaissées seules marques visibles du poids qui venait de s'abattre sur lui. Les filles pleuraient sauf Erica qui jubilait sur son siège , se dandinant peut être à l'idée d'avoir champ libre concernant l'Alpha. Elle était blonde mais pas stupide et il fallait être idiot pour ne pas voir ce qu'il se passait entre Derek et Stiles. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait laissé la porte ouverte la nuit précédente et qu'elle s'était jetée sur le loup au risque de voir sa tête séparée de son corps. D'ailleurs à ses yeux le destin avait un humour assez surprenant. Le loup et l'agneau ne faisaient pas bon ménage et elle allait s'assurer de changer ça.

Scott fut prit de mutisme , son corps redevenant celui de l'adolescent basique , ses traits ne reflétant plus le loup en lui. Il était tiraillé , souffrant d'une torture que rien ne pourrait arrêter. Sa main saignait mais ce n'était rien comparé à son cœur. Derek savait ce qu'il ressentait puisqu'il partageait sa peine. Mais ils s'étaient silencieusement mis d'accord.

Ils ne devaient plus s'approcher de Stiles.


	8. Désespoir , m'entends-tu?

Les heures défilaient. Longues , assassines.

Les doigts de Stiles étaient meurtris de tous ces mots tapés sur le clavier de son portable. Scott ne lui avait pas répondu , ses coups de fil étaient directement transférés sur la messagerie vocale de son meilleur ami , ses sms restés non lus , ses appels au secours ignorés. Que pouvait-il faire maintenant ? On était samedi , ils devaient tous être déjà au courant de la décision parfaitement arbitraire de ce foutu dictateur à fourrure d'alpha...Et personne ne se rebellait ? Comment pouvaient-ils accepter une chose pareille sans rechigner ? A croire que ça les arrangeait bien de se débarrasser de lui...Peut-être n'attendaient-ils que ça depuis des jours , des semaines , des mois...Non non , pas de parano...Mais franchement c'était son ami , le meilleur , son frère putain ! Prostré dans l'angle de son mur , en boule , Stiles tentait de contrôler la crise qui agitait déjà ses muscles. Non , il n'allait pas rester sans rien faire. Il n'allait pas céder aussi aisément , merde , il avait sa place tout autant que les autres. Ok, il n'avait pas deux oreilles pointues , pas de griffes à rallonge ou de truffe humide mais il les avait toujours aidés , il leur avait prêté main forte trop souvent pour qu'ils se permettent de le reléguer au second plan. Il se leva en tremblant , remerciant son alcoolisme de la veille qui lui donnait encore un peu de courage et qui l'avait surtout empêché de se déshabiller ce qui , fallait l'admettre , l'arrangeait pas mal à l'instant présent. Il ouvrit trop rapidement la porte de sa chambre qui cogna contre le montant dans un bruit sec et dévala les marches. Son père , installé au comptoir de la cuisine , sortit de ses pensées sous l'arrivée de cet énergumène débraillé fulminant de rage.

\- " _Stiles... Où tu comptes aller comme ça? Qu'est ce que tu fais? Calme toi s'il te plais..._"

Le concerné ne prêta même pas attention aux mots de son paternel. L'hyperactivité s'était de nouveau immiscée dans tout son être , ne lui laissant aucun répit. Guidé par une force nerveuse , Stiles cherchait en vain ses clés de voiture en tous sens , sur la table basse , sous les oreillers du canapé qui voltigeaient à travers la pièce... Le shérif fit tinter le porte clés dans sa main , attirant enfin le regard de son fils.

\- " _C'est ça que tu cherches?_ "

Stiles se figea , son regard scrutant le scintillement entre les doigts de cet homme qui le laissait chercher comme un abruti à travers tout le salon. Il avança d'un pas , tendu comme un arc , ses sourcils froncés faisant ressortir les cernes violacées sous ses yeux ternes et la main tendue en avant paume vers le ciel. Il gronda , menaçant et d'une voix rauque emplie de détermination :

\- " _Donnes moi ça..._"

Sa voix était sans appel. Mais le shérif referma ses doigts sur les clés brillantes avant de se redresser de son tabouret. Un soupir filtra de ses lèvres.

\- " _Non fils. Il en est hors de question , tu ne peux pas y aller...Encore moins dans cet état de nerfs. Je ne veux pas te retrouver dans un fossé c'est pas le but de la manœuvre!_ "

L'ambiance s'épaississait de manière visible entre les deux hommes. Stiles tentait de retenir le venin qui s'accumulait sur sa langue , refusant de se venger contre ce père souvent maladroit mais qui ne voulait en définitive qu'une chose , le protéger. Du monde et de lui-même. Mais là c'était simplement trop , si tout le monde se liguait contre lui , il n'allait pas hocher du chef et laisser pisser.

\- " _Et le but de la manœuvre en plus de m'exiler c'est de me priver de mon libre arbitre? M'enfermer dans ma chambre et prier pour que demain je ne pense plus à la meute? Que mon esprit déjà foutrement bancal se mette à vider le disque dur , effacer tout ce que j'ai vu , vécu et ressenti? Vous êtes pas dans la merde tous autant que vous êtes si vous imaginez une seule seconde que je vais accepter ce merdier sans rien dire. Même pas en rêve vous allez prendre des décisions pour moi en espérant que je ferme ma gueule. Obama lui même pourrait aller se faire mettre.!_"

Ses poings serrés tétanisaient. Tout son corps lui faisait mal , comme si on avait versé de la lave en fusion dans ses veines. Le shérif secoua lentement la tête mais ce geste ne sonnait pas une quelconque reddition. Il fallait qu'il remue son fils , qu'il lui ouvre définitivement les yeux sur cette vie qu'il subissait depuis déjà trop de mois , pour qu'il arrête de s'infliger autant de souffrances inutiles. Il l'avait toujours connu kamikaze , parfois involontairement suicidaire mais jamais masochiste.

\- " _Non Stiles. Il n'est plus envisageable que ce petit manège continue.J'aurais dû arrêter ça avant , dieu m'en soit témoin je suis un père pitoyable. Pourquoi tu devrais risquer ta vie comme ça à ton âge? Putain fils t'as aucun pouvoir , t'es pas bâti pour tout ce bordel métaphysique , même moi avec une arme je suis une proie facile et je sais que j'aurais aucune chance si on était attaqués ici. Je veux pas te perdre tu peux le comprendre non? Je fais tout ça pour ton bien , depuis que ta mère n'est plus là avec nous..._"

Il ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase. Non pas question. Mettre sa mère sur le tapis alors que depuis sa mort le sujet semblait tabou? Trop facile.

\- " _Alors ça , je te __**l'interdis**__.!..._" Il appuya son air menaçant en s'avançant encore plus près , toisant cette figure paternelle qui perdait tout à coup de sa superbe , l'index tendu devant lui. Ses épaules prises de soubresauts s'alignaient sur les battements compulsifs de ses cils afin de dégager les larmes de ses yeux. "_...tu n'as pas le droit de parler de maman. Elle aurait compris __**elle**__ , elle m'aurait soutenu , elle serait même surement déjà partie coller une beigne à ce connard de Derek qui se permet de vouloir diriger la vie de son fils. A aucun moment elle m'aurait laissé seul tu m'entends? Alors files moi ces saloperies de clés avant que mes mots ne dépassent ma pensée._"

Stiles n'attendit pas. Il dégagea d'un geste dur et implacable la main qui retenait le trousseau sur le comptoir , profitant que son père soit assommé par ses remarques pour sortir de la maison. L'air chaud et humide du début d'après midi balaya son visage et le calma brièvement. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû culpabiliser son père comme ça , qu'il était peut être allé trop loin cette fois ci. Mais tout partait bien trop en sucette pour ne pas enfoncer un peu plus le clou. Il tituba à moitié jusqu'à sa jeep , son portable inutile pesant dans la poche de son jean. Une fois au volant , il se sentit un peu moins atteint , comme si l'habitacle le réconfortait d'une certaine façon. Il perdait les pédales. Évidemment , il savait déjà que son mental ne tiendrait pas des lustres. Il était déjà complètement fêlé il manquait plus qu'un coup sur l'interrupteur pour que tout se fasse la malle. Exaspéré , il démarra sans plus attendre , roulant instinctivement tout en planifiant son programme d'action. Tout d'abord le loft. Ils devaient y être non? Surement.

Et pourtant se fut un échec cuisant. Un coup pour rien. Arrivé au bas de l'immeuble , aucune des voitures des membres de la meute et aucune moto n'était sur place. Dans le doute , il tapa tout de même le code qui ne fonctionna évidemment pas. Il le connaissait par cœur pourtant , il l'avait répété , écrit partout , retenu à force de se le chanter sur des mélodies bizarres dans sa tête. Il essaya une fois encore , deux fois , et dû à la dixième se résoudre au fait qu'ils avaient changé la combinaison. Ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps. A bout de nerfs il s'époumona , hurlant tout son saoul en frappant des poings sur la porte en acier.

\- " _Derek ouvre moi putain. Espèce de lâche! Allez y venez m'expliquer en face.! Venez me virer de vos vies comme un malpropre.! Ayez la décence de me regarder dans les yeux quand vous le ferez.! Aies les couilles de venir constater à quel point tu détruis ma vie enfoiré de canidé!_ "

Le souffle lui manqua vite , sa force haineuse aussi. Il n'était plus qu'une masse vulnérable glissant à genoux contre le froid de cette porte les mains en sang. Un vieillard passa à ses côtés , ralentissant le pas pour lui jeter un coup d'œil curieux et lui demander si il allait bien. Qu'est ce que Stiles pouvait bien répondre à ça alors qu'il était dans cette position puant la défaite? Il ne dit rien , le vieil homme finissant par s'éloigner et le laisser seul à sa peine.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté ainsi à prier dieu sait quel saint pour un miracle. Personne n'ouvrit. Personne n'ouvrirait plus d'ailleurs. Et personne ne vint à son secours. Il se remit lentement sur ses jambes et passa au plan B. Il lui fallait toujours une accumulation de plans de rechange pour s'en sortir , aujourd'hui ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Aller chez Scott. Il avait la clé après tout , il s'en foutait il entrerait quoi qu'il arrive. En quelques minutes , ignorant feux rouges et possibles contrôles de flics , il arriva devant cette maison douillette où il avait passé le plus clair de son temps. Les souvenirs vinrent lui tenir compagnie alors qu'il montait d'un pas mal assuré les marches craquantes du perron. Les parties de Lacrosse au fond du jardin , celles de baseball où ils atomisaient plus les vitres du voisinage que les points , les nuits à parler de filles , du futur , de faire des projets pour l'université. Quand ils pensaient que rien ne les sépareraient jamais. Que tout était surmontable même la perte des êtres chers. Toutes ces fois où le shérif accaparé par son boulot demandait à Mélissa de bien vouloir lui garder son fils toujours prompt à faire une connerie et que ce même garçon turbulent venait chercher l'affection auprès de cette famille de substitution... Après quelques secondes pour ravaler sa nostalgie , il chercha le fameux passe sur son trousseau et sourit en le trouvant enfin. Il avait eu une grande idée en faisant faire un double des clés de Scott. Essayant de l'enfoncer dans la serrure , il ouvrit de grands yeux. Non il avait dû se gourer de clé. Pourtant c'était bien celle la qu'il avait marquée d'un 's' au tipex . Elle refusa de s'insérer malgré les nombreuses tentatives des mains fébriles et tremblantes de Stiles. C'était une blague hein.? Une foutue caméra cachée.! Ils avaient prit le temps de changer les serrures? Fallait arrêter le délire , c'était quand même pas un lépreux ou un terroriste. La tristesse engloutit ses autres sentiments , la colère s'effondra noyée sous un raz de marée de solitude. Plus personne ne voulait de lui. Comment pouvait-on en arriver à ce stade en à peine quelques heures? Derek lui avait conseillé de s'éloigner de la meute il n'avait jamais parlé de l'en virer complètement de la sorte. Mais il se passait quoi là? Une vague de culpabilité grignota son encéphale..Il avait forcément dû faire quelque chose de mal..Une erreur..Ses sentiments pour le loup le plus con que la terre ai portée? Leur baiser? Mais il n'avait rien demandé lui.! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait le payer par ce vide? Ce néant complet? Il secoua sa tête avec force, les mâchoires serrées et entreprit de grimper à la gouttière qu'il avait empruntée des dizaines de fois si ce n'était des centaines. Il réussit à grand renforts de bruits très peu discrets , de halètements irrités et usés et finit par pouvoir pousser la fenêtre. Il remercia le ciel qu'elle soit toujours ouverte , enfin une chose qui n'avait pas changé. Enjambant la bordure , il sauta dans la chambre de son meilleur ami , ne pouvant que constater que le lit était fait et que Scott n'avait surement pas dû dormir là la nuit passée. Sa main passa sur la commode , les aspérités du bois titillant les plaies de son é était à sa place , rien n'avait bougé , ça en était presque rassurant de voir que ces objets qu'il connaissait depuis des années restaient immuables. Il ne savait plus où chercher maintenant..Le hangar? La fôret? Et là , une fulgurance... **L'HÔPITAL**! Le dernier de ses espoirs était de trouver cette femme , ce semblant de mère adoptive qui ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber , qui l'avait toujours aidé , encouragé et conseillé. Dans sa hâte il s'étala de tout son long ,ignorant les traces de sang frais que ses paumes laissaient sur la moquette immaculée. Rien à cirer , pas le temps. Il glissa le long de la gouttière et reprit le même chemin. La panique écrasait sa trachée et lui donnait l'impression de suffoquer quand il se décida à rouler à tombeaux ouverts , ce qui lui parut durer plus longtemps que ça ne le fut vraiment.

Arrivé à l'accueil des urgences après s'être garé à la va vite , livide , il ne fit pas attention aux regards appuyés des urgentistes et infirmières se posant de ses mains à son entaille sur la joue , le tout sans pouvoir éviter de repérer sa mine cadavérique. Cela lui permit sans mal de franchir les couloirs , de traverser les salles à la recherche de la seule personne encore capable de l'empêcher de sombrer. Passer pour un patient dans les vapes ou complètement drogué était un plus quand on souhaitait déambuler dans les allées d'un hôpital. Et là , il l'aperçut enfin devant une salle de garde à quelques mètres de lui. Elle avait le visage tourné dans sa direction comme si elle l'attendait. Était-ce le cas? Il plongea dans son regard , haletant , en proie à une divergence de sentiments passant de la peur au soulagement , de la crainte à la reconnaissance. Que lui dire? Est-ce qu'elle avait les réponses à ses questions? Est-ce que Scott lui avait parlé? Ses jambes menaçaient de céder quand il tenta de faire un pas. Puis un autre. Il aurait voulu courir vers elle comme on sprinte vers la délivrance mais il n'était pas certain d'y arriver sans s'étaler. Elle se tenait toujours là , l'observant avancer vers elle avec une lueur étrange dans le regard , le corps pivotant légèrement et semblant à deux doigts de tourner les talons et se détourner de lui.. **Quoi ?** Non ça ne se pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas être de mèche avec les autres , pas elle. Il chuchotta son prénom d'une voix plaintive et elle le stoppa net , la main entre eux alors qu'il était si proche qu'il aurait pu s'effondrer dans ses bras.

\- "_Stiles je ne peux pas te parler. Tu n'as rien à faire ici._ "

\- " _Mélissa..._"

Il savait à quoi il ressemblait à l'heure actuelle , implorant de son regard de chiot battu , prêt à fondre en larmes. Mais elle restait là face à lui , stoïque , imperturbable.

\- " _Je suis désolée. Tu dois comprendre...je ne peux rien faire pour Scott mais pour toi c'est différent. Va-t-en. Ne reviens pas ici ni à la maison. Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles et rentres chez toi. Il n'y a pas d'autre alternative et tu n'as plus rien à attendre de nous. Au revoir Stiles._"

C'était tout. Elle repartit travailler , traversant le couloir comme si de rien n'était. Pas de tremblements dans sa voix , pas de larmes au coin de ses yeux contrairement à ceux de Stiles qui ne comprenait plus rien. C'était juste comme ça , une interdiction de séjour , un adieu sommaire après toutes ces années où il l'avait considérée comme un membre de sa famille. Tout pouvait être balayé en quelques mots avec une rapidité chirurgicale. C'était le comble en sachant l'endroit où il se trouvait. Est ce qu'il avait bien entendu ce monologue ahurissant? Ou le sang qui tapait dans ses oreilles avait altéré sa perception des choses? Melissa McCall , cette femme souriante , aimante , qui le réconfortait , le berçait à la mort de sa mère venait de lui asséner le coup fatal sans émettre aucune émotion? Voilà , c'est à cet instant précis , seul et inerte au milieu d'un couloir qui se remplissait de corps en mouvement , que ça lui sauta aux yeux. Il était seul , livré à lui même sans plus personne pour l'écouter ou le comprendre. Et cette constatation allait devenir sa seule compagnie.

Le samedi avait fini par passer. Comme dans un brouillard , Stiles vivait un cauchemard éveillé. Lui qui pensait que ses yeux devaient se fermer pour que des images se mettent à le hanter , il avait tord , elles étaient là bien présentes alors que ses paupières étaient incapables de se clore ne serais-ce que quelques instants. Il errait dans sa chambre depuis son retour de l'hopital , la moquette portant les traces de ses allées et venues , une marque circulaire qui se distinguait de plus en plus au fil des heures passées à errer comme une ombre. Il n'avait plus faim , plus soif , il n'avait plus envie de rien. Rien du tout. Refusant de parler à son père derrière la porte vérouillée , de manger ce qu'il laissait sur un plateau dans le couloir , oubliant parfois de respirer. Il avait décidé de rester cloitré ,le regard dans le vague , l'âme tourmentée et le cerveau aux abonnés absents. Il avait usé son forfait en laissant des messages à tous les membres de la meute y compris ceux qu'il ne portait pas dans son coeur avant d'exploser son portable contre le mur le plus proche. Foutue technologie inutile et encombrante , au moins là il n'avait plus à y jeter un coup d'oeil toutes les minutes et sentir son coeur se briser en constatant que rien ne s'affichait jamais. Plus rien ne lui paraissait nécessaire maintenant, ni ouvrir la bouche ni même se changer ou se laver. Il ne se rendit compte que la nuit avait terminé sa course qu'une fois aveuglé par les premiers reflets de l'aube à travers sa fenêtre. Le dimanche allait se passer dans le même silence presque assourdissant que le jour précédent , il le savait déjà. Il prêta à peine l'oreille quand son père l'interpella derrière le seul rempart qui imageait parfaitement le barrage que Stiles voulait mettre entre eux depuis l'altercation de la veille :

\- "_Stiles , je dois retourner au poste. Il faudra qu'on parle ce soir et que tu te décides à sortir de là. Tu peux pas rester comme ça. Ne fais pas de bêtises , je reviens aussi vite que possible._ "

Pas de bêtises? Quelle blague. Il était déjà mort à l'intérieur. Froid comme la pierre , aussi utile qu'une coquille vide. Sa vie avait implosé , il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur rien. Lui qui avait besoin de gérer chaque situation de crise se retrouvait comme la vache au milieu de la tornade dans le film twister. Il se sentait trahi , meurtri , renié , expulsé de sa propre existence. Et tout le monde s'en foutait bien de son état. Il aurait pu se faire renverser par un bus , qui allait s'en soucier? **Raptor Jésus**? Il ne manquerait plus à personne à part son père. Ce bon vieux shérif. Et c'était la seule chose à laquelle il devait se raccrocher dorénavant. Se lever , marcher , forcer un sourire rassurant. Promettre que tout allait bien. Mettre un masque et ne plus le retirer.  
Il roula sur le côté pour se mettre debout , vacillant quelques instants avant de se débarrasser de ses vêtements et descendre au rez de chaussé nu comme un vers en direction de la seconde salle de bain , la seule contenant une baignoire. Il s'arrêta quelques instant face au miroir espérant presque que le reflet dans la glace commencerait lui aussi à mentir et qu'il lui renverrait le visage qu'il voyait encore quelques mois auparavant , souriant , jeune et insouciant. Elle n'en fit rien et il s'apprêta donc à s'habituer à cette tête de zombie fraichement sorti d'un épisode de '_the walking dead_'. L'eau bouillante ne lui arracha pas une seule étincelle de préservation , aucune émotions tangible , sa peau rougie par la chaleur ne réussissant pas à le sortir de sa torpeur. Mécaniquement il se lava , frottant plus que de raison ses bras , ses jambes et même les plaies de ses mains à vif. Il ponça chaque partie de son corps comme pour muer , laisser sous ses efforts son ancien lui , cette loque humaine qu'il était devenu en quelques heures. Il s'allongea, posa sa nuque contre le carrelage froid en fermant les yeux dans l'espoir de se remettre à réfléchir. Le lendemain ils les verraient tous. Retourner au lycée pouvait être l'occasion de parler à Scott entre quatre yeux mais aussi la possibilité de voir ses derniers maigres espoirs anéantis. Pourtant il n'allait pas se débiner , après tout il lui fallait des réponses et merde , il les méritait amplement. Il était en train de vivre une descente aux Enfers , littéralement. Lucifer lui même devait avoir pitié de lui. Alors même si ça ne devait rien arranger il aurait son explication. Pas de négociations ou d'esquive possible.

Les minutes s'allongèrent jusqu'à ce que l'eau gèle. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien , le manque de sommeil attisant la migraine qui explosait dans ses tempes et cette putain de sonnette venait lui vriller le crane par dessus le marché. Sonnette? D'un seul bond il était déjà droit comme un 'i' les yeux grands ouverts et la mousse roulant sur ses muscles alors qu'il sortait de la baignoire. Il fit son possible pour ne pas se casser la gueule une fois de plus , et tilta une fois la porte ouverte qu'il n'était pas en tenue pour parler à qui que ce soit sans se faire arrêter pour attentat à la pudeur. Il s'empara d'une serviette éponge , la noua autour de ses hanches en prenant garde qu'elle soit assez sérrée pour ne pas tomber à ses chevilles au moindre mouvement. Dégoulinant , il couru à toute allure pour traverser la maison jusqu'à la porte d'entrée , sentant en lui une once de vie pour la première fois depuis le début de toutes ces conneries. Il espérait qu'un de ses amis soit là , le doigt enfoncé contre cette sonnette qui ne se stoppait pas , faisant grossir son espoir qu'il pensait éteint. Il ouvrit à la volée , et son sourire se figea. Ce n'était pas Derek. Ni Scott. Pas même ce putain de mur sur pattes inexpressif de Boyd...

Non aucun d'eux et il ne s'attendait pas à la visite surprise face à lui qui le dévorait littéralement des yeux.


	9. Surveillance

Derek avait fait son boulot. A merveille.

Il avait donné toutes ses instructions à la meute , il avait instauré de nouvelles règles en espérant que son charisme de chef suffirait à les faire respecter. Il avait réussi l'impensable. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se sentir soulagé quand il avait accompagné Scott chez lui parler à sa mère , quand il l'avait vu supprimer les messages de Stiles l'un après l'autre en essayant de paraitre indifférent ce qui était une foirade totale. Son alpha avait retenu un sanglot quand il s'était s'agit d'appeler pour faire changer les serrures. Oui , tout s'enchainait rapidement et parfaitement mais Derek n'en menait pas large. Il ressentait une brulure intense , une marque au fer rouge au plus profond de ses entrailles. Devant sa baie vitrée , sans aucune présence pour le sortir de ses pensées , il se remémorait la discussion téléphonique avec le Shérif qu'il venait d'avoir plus tôt. Celui-ci l'avait contacté de son plein grès et il avait dû user de toute sa détermination pour ne pas flancher sous l'air désespéré de l'homme qui le suppliait presque de changer d'avis.

\- " _Derek , c'est le shérif Stilinski. Il faut qu'on parle..._"

Silence tendu. Le loup attendait la suite.

\- " _Stiles ne vas pas bien , je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Il est déchainé et il a besoin d'explications. Croyez moi il compte bien vous faire répondre de vos actes et il n'en démordra pas. Il va se perdre , je ne le reconnais plus._ "

Derek imaginait sans mal dans quel état devait se trouver l'adolescent. Il avait apprit à le cerner à la longue , il l'avait observé à tellement de reprises qu'il était parfaitement conscient que se retrouver seul était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Il lui arrachait tout un pan de sa vie , tout ce qui faisait son existence en lui retirant ses piliers et ce qui l'empêchait de se retrouver face à ses craintes et ses démons.

\- " _Je sais Shérif. Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Il va réussir à passer à autre chose._"

\- " _Derek , je vais me permettre et m'emporter quelque peu mais vous vous foutez le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude si vous pensez qu'il en est capable. C'est de Stiles dont on parle ! De mon fils têtu comme un âne qui à une peur panique de la solitude. C'était une mauvaise idée tout ça..._"

\- " _Shérif , on en à déjà parlé , il faut le protéger des monstres , de nous et de lui-même._"

L'homme à l'autre bout du téléphone perdait patience. Sa voix se fit plus empressée , plus fébrile.

\- " _Ne me faites pas la leçon Derek , je sais ce qui est bon pour mon garçon. Mais il perd pied. Rien que cette prise de décision est en train de le bousiller. Je ne veux pas me retrouver avec un Stiles vide qui n'a plus gout à rien._ "

Les doigts de Derek firent craquer le bois de son bureau. Il était tendu , le loup qu'il combattait essayait de se libérer , totalement agité à l'idée que Stiles puisse souffrir et être éloigné de lui. Un , deux , on respire et on se calme.

\- " _C'est trop tard Shérif. Tout est en place. On a plus le choix._"

Blanc à l'autre bout de la ligne. Intense réflexion. Dans un chuchotement , le Shérif finit par expirer.

\- " _Il arrive Derek. Je ne peux plus rien faire à part subir les conséquences alors je vous laisse la suite._ " Et il raccrocha.

Voilà plusieurs minutes que la communication était rompue et qu'il restait là à attendre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il la vit enfin. Cette foutue Jeep dont il reconnaissait le bruit du moteur à des centaines de mètres. Son cœur se serra brutalement quand l'objet de ses tourments en sortit , le regard perdu allant de droite à gauche à la recherche de quelque chose. Il se remercia silencieusement d'avoir fait poser ces vitres teintées qui lui permettaient maintenant d'assister à la scène du bas sans être vu. Stiles lui semblait plus gracile vu d'en haut , plus émacié que la veille. Son air blafard faisait ressortir les petites veines sur ses tempes et les larges marques de manque de sommeil sous ses yeux vitreux. Bon sang , mais qu'est ce qu'il lui faisait subir? De quel droit?

L'adolescent s'approcha enfin de la porte , les doigts agités de spasmes alors qu'il tentait vainement de faire un code qui ne fonctionnerait plus. Bourrique , il s'y reprenait tellement de fois...Et là Derek se retint à la vitre. Les mains à plat , le front posé contre le verre froid , il contrôla à grand mal un hurlement qui pouvait faire écho aux lamentations de Stiles à quelques étages de là. Il avait raison , il était lâche. Il était là à le regarder se déchirer sous ses yeux et ne pouvait pas aller le rejoindre pour le serrer dans ses bras. Le rassurer. Lui dire que tout ça n'était qu'une mauvaise blague. Seulement ça ne l'était pas. Son point d'ancrage était en train de s'écrouler comme un château de carte , le grognement qui monta dans sa gorge en marquait le début.  
Stiles ne bougeait plus , il ignora jusqu'au vieil homme qui semblait s'inquiéter de son état. Les minutes passèrent d'une lenteur alarmante sans que Derek ne fasse un pas en direction de la porte. Il s'en empêchait violemment , se focalisant sur cette touffe de cheveux hirsutes en contrebas secouée de spasmes. Il se contenta de suivre des yeux les mouvements saccadés et découragés de ce jeune d'ordinaire volubile et excessif jusque dans ses gestes. Quand il fut remonté dans sa voiture , il descendit enfin le pas trainant de crainte qu'il ne fasse demi tour. L'odeur du sang l'assaillit bien avant qu'il ne pousse la porte en fonte. De longues trainées ornaient le fer là où les poings de Stiles s'étaient abattus montrant les restes de cette force que l'adolescent ne soupçonnait même pas. Les doigts du loup passèrent dessus , recueillant les perles rubis sur ses phalanges. Tout ça prenait un tour irréaliste. Pourquoi ne lâchait-il pas l'affaire? Pourquoi n'acceptait-il pas simplement que toute la meute et ses proches fasse ça pour le mettre à l'abri? Non , il se mentait à lui même , il savait depuis le début que Stiles , ce nerveux de Stiles , ne pourrait pas se résoudre à un choix qu'on faisait pour lui. Le connaissant il aurait continué de se jeter tête baissée dans les emmerdes , amassant les coups comme si des os cassés n'importaient pas. Et il était hors de question que l'objet de tous ses désirs , de tout son amour aussi tordu soit-il , soit blessé ou pire alors qu'il pouvait l'éviter.

Après avoir refermé derrière lui , il remonta à toute hâte pour récupérer sa veste en cuir et les clés de sa camaro. Il se devait de l'éloigner mais ne pouvait pas rester là sans lui offrir encore un peu de protection. Le temps que les choses se calment , voilà comment il excusait son besoin pathologique de surveiller le garçon comme le lait sur le feu. Le sang sur sa porte ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se sentir serein ou à contrôler ses émotions. Maintenant il s'agissait de réfléchir comme lui. Où allait-il aller ensuite? Est-ce qu'il chercherait les autres au hangar d'entrainement? Au manoir? Non Stiles n'était pas stupide il n'irait pas là où on avait trouvé un oméga déchiqueté dans tous les sens. Non , il irait surement chez Scott. Et c'est là que le loup se rendit. Il resta à bonne distance de la maison , soupirant de soulagement de voir que la jeep était bel et bien là et que Stiles grimpait doucement les marches blanches jusqu'à la porte. Bon sang , les serrures...Vu l'attitude de l'hyperactif trépignant qui tentait d'enfoncer la porte de bois bien plus épaisse que lui , il était certain que le serrurier avait déjà fait son œuvre. Une part de son humanité sembla s'envoler en fumée quand il put enfin voir l'air de Stiles. Ses grands yeux baignés de larmes , sa lèvre tremblante d'incompréhension. Ce qu'il ne prémédita pas c'est de le voir reprendre un peu d'assurance et tenter de se mouvoir sur la gouttière. Il était complètement fêlé! Et foutrement borné. L'alpha se pencha un peu sur son volant pour mieux le voir se faufiler dans la chambre de Scott. Cet idiot avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte mais ce n'est pas là qu'il le trouverait. Il leur avait demandé à tous de se tenir éloignés pendant deux jours , implorant presque le père d'Alison de subir la présence d'une meute entière dans sa maison là où Stiles n'irait pas les chercher. Ou alors le ferait-il quand même mais le père Argent était aussi implacable qu'il pouvait bien l'être concernant la sureté de son entourage. Il tenait à Stiles autant que les autres.

Les secondes s'égrainèrent et Stiles ressortit. Il dégringola presque de la gouttière avant d'atterrir dans l'herbe verte du jardin. Un basculement sur le côté et Derek était presque déjà dehors la main sur la poignée pour aller le relever. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de son aide. L'hyperactif courrait déjà vers sa voiture , surement en quête d'une autre cachette où trouver une main tendue , un mot de réconfort , une excuse. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le suivre de loin , comprenant après quelques mètres où il se rendait. Le panneau décoré d'une croix rouge , l'hôpital de Beacon hills. Derek tenta une sortie même si la filature dans ce genre d'endroit n'est pas chose aisée. Les mains dans les poches , le visage bas , il s'insinua dans la foule , Stiles apparemment bien trop empressé pour regarder derrière lui. Il fallait dire qu'il se fondait pile poil dans le décor avec son air débraillé , son visage blême , ses mains en sang...Et cette trainée violacée sur sa joue...Ce rappel d'une soirée qui aurait dû se finir différemment...Mais cette simple chute avait sonné le glas pour le loup , ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un geste anodin qui aurait pourtant pu provoquer plus de dégâts. C'est là qu'il avait prit sa décision alors que dans un éclat de rire qu'il n'avait pu contrôler , bref et en sourdine , il avait vu s'étaler face à lui un Stiles paumé et maladroit. Il s'était autorisé un simple rictus , il n'avait pas pu se retenir et ça l'avait suffisamment déconcentré pour qu'il ne puisse pas attraper Stiles et l'empêcher de s'ouvrir la joue sur la table basse. Il y avait repensé toute la nuit , pesant les pour et les contre , mettant de l'ordre dans ses sentiments pour l'adolescent , finissant par se dire que ses ressentis pourraient bien le priver de tout contrôle de la situation. Alors il était clair dans son esprit que repousser Stiles lui sauverait la vie...Mais là , à le voir implorer une Melissa McCall jouant l'indifférence avec brio , il subissait mille morts. Stiles restait planté , au milieu du couloir , bousculé par les brancards et les infirmiers sans ciller. Est-ce qu'au moins il s'en rendait compte? Il préféra fuir la scène avant de se faire repérer, retrouvant le confort de son véhicule les mains blanchissant déjà sur le volant de cuir. Etait-il heureux de voir que son plan se déroulait sans accrocs? Non. Une part de lui-même aurait préféré qu'un membre de la meute cède , qu'un des humains qui n'avaient pas à suivre ses décisions prenne le parti de l'envoyer se faire mettre. Mais tout le monde le suivait. Et il détestait ça. Il ne put pas se résoudre à reprendre le chemin du loft , il préféra attendre que Stiles revienne d'un pas las vers sa jeep pour continuer de le pister. Après tout , il n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

Une fois dans le bon quartier , il se gara le plus loin possible , faisant les derniers mètres le séparant de sa planque toute trouvée , le couvert des arbres en face de la maison de celui qu'il avait si souvent veillé. Personne n'en savait rien mais quand l'insomnie le gagnait , il venait se réfugier ici depuis quelques temps , l'oreille tendue et le regard rivé sur la fenêtre de l'étage. Il se contentait de pouvoir apercevoir cette silhouette agitée , passant et repassant devant la vitre. Parfois il somnolait contre le saule pleureur qui le cachait de la vue des voisins et était réveillé par les hurlements de Stiles dans son sommeil , suivis des paroles paniquées se voulant rassurantes d'un père aux abois. Il détestait ça , ces cauchemars qui venaient entacher le sommeil de l'adolescent de plus en plus ces derniers temps. Alors il se faisait un devoir de le couver des yeux , de s'assurer qu'il ne craignait rien de pire que les monstres qui cavalaient dans ses songes. Cette fois encore , il se posta contre l'écorce rugueuse qui soutenait son profil , s'y appuyant pour trouver l'angle parfait. Il poussa son ouïe , tentant d'entendre une quelconque conversation , mais le Shérif Stilinski parlait dans le vide. Une porte qui claque. Le silence. La capacité de Stiles à rester silencieux était inconnue au bataillon , il parlait même dans son sommeil. Voilà qui avait de quoi inquiéter le loup qui remuait sous la peau de Derek. De longues griffes naissaient déjà à l'extrémité de ses doigts et il les enfonça dans sa paume pour rester concentré. C'était pas le moment de déconner.

La journée termina sa course sans que le lupin n'entende la voix tant espérée. Il entrapercevait parfois Stiles , tournant et tournant encore dans un cercle répétitif. Ensuite il le perdait des yeux. Et le circuit reprenait. Tout la nuit avait subi la même rengaine. D'après ce qu'il avait perçu des mots du Shérif , Stiles n'avait pas mangé , il n'était pas sorti de sa chambre. Le bilan de toute cette machination était pire que ce à quoi ils s'attendaient tous vraiment.  
Scott était venu aux nouvelles , tentant de joindre son Alpha des dizaines de fois. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire dans quel état se trouvait son meilleur ami , ça aurait rendu les choses encore plus terribles alors il n'avait pas décroché. Le soleil pointait à travers les branches quand le Shérif sortit de chez lui pour retourner au poste. Il avait la mine angoissé , le visage tiré et son uniforme plissé montrait que lui-même n'avait pas beaucoup fermé l'œil. Le faible équilibre de la famille Stilinski , déjà bien fragile , était en train de se détruire devant ses yeux. Prier pour que la suite ne soit pas du même acabit , serait-ce suffisant? Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que la porte de la chambre ne s'ouvre en faisant craquer le bois sur ses gonds. Des pas dans l'escalier. Une autre porte. Un bruit d'eau qui coule? Pas sûr mais il l'espérait , ça signifierait que Stiles ne resterait pas prostré toute la journée. Il se surprit à relâcher un souffle trop longtemps contenu. Pas à pas , il y arriverait , il se remettrait et il serait heureux. Il fallait s'en convaincre parce qu'il fallait qu'au moins un d'entre eux s'en sorte. Lui avait déjà choisi le sacrifice.  
Une odeur interpella le loup , ses narines frémissant imperceptiblement en sentant des relans musqués , une effluve subtile qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de percevoir. Mais où? Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus jusqu'à ce qu'un homme attire son attention. Élancé , la marche assurée et confiante , des épaules carrées qui étiraient le jean de sa veste , une chevelure ébouriffé qui aurait pu faire croire à une coupe au réveil mais qui était savamment travaillée... Ce gars , l'inconnu de la jeep. Rien qu'à le voir tout son corps se tendait , les muscles arc boutés prêts à laisser se déverser la sauvagerie primitive qu'enfermait son enveloppe corporelle. Qu'est ce qu'il venait foutre là? Surement une coïncidence. Même si Derek ne connaissait pas tout le monde , il s'assurait toujours de se tenir au courant des nouveaux venus dans la ville depuis que le Nemeton était éveillé et qu'il crevait la dalle concernant l'énergie surnaturelle. Lui , il ne savait définitivement pas qui il était , d'où il venait ni pourquoi. Il le suivit de la tête tapi dans l'ombre , se félicitant d'avoir fait le choix de venir dans les parages. Au moment où il pensait le voir continuer sa route , celui-ci n'en fit rien et remonta l'allée de chez les Stilinski. Putain mais c'était quoi ce sketch? Genre le mec pouvait se pointer comme ça chez **son** Stiles? Son Stiles...Voilà qu'il se remettait à partir en cacahuètes. Il n'était plus son Stiles , ne l'avait même jamais été puisque Derek lui même ne lui en avait pas donné l'opportunité. Mais un sentiment tout nouveau vint lui serrer les tripes. Comme une main refermée sur ses organes vitaux qui faisait remonter le sang directement à son système nerveux. La jalousie. L'instinct de préservation. Il l'avait ressenti l'autre soir quand il avait vu Stiles rentrer avec un parfait étranger , celui là même qui lui avait caressé la joue en lui murmurant quelque chose que le loup n'avait pu entendre. Jamais il n'avait eu la douleur de ressentir ce trait caractéristique de l'homme amoureux et possessif. Et maintenant il en subissait les affres en ne pouvant détourner ses yeux d'un Stiles , à moitié nu , une serviette tombant négligemment sur ses hanches magnifiquement taillées face à une espèce de mannequin prédateur sexuel qui le bouffait des mirettes depuis qu'il avait ouvert la porte avec un sourire appréciateur. Le saule pleureur commença à subir les retombées de tout ce que le lycaon devait contenir alors qu'à bout de nerfs il devait rester là à tout entendre et à tout voir sans pouvoir agir.

Cette connerie de Karma était bien la chose la plus inutile et la plus pourrie au monde.


	10. A la croisée des chemins

Les restes d'eau et de mousse s'écoulaient lentement sur le sol.

Stiles se tenait fermement à la poignée de la porte ouverte , l'autre tentant avec maladresse d'empêcher cette foutue serviette de se faire la malle. La situation le gênait terriblement mais tout le monde ne semblait pas partager son désarroi vu l'air rieur qui lui faisait face. C'était quoi son prénom déjà? Un truc en rapport avec la nourriture...Ah oui , Thaï.! Le mannequin aux pommettes pleines , à la mâchoire carrée et aux grands yeux anisés était là en train de le reluquer silencieusement. L'adolescent ne savait pas trop comment engager la conversation , à moitié à poil c'était compliqué de paraitre décontracté. Sa voix mal assurée filtra pourtant de ses lèvres dans un timide '_salut_'. Quel con , il aurait pu trouver mieux. Mais lui sortir un "**qu'est ce que tu fous là**" ça aurait peut être un peu refroidi l'ambiance. Le sourire de Thaï s'étira à la commissure , sa tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté alors qu'il répondait d'une voix plus grave que dans le souvenir de Stiles :

\- " _Bonjour. Je te déranges apparemment. ?!_ " Le brun le détaillait des pieds à la tête comme pour marquer sa question rhétorique. Il connaissait déjà la réponse et l'éclat amusé dans ses yeux montrait bien qu'il n'en avait rien à faire d'arriver à un moment inopportun. Stiles se racla brièvement la gorge , les joues empourprées.

\- " _Disons que je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de la visite. Mais...tu veux entrer.?_ "

Il se décala de la porte , râlant intérieurement de laisser des flaques sur son passage qu'il allait devoir nettoyer avant de faire du ventriglisse du salon à la cuisine. Thaï jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule , ses dents blanches subtilement alignées se voyant dévoilées par ses lèvres pleines dans un sourire victorieux . Stiles n'en comprit pas le sens mais ne prit pas le temps de se poser plus de questions alors que le dieu grec se décidait enfin à passer le seuil. Il referma derrière lui et se rendit compte de la situation des plus particulières qu'il vivait présentement. Il faisait entrer un inconnu chez lui comme ça , comme si c'était d'une normalité totale. Ok , quelques heures plus tôt il tournait en rond en imaginant une longue vie de solitude et de dépression , cloitré comme un ermite dans sa chambre. Peut être que c'est la raison qui le poussait maintenant à accepter n'importe qu'elle présence qui pouvait lui changer les idées ne serais-ce que pour un bref instant. Oh et puis merde , il avait vraiment un besoin de pas être tout seul actuellement et la vue de la personne qui découvrait l'entrée de sa maison était loin d'être désagréable. Bien moulé ce petit cul dans ce jean. Un frisson remonta le long de son échine , " _on se concentre coco_ ". Il rajusta le tissu éponge imbibé , le serrant avec force avant d'oser s'avancer , bredouillant :

\- " _Euh...tu veux t'asseoir ? Boire quelque chose ? Ou tu es là pour envisager la rénovation de cette vieille bicoque en ruine? Il parait que les stars aiment bien le bénévolat et les causes perdues pour occuper leur temps._"

Bon , son humour était aussi au fond du seau que le reste de sa personne. Mais Thaï ne le fit pas remarquer. Pas de commentaire sur ses blagues pourries ça le changeait un peu de ses amis. Enfin anciens amis plus précisément...L'éphèbe haussa une épaule avant de retirer sa veste en jean , dévoilant un tee shirt noir serrant artistiquement le moindre de ses muscles. Putain , c'était un défilé Dior à lui tout seul. Stiles dû se recentrer en entendant des bribes d'une phrase qu'il n'avait pas du tout suivie. Il lui jeta un regard rond , papillonnant des yeux avant de le pousser à répéter.

\- " _Je te disais que tu pouvais aller enfiler quelque chose , tu seras certainement plus à l'aise. Même si je ne me plains pas de te voir en l'état , c'est sans doute plus agréable pour moi que pour toi..._"

\- " _Ah oui..oui oui , je vais enfiler un truc...Fais comme chez toi surtout je reviens dans deux minutes._"

Il ne se fit pas prier pour monter quatre à quatre les marches jusqu'à sa chambre où il s'enferma le temps d'enfiler de quoi être présentable. Un boxer attrapé à la va vite , un short taillé dans un jogging gris clair et un tee shirt blanc plus tard , il redescendait à toute hâte rejoindre celui qui s'était nonchalamment installé sur le canapé , un bras tendu sur le dossier , une cheville reposant sur le genou opposé.

\- " _Tu te sens mieux?_ "

La question pouvait englober tellement de choses. Est-ce qu'il allait mieux maintenant qu'il était habillé? Mieux que ces derniers deux jours à trainer comme une âme en peine , bouffé par la solitude et la colère? C'est sincèrement qu'il répondit en s'avançant pour s'installer dans le fauteuil à côté du brun :

\- " _Mieux que je ne l'aurais imaginé._ "

Apparemment sa franchise plaisait à Thaï qui de redressa , ses coudes sur ses genoux et les mains jointes sous son menton. Il plongea son regard dans le sien , un courant électrique semblant se matérialiser entre eux. Stiles mordilla sa lèvre , cherchant comment engager la conversation. Mais son interlocuteur le prit de court.

\- "_ Je te conseille de ne pas faire ce genre de choses , mon self-control à des limites.._"

\- " _Ne pas faire quoi?_ "

\- "_ Titiller ta lèvre inférieure..._"

Les yeux écarquillés , Stiles pinça les lèvres l'une sur l'autre avant de secouer la tête et de se lever en direction de la cuisine et de lancer l'air de rien :

\- " _Un sprite ça te vas? Ou un café? De l'eau?..._"

Un rire accompagna sa question au moment où il ouvrait le frigo. Il se pencha en arrière , courbant ses reins pour regarder en direction du salon.

\- " _Comme toi , ça ira très bien._"

Il hocha la tête récupérant deux canettes et deux verres. Les mains chargées , il revint s'asseoir pour faire le service et se renfonça dans le fauteuil moelleux de son père en buvant une gorgée histoire de calmer les palpitations de son cœur.

\- " _Merci...Alors Stiles , tu aimes les loups ?_ "

Stiles ne put se retenir et cracha allègrement le contenu de ses joues gonflées dans un flot digne d'un arroseur électrique. Il toussota et s'essuya d'un revers du poignet , sous le choc de la question. Merde , comment il savait? Il ouvrait et refermait la bouche comme un poisson hors de son aquarium mais rien ne venait. D'ordinaire il était assez doué pour détourner les interrogations trop curieuses de certains mais là il avait pas prémédité le coup. Comment s'en dépatouiller à présent que penser aux loups lui était si douloureux? Et pourquoi il lui demandait ça aussi naturellement , le prenant de court en frontal avec autant d'assurance?

\- " _Je parle de ton tee shirt..La famille Stark c'est bien ça?_ "

L'hyperactif baissa les yeux sur son haut , choisi par pur hasard mais qui se trouvait bel et bien affublé de la devise de cette famille tout droit sortie de sa série préférée , Game of thrones. Une tête de loup surplombait cette phrase connue des adeptes du genre '**Winter is coming**'. Alors ça venait de là? Tout ce stress juste pour un tee shirt offert à l'occasion de Noël par Scott. Il vida d'un coup sa cage thoracique , avant de forcer un sourire.

\- " _Oui , j'aime assez. Je vois que tu connais tes classiques. Un point commun._ "

\- " _Je ne crois pas avoir raté un seul épisode jusqu'à présent. Mettons ça sur le compte d'un coup de foudre pour John Snow._ "

Son personnage favori. Il commençait à entrevoir qu'il ne l'appréciait peut être pas seulement pour son rôle mais qu'il partageait surement les gouts de Thaï pour les bruns rebelles à la barbe naissante et au caractère renfrogné. Si il faisait la comparaison , ça lui rappelait vaguement un certain connard de loup justement. Il observait son visiteur sourire par dessus son verre qu'il portait délicatement à sa bouche. Stiles dû détourner le regard pour reprendre une contenance. C'était très étrange , deux fois qu'il le voyait , qu'il le mettait dans l'embarras le plus total mais qu'il lui était impossible d'user de sa répartie cinglante contre lui pour s'en débarrasser. Pourquoi être en confiance avec quelqu'un dont il n'avait retenu le prénom que par un miracle culinaire? Thaï le sortit de sa rêverie en lui posant une nouvelle question déstabilisante pour lui.

\- " _Tu ne me demande pas ce que je fais là? Je suis certain que tu meurs d'envie de savoir mais que tu n'oses pas le prononcer..._"

Certes , il aurait menti en prétextant qu'il ne souhaitait pas savoir. Et il lui retirait une épine du pied en abordant le sujet comme un grand. Il l'incita à poursuivre en un simple mouvement du chef. Thaï reposa son verre sur la table et passa les doigts dans ses mèches de jais.

\- " _Ce n'est pas une visite innocente. Tu n'es pas con Stiles._ "

Alors là , remarque super constructive. Il lui sortait ça comme ça de but en blanc , genre normal la base.

\- " _Euh...Comment dire...Bah merci quoi. Je suis pas con...C'est censé être un compliment? Si c'est une technique pour m'amadouer t'aurais pu tourner ça un peu différemment style 'oh stiles tu es intelligent' là ça aurait peut être rendu le truc un peu plus sympatoche tu vois?_ "

Thaï se marrait ouvertement maintenant. Il porta la main à sa bouche devant l'air ahuri d'un Stiles qui ne pigeait plus rien au tour que prenait la conversation. Il se calma rapidement , éloignant ce fou rire intempestif en fermant légèrement les yeux avant de reprendre.

\- " _Pardon. Je m'y prends un peu mal...Ce que je voulais dire c'est que tu es effectivement intelligent. Seulement tu ne semble pas être assez concentré quand autre chose te trotte dans la tête. Ce qui fait que ta conscience rate des éléments clés qui pourraient te mener tout seul à une réponse. Tu vois où je veux en venir?_ "

\- " _Alors là , pas des masses non. Je capte walou à ton laïus..._"

Stiles se gratta le sommet du crâne , un œil plissé en tentant de faire le tri dans le speech du mannequin Dior. Fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus , la concentration c'était pas son fort mais alors là encore moins. Thaï prit une longue inspiration , ajoutant des gestes à son explication , de longs mouvements amples ponctués de silences histoire d'être certain que l'hyperactif puisse tout saisir.

\- " _Je reprends. Tu te demandes ce que je fais ici. Et je te dis que tu peux trouver la réponse tout seul..._ " Stiles lui jeta un regard suggestif , son esprit virevoltant vers des contrées où les vêtements n'étaient pas d'une nécessité absolue et Thaï qui s'en était rendu compte le ramena à la discussion dans un claquement de doigts "_...Non Stiles , pas ce genre de choses ça c'est bien trop évident. Ce n'est que la partie immergée de l'iceberg. Cherche un peu plus profondément. Sans avoir de pensée salaces s'il te plait.!_" Ok Stiles souriait comme un bienheureux , facile de voir le sens qu'il avait donné à la phrase du brun. Il s'efforça de se calmer et hocha la tête. " _Réfléchis bien maintenant et tires en des conclusions._"

Bon , si on remettait les choses en perspective , il avait rencontré Thaï deux jours auparavant. Dans des circonstances désastreuses. Bourré et errant dans une forêt pleine de saloperies à grandes dents et tout le tintouin. Ses souvenirs étaient encore flous , embués par les éclats ambrés du whisky qu'il avait ingéré ce soir là. Thaï l'avait ramené et là il était de nouveau dans les parages. Quel était le facteur commun ormis le fait que ces deux fois là il était au fond du trou , parfaitement paumé et subjugué par la peine? Les paupières plissées sous l'effort qu'il faisait , il se massa doucement les tempes , sa migraine revenant au galop. Qu'est ce qu'il devait comprendre?

\- " _Où tu veux en venir Thaï? Qu'est ce que je suis censé trouver comme réponse?_"

Le brun le fixait , neutre. A quoi il jouait exactement? Parce que là il ne voyait pas le but.

\- " _Bon...Jusque là , à quoi tu penses?_"

\- " _Mon raisonnement c'est que t'es un super héros ou mieux un ange gardien vu que tu t'es pointé deux fois aux moments propices pour me faire du bien..Façon de parler hein , pas de sous entendu graveleux. Donc soit t'as un sixième sens aussi développé que les muscles de Stallone , soit ce sont des coïncidences...Mais je suis bien placé pour savoir que rien n'est dû au hasard à Beacon Hills..._"

Vu l'étirement des lèvres face à lui , il marquait un point. Mais non , arrêtons le délire , un ange gardien? Et puis quoi encore , la fée clochette faisant du rodéo sur des mini licornes magiques?

\- "_ Je ne suis pas un ange. Loin de là Stiles..._" Un petit raclement de gorge hyper sexy plus tard , il continuait avant que Stiles ne se mette à défaillir. "_Mais tu as raison , je pense être tombé au bon moment dans ta vie sans vouloir me vanter._ "

\- " _Ok , ... mais comment tu t'es démmerdé pour être sur la fréquence de mes sentiments et arriver sur ton fier destrier à cet instant précis?_ "

\- " _Ah ça , je ne peux pas te le dire pour l'instant. Secret professionnel. La seule chose que je peux te dire maintenant c'est que je ne suis pas comme les autres...Et que tu ne l'es pas non plus..._"

Stiles avala difficilement sa salive. Tout ça prenait une tournure des plus étranges. A quoi est-ce qu'il avait encore à faire? Il prit le temps de se redresser lentement , bien décidé à mettre le plus d'espace entre cette possible nouvelle menace et lui. Quel abruti , il l'avait laissé entrer chez lui et là il était seul dans son salon avec un mec qui lui faisait bien comprendre qu'il n'était pas normal.

\- " _Ne me fuis pas Stiles. Si j'avais voulu te faire du mal j'aurais déjà eu de multiples occasions de le faire tu ne pense pas? Je ne suis pas là pour te mettre en danger au contraire , je viens te faire une proposition pour te sauver..._"

Une nouvelle fois il déglutissait et c'était loin d'être torride. Il se renfonçât les bras écartés sur les dossiers du fauteuil comme une étoile de mer sur un rocher. Les rebondissements se faisaient trop rapprochés en ce moment , il allait en claquer à la longue...Il avait la gorge sèche , le cerveau à vif et n'était pas bien certain de vouloir en entendre plus..Ou alors si? Putain de curiosité mal placée.

\- " _Stiles tu n'es pas celui que tu crois. Tu te penses inutile? Que tu es un adolescent des plus banals ? Tu frayes avec les loups et tu attires les êtres surnaturels comme un aimant...ça ne t'as jamais paru suspect? Tu ne t'es jamais demandé si dans le fond tu n'étais pas autre chose?..Bien plus que ce que tu crois.?_"

Ouow ouow ouow , c'était du pu délire.! Lui , adolescent excité du bulbe , pas foutu de marcher sans se prendre une porte ou un mur , il serait différent? Ouais bon ça il le savait qu'il était pas tout à fait possible de le ranger dans la case 'normal' du point de vue de cette société à deux balles. Mais de là à envisager être autre chose qu'un pauvre petit humain maladroit et agité...Et pourquoi c'est lui qui lui en parlait? Comment il était au courant pour la meute? Bordel intersidéral en perspective.

\- " _Attends t'es en train de me balancer que j'ai un pouvoir ou une connerie dans le genre? Comme superman? J'te recadre direct je viens pas d'une autre planète , je suis bien le fils de mon père et je me suis pas encore mis à faire chauffer mon burger grâce à une vision laser génialissime... Sérieusement mec , je suis moi. Juste moi. Y'a rien de plus banal que d'être Stiles Stilinski.!_"

Un claquement de langue et un regard désapprobateur de Thaï et il s'en voulu presque de le contredire.

\- " _T'es vraiment un bourricot. Je ne suis pas encore en droit de tout te dire , je n'ai pas à le faire mais Stiles merde essaye de suivre un peu. Tu as un esprit tellement fin tu devrais toi même te rendre compte de tout ça. Et on à plus vraiment le temps de faire un debriefing. Tu es en danger , bien plus que tu ne l'a jamais été. Tu ne passes pas inaperçu depuis que le Nemeton est de nouveau actif. Je suis pas le seul à savoir des choses te concernant , tu ne peux pas rester dans les parages. Ce que je suis venu te proposer c'est de partir quelques temps , comprendre qui tu es , te forger pour pouvoir accomplir ta destinée_."

Là c'était pas possible. Il se leva d'un coup , traversant le salon de long en large en passant sa main sur ses yeux dans un rire nerveux. Le Nemeton. Toute la population était au courant ou quoi? En gros il avait encore affaire à une créature d'apparence irrésistible , qui en savait beaucoup trop et qui venait lui raconter tout un tas de conneries. Il se mit à marmonner tout seul , ses doigts étirant ses cheveux en tout sens.

\- " _Je délire. J'ai dû m'assommer dans ma baignoire , pareil je suis déjà mort et j'en sais rien...un avc ou un truc comme ça...Ou c'est la chaleur...Je suis en pleine crise de démence...Je vois pas d'autre alternative , je déraille. Fallait bien que ça arrive à force , trop de chocs à la tête...Ce sale con de Derek Hale toujours à me coller des claques derrière le crâne bah voilà on y est il m'a détraqué l'encéphale..._"

\- " _Stiles calme toi deux secondes..._"

Thaï vint à sa rencontre , posant fermement ses mains sur ses épaules pour le faire tenir en place. Ses yeux avaient prit une teinte plus dorée , avalant dans ses iris les pointes de vert que Stiles avait bien repérées. Deux yeux quasiment jaunes le fixait et il ne put contenir un mouvement de recul.

\- " _Mais tu es quoi putain? Qu'est ce que c'est cette histoire de destinée? Et tu veux que je partes où , comment , avec qui , avec quel moyens? Je suis qu'un ado j'ai même pas fini mon année tu te rends compte de ce que tu me sors comme énormités?_"

\- " _Je m'en rends compte mais j'ai plus le temps de te brosser dans le sens du poil et d'y aller molo. C'est pas comme ça que ça marche. J'ai des choses à planifier mais j'ai besoin de ta réponse le plus rapidement possible. Je ne peux pas attendre éternellement , il y a un jet privé affrété pour un départ demain soir. Tu n'as à t'inquiéter de rien juste me faire confiance. Je sais que c'est dur à avaler comme informations , que je te brusque et que te connaissant tu vas me faire tout un plat de petits détails insignifiants...Mais je ne vais pas te laisser te faire tuer. Ils t'ont tous abandonné Stiles. Il ne te restes plus rien ici.._."

C'était faux. Il lui restait quelqu'un.

\- " _Mon père. Qui va faire attention à son cholestérol? Qui c'est qui va l'empêcher de se faire arracher la tête par un Kanima ou un autre enfoiré de monstre?_"

Thaï tiqua..Surement le fait qu'il ai insulté les monstres en se sachant toujours pas ce que ce gars sublime face à lui pouvait bien être. Si y'avait pas le temps pour plus d'explications , y 'avait pas le temps non plus pour faire dans la dentelle et éviter de froisser celui qui l'empêchait de bouger. Il trépignait sur place , ses neurones en sur-régime.

\- " _Ton père aura de tes nouvelles. Ce sera le seul au courant. Je peux lui parler ou tu peux le faire. Sinon tu as aussi l'opportunité de partir avec moi , lui laisser un mot et éviter les effusions. Nous le préviendrons une fois à destination. Comme tu le souhaite. Mais tu n'as pas plus de choix à ta disposition. Qui est encore là pour te protéger dis moi? Ils croient tous que tu es juste un humain , qu'en t'excluant tu ne risqueras rien. Faut être stupide pour penser ça._ "

Là il allait pas le contredire. Idiot de Derek. C'est vrai qu'il croulait pas vraiment sous la protection de son entourage en ce moment...Mais de là à se barrer comme ça? Laisser son père derrière lui? Voler vers une destination inconnue avec un mec surement psychotique qui avait pas prit son traitement depuis longtemps et qui le prenait pour dieu sait qu'elle entité non humaine? **Chaud**. Comment en était-il encore une fois arrivé à se foutre dans une merde noire dont il captait pas les subtilités? Son esprit fourmillait de toutes les informations qu'il avait à digérer.

\- " _Stiles...je dois y aller , j'ai..._"

\- " _Oui oui des trucs à planifier touça touça...mais si je te dis non? Si je refuse de faire ce que tu me demande? Il se passera quoi?_ "

Les yeux dans les yeux , Thaï massait doucement les épaules tendues de l'ado voguant entre réflexion et crise de panique.

\- " _Je ne suis pas maitre de l'avenir. Je peux seulement te dire que ça sera pas joli à voir. Et que si tu venais à refuser mon offre , tu le regretterais à un moment ou à un autre. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Si tu viens avec moi tu seras en sécurité , je m'en porte garant. Si tu ne viens pas je ne pourrais rien pour toi...Vu les derniers évènements en date je ne vais pas pouvoir rester ici alors que c'était ce qui était prévu. Je n'ai plus d'autre choix non plus que de te prendre avec moi."_

Stiles repoussa délicatement les mains de Thaï. Donner une réponse maintenant c'était impensable. Il lui fallait du temps. Beaucoup plus que ce qu'il lui permettait de prendre. Il avait la nausée , combinée à une migraine qui devenait insoutenable. Mais il réussit tout de même à prononcer :

\- " _Demain soir..Il te faut une réponse avant demain soir...Laisse moi la journée pour réfléchir tu veux bien? Là j'ai besoin d'un peu de calme..._"

Le brun hocha la tête et se recula , partant récupérer sa veste en jean et l'enfiler , il lui jeta un dernier coup d'oeil avant de sortir sans ajouter un mot de plus. Stiles s'allongea sur le canapé , un bras en travers de ses yeux. "**_Je ne suis pas normal..._**" voilà ce qu'il se répétait inlassablement à voix basse. C'était drôle , sa mère lui disait toujours qu'il était différent quand il était plus jeune. Il pensait que c'était pour calmer ses crises , qu'elle voulait le rassurer et lui redonner confiance en lui murmurant qu'il était exceptionnel et qu'il accomplirait des choses épatantes. Et si c'était plus que ça finalement? Jamais de toute sa vie d'adolescent il n'avait autant voulu qu'elle soit là pour lui expliquer le sens de ses mots , qu'elle le prenne encore une dernière fois dans ses bras pour le conseiller. Il était à la croisée des chemins. Quelle direction est-ce qu'il devait prendre? Il resta ainsi pendant des heures somnolant entre deux questions qui se bousculaient au portillon jusqu'à ce que son père rentre. A son arrivée , Stiles se leva , s'étira et fit en sorte de ne pas montrer une quelconque émotion pouvant trahir tous les évènements de l'après midi. Il refusa de se joindre à son père pour le repas , prétextant un mal de crâne qu'il ne simulait pas vraiment et monta se coucher. La fatigue prit rapidement le dessus et il dormit d'un sommeil reposant pour la première fois depuis des mois , ses rêveries accompagnées d'une paire de grands yeux jaunes.


	11. Le choix

Derek enrageait. Depuis l'arrivée de l'autre et son petit sourire suffisant avant de passer le seuil de la maison de Stiles , il avait un mauvais pressentiment. C'était comme si il avait pu le sentir , ou qu'il l'avait vu là où il le suivait des yeux... Mais non , le loup était trop doué pour la planque , un humain ne l'aurait pas distingué dans l'ombre des branches tombantes. Alors quoi? Il n'était peut-être pas si humain que ça. Ce qui le rendait fou c'est qu'une fois entré , il y avait eu une sorte de court-circuit. Il n'était plus capable d'entendre quoi que ce soit derrière les murs de la bâtisse. Anormal c'était le terme. Rien à faire , il avait beau se concentrer de toutes ses forces , il était sourd à partir du bois blanc de la façade. Il n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'attendre jusqu'à ce que le grand brun sorte. Que faire? Le suivre. Evidemment. Il le laissa remonter la rue et se faufila hors de sa cachette en le voyant tourner au croisement les mains dans les poches arrières de son jean. Il enfonça lui aussi les siennes dans les poches de sa veste , renfrogné et inquiet à la fois. Fallait-il qu'il le confronte? Il se disait qu'il avait encore un peu le temps d'y réfléchir , qu'il verrait où sa traque le mènerait si il restait à bonne distance mais la question ne se posa plus quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec celui qu'il pistait. Il n'était donc pas aussi banal que son attitude le prétendait puisqu'il avait repéré Derek pour ce qui semblait être la seconde fois de la journée. **Tête de con 1 - Derek 0**. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quoi que ce soit qu'il lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied ,fallait se rendre à l'évidence qu' il n'avait pas l'avantage aujourd'hui.

\- " _Monsieur Derek Hale je suppose...? Ench_anté." Il lui tendait la main. Le gars savait à qui il s'adressait et il se la jouait bon petit boyscout poli. Blague.

\- " _T'es qui?_ " Derek ne comptait pas perdre du temps en bienséance. C'était déjà pas dans ses habitudes d'être patient et courtois alors il allait pas se forcer avec un mec qui lui sortait par les yeux sans même le connaitre. Une respiration et il pouvait sentir l'odeur de Stiles partout sur ce connard en prime. Son odeur mélée à une autre bien plus reconnaissable qui s'apparentait plus à un mélange de terre , de mousse et de brindilles. Une putain de senteur de loup. Un pas en arrière , mouvement de défense , et un grognement remontant du plus profond de son ventre plus tard , Derek sortait déjà ses griffes en plein rue. Un simple rictus pas perturbé le moins du monde lui répondit.

\- " _Tut tut tut grand méchant loup , pas la peine de s'emporter , je suis là en_ _ami._" Et ce taré mimait le signe du docteur Spok avec sa main droite. Il avait passé déjà trop de temps avec Stiles ça commençait à le contaminer. Derek se redressa sans pour autant quitter son attitude loin d'être encline à la parole. Des questions lui brulaient les lèvres , il devait rapidement faire le tri avant que l'individu ne se décide à se barrer. Rester Zen , poser le jeu. Compliqué quand la vision de Stiles à moitié nu le faisant entrer restait en gros plan dans son esprit. Alors c'est naturellement qu'il demanda ce qui le taraudait le plus.

\- " _Qu'est ce qu'un loup comme toi sorti de je sais pas où faisait chez les Stilinski? Et comment ça se fait que tu aies ramené Stiles l'autre soir alors qu'on t'as jamais vu dans le coin? Tu lui veux qu_oi? "

Le concerné offrit un sourire à une passante , prenant un air naturel et avenant alors que Derek comme chaque jour de sa vie restait froid et indifférent à ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Une fois la femme assez éloignée , il reçut enfin une réponse.

\- " _Mais que vois-je..? Le fameux Alpha de Beacon Hills connait le principe de jalousie? Moi qui pensait que les sentiments t'étais étrangers et que tu avais relégué tout ce que tu as d'humain au dernier plan , mon instinct n'est plus ce qu'il était. Pourquoi devrais-je te répondre? Mes affaires avec Stiles ne te regardent pas. Si je ne me trompe pas , tu n'as plus rien à faire avec_ lui!"

Il en savait beaucoup. Beaucoup trop d'ailleurs. Par réflexe , il accrocha le col de sa veste , la serrant dans son poing en retroussant une de ses lèvres.

\- " _Te fous pas de ma gueule loupiot. Dis moi ce que tu veux à Stiles avant que je ne m'énerve franchement! Ne compte pas sur moi pour m'inquiéter de l'avis des voisins , ça penchera pas dans la balance si tu me fous en boule et que je suis forcé de te faire mal pour que tu pa_rles."

L'autre ne se départit pas de son sourire. Qu'est ce qu'il aurait pas donné pour lui fracasser la mâchoire et lui faire ravaler son air si sur de lui. Mais sans ses dents , difficile de lui donner les explications qu'il désirait.

\- " _Thaï. C'est mieux que loupiot et si tu veux mon avis , je suis surement plus loup que tu ne le sera jamais. Pour ce qui est du reste ça ne te concerne plus , ni toi ni ta meute. Stiles est libre de toutes entraves grâce à toi je t'en remercie d'ailleurs tu m'as évité une sacrée galère. Tu ne devrais pas me menacer et être plutôt content d'ailleurs tu as eu ce que tu voulais ardemment. Tu l'a rejeté et il se trouve que ça m'arrange. Un conseil amical , ne joue pas avec moi , je ne compte pas perdre sur ce coup là. Echec et mat Derek. Médites un peu sur tes choix avant de t'occuper de ceux des autres et laisse Stiles juger des options qui s'offent à lui. Maintenant si tu permets._.."

Il décrocha d'un mouvement rapide du poignet la main qui le retenait , remit son col en place et lui lança un clin d'œil avant de se détourner. Derek était abasourdi. Comment ça libre de toutes entraves? Qu'est ce qu'il entendait par là? Il analysait lentement tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre les bras ballants au milieu du trottoir. Alors ce Thaï , loup très particulier avec un contrôle percutant , s'intéressait de près à Stiles. Pourquoi? Il aurait pu faire demi tour et aller questionner le premier concerné qui ne pourrait pas lui mentir. Mais il se retrouvait coincé , il n'avait plus aucun droit d'y aller. Les rôles étaient inversés , il avait tellement réussi son coup qu'il était exclu de la vie de pouvait même pas lui demander de se renseigner sur le nouveau venu alors que c'était une source de savoir intarissable jusque là , il en avait toujours eu besoin quand il ne savait pas où chercher. Finalement il avait perdu bien plus que ce qu'il croyait en le sortant de la vie de la meute. Son plan était vraiment une idée à la con et là , il s'en mordait bien les doigts.

Le réveil vint vriller ses tympans. Stiles ne se rappelait pas avoir fait une nuit complète sans somnambulisme ou cauchemars depuis longtemps mais là il était reposé et détendu. Grande première. Il resta quelques instants allongé dans son lit , fixant son plafond sans vraiment le voir. Si on remettait les choses en perspectives , aujourd'hui devait être le jour charnière de son existence. Deux choix possibles , rester ici avec son père , sans amis , sans meute avec qui partager les galères , sans protection vu ce que lui avait dit Thaï la veille. Ou alors partir avec ce même gars , aussi bizarre que sexy qui semblait en savoir long sur lui sans rien vouloir lui déballer de tangible. Avant il pouvait parler à Scott quand quelque chose le tourmentait. Et son meilleur ami était toujours prompt à l'aider pour démêler les nœuds de son cerveau en suractivité. Mais là à qui pouvait-il dire quoi que ce soit? Tout comme son affection perturbante pour l'Alpha de la ville , il devait se contenter de garder ces nouvelles informations pour lui et de se débrouiller tout seul. Il n'avait jamais prit conscience avant qu'il avait tant besoin des autres pour avancer , il se croyait assez fort tout seul , indépendant. Mais c'était faux. Bien au contraire il devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'il lui était nécessaire d'être entouré de peur de faire les mauvais choix , de prendre les mauvaises décisions. A peine une heure et il serait au lycée , il allait enfin pouvoir leur faire face et leur demander de s'expliquer. C'était la phase test , c'est eux qui prononceraient la sentence.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire il était douché , habillé pour la circonstance. Cet ado survolté qu'il était , toujours vêtu de manière à ce qu'on le voit de loin , avait déjà commencé à changer certains aspects de sa vie. Il s'était emparé d'un slim noir , une veste en cuir de la même couleur qu'il s'était toujours refusée à porter de part son côté trop sombre, le tout sur un haut kaki dont trois boutons ornaient un col en v largement ouvert. Sa paire de converses enfilées , il s'ausculta dans le miroir qui décorait la porte de sa penderie. Il était prêt pour l'attaque commando. Dans un soucis d'organisation , et parce qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier la proposition à laquelle il devait répondre , il sortit son sac de voyage et commença à le remplir. Il prit le minimum vestimentaire , ses économies , son ordinateur portable , son cahier de bord où il notait tout ce qui concernait les créatures qu'ils avaient déjà affrontées...Le plus important de sa vie tenait dans un sac à peine plus grand que celui qu'il utilisait pour le sport , c'était déprimant. Il ajouta la photo datant de la dernière sortie en famille qu'il avait faite , quand sa mère souriait en le tenant pas les épaules et que son père semblait épanoui. Devait-il prendre celles qu'il avait accrochées sur un des murs? Celles avec les membres de la meute? Non. Si il devait partir alors ça ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Il referma la fermeture éclair , vérifia que son passeport était bien dans son portefeuille et soupira. Il s'assit à son bureau pour sortir une feuille et commençât à écrire . Il noircit une page puis une autre , les plia soigneusement avant de les mettre dans une enveloppe et d'y noter 'papa'. Maintenant qu'il était lancé et qu'il avait du temps , il s'emballa et fit deux enveloppes de plus. Ne pas les laisser traîner sans être sûr de sa décision.! Il les glissa dans la poche intérieure de sa veste qui avait au moins cette utilité et il sortit de sa chambre. Son père n'était pas dans les parages mais comme si rien n'avait changé il trouva son petit déjeuner prêt à être engloutit sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Son estomac était bien trop serré pour qu'il avale quoi que ce soit. Le manque de nourriture commençait à avoir un effet très néfaste sur son corps mais il était bien incapable de manger vu la confrontation qui allait bientôt avoir lieu. La bandoulière de son sac s'enfonçait dans son épaule , plus lourdement que ce qu'il ne pesait réellement. Quand il passerait la porte , est-ce qu'il reviendrait ? Ou est-ce qu'il faudrait faire le deuil de sa vie et évoluer comme une chenille sortie de son cocon? Il avait du mal à se faire à cette idée. Il venait déjà de perdre tout ce qui constituait son existence pourtant , ça n'aurait pas dû être compliqué de s'imaginer recommencer autre chose ailleurs. Mais il avait encore une once d'espoir qu'il nourrissait inconsciemment au creux de son âme. C'était le moment où jamais.

Toutes ses affaires dans le coffre de sa jeep , il caressa le volant avant de mettre le contact. Est-ce qu'il pourrait la prendre avec lui? Pas certain que ça rentrerait dans le jet privé. D'ailleurs il savait même pas où il comptait l'embarquer. Voilà au moins un détail éminemment important dont il n'avait pas encore débattu avec Thaï , on ne pouvait pas laisser sa chérie sur n'importe quel tarmac et il était hors de question qu'il s'en sépare. Dans le fond il espérait que de toutes façons il n'aurait pas à prendre cette décision. Il roula lentement jusqu'au parking du lycée , un haut le cœur le prenant alors qu'il voyait enfin les motos des membres de la meute garées sur le côté. Ils ne lui faisaient pas faux bond , c'était une bonne nouvelle non? Il choisit une place toute trouvée à l'écart et remonta l'allée pour rejoindre l'entrée. Tout le monde le regardait alors qu'il traversait le couloir , quelques filles lui offrant un sourire malicieux , d'autres avec une moue appréciatrice. Si il avait su qu'un changement de tenue lui offrirait les bonnes grâces de la gente féminine , il se serait peut être décidé avant pour porter la tenue de deuil. Mais au final ça ne lui importait plus , là il souhaitait juste voir une tête connue , un de ceux qu'il voulait plus que tout trouver à l'heure actuelle. Et c'est au détour d'un couloir qu'il aperçut Scott entrer dans le labo de chimie. Il paraissait être seul , bon point pour lui. Il arriva enfin à la porte et inspira longuement avant de la pousser et d'entrer à son tour. Son meilleur pote était déjà installé derrière ces longues tables carrelées , retirant son sac pour le poser à terre. Quand il se redressa il croisa enfin le regard d'un Stiles fébrile. C'était le grand moment.

\- " _Salut Scott..._"

Aucune réponse. Long silence gêné. Putain ça partait déjà bien cette histoire.

\- " _Tu comptes rester comme ça à m'ignorer ou je vais avoir droit à deux trois mots quand même?_"

\- " _Stiles..._"

Apparemment le loup subissait une lutte interne , il pouvait le voir à la grimace sur son visage qui avait toujours eu l'avantage d'être expressif contrairement à d'autres. A l'autre bout de la salle , Stiles en faisait de même ses poings serrés dans ses poches et les sourcils froncés de colère. La rage bouillonnait sous son épiderme en voyant l'attitude de ce mec avec qui il avait partagé toute sa vie.

\- "_ Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes appels? Pourquoi tu n'as pas lu mes sms? C'est tout le respect que je mérite? J'ai même pas droit à une explication Scott?_"

Sa voix montait en pression. Il ne s'était jamais mis une seule fois en rogne face à lui , il ne lui avait même jamais parlé comme ça. Et ça semblait surprendre son interlocuteur autant que lui.

\- " _Je ne pouvais pas Stiles. Et je ne peux pas plus le faire maintenant. Je suis désolé._.."

\- "_ Te fous pas de ma gueule. T'es désolé? Est ce que j'en ai quelque chose à carrer que tu le sois tu penses_? "

En un mouvement de bras il venait de balayer tous les récipients se trouvant à proximité. Il ne s'était pas senti agir avant que l'éclat du verre brisé ne le fasse sursauter. Il baissa les yeux sur sa main , celle qui portait encore les lacérations de sa crise sur la porte de chez Derek. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait? Scott venait de se lever , l'inquiétude bouffant son visage. Stiles ne pouvait pas perdre de sa contenance , il devait le pousser à bout pour savoir et il le savait. Alors il rabaissa sa main et prit appui sur la table devant lui gardant une distance nécessaire avec son ami. Le regard aussi noir que ses vêtements , il hurla de plus belle.

\- "_ T'as pas mieux à m'offrir que ça Scott? Des excuses qui n'en sont pas vraiment d'ailleurs. Tu trouves pas ça comique toi? J'en rirais bien si j'avais pas autant la haine contre toi.!_"

\- "_ Je ne peux pas te dire mieux que ça , c'est pour ton bien Stiles. J'en crève de devoir être d'accord avec Derek mais c'est ce qu'il faut pour que tu sois à l'abri. T'es comme mon frère comment tu veux que je vive en sachant que je risque de te perdre?_ "

\- " _Ce que vous pouvez être cons. Revoilà le petit discours bien appris , t'as révisé ta copie avant de me la sortir celle la. Je vous ai rien demandé et toi pour la première fois tu suis bien sagement les conseils de merde de Derek alors que ça t'as jamais dérangé avant de l'envoyer chier. Ne me sors pas que je suis ton frère , si je l'étais vraiment tu prendrais pas ce genre de décision pour moi. Tu m'obligerais pas à être là chaque jour , vous voir faire vos messes basses de meute et devoir rester éloigné. Me laisser tout seul. Mais t'as gagné , je ne serais plus dans vos pattes. Puisque c'est ce que vous voulez vous allez l'avoi_r. "

Scott était bouché bée. Il n'avait plus rien à tirer de lui et il avait sorti ce qu'il avait à dire alors il sortit , mettant des coups d'épaules aux élèves qui débarquaient à peine pour entrer dans cette salle qu'il souhaitait fuir aussi vite que ses jambes le permettait. En redescendant le couloir , la respiration saccadée , il croisa Lydia. La rouquine fit un arrêt sur place , les bras chargés de vieux bouquins qui n'avaient surement rien à voir avec les cours médiocres qu'ils recevaient ici. Alors c'était elle la remplaçante pour les recherches? Grand bien leur fasse. Il aurait pu s'arrêter pour trouver du soutient auprès d'elle mais sa décision était enfin prise. Il n'allait plus supplier. Plus question d'être cette larve implorante. Alors il la snoba comme il ne l'avait jamais fait non plus. Un nouveau Stiles était en marche , il le sentait à tout ce qui n'était pas habituel chez lui et qu'il faisait maintenant. Il tournait la page et il n'allait pas se faire prier pour en écrire le nouveau chapitre. Quelques semaines auparavant il se serait surement retrouvé transi d'angoisse sous le jet d'une des douches des vestiaires , prit dans le tourment d'une crise de panique dévorant son souffle et le privant de tout à part de la torture d'être cloisonné dans son corps tremblant. Mais là il retournait vers sa voiture la tête haute , les idées bien claires. Il ne lui restait que trois choses à faire. La première fut de faire une halte devant son casier , de le vider en entier mettant ses livres et affaires dans le sac de sport qui se trouvait aussi dedans. Une fois fait il en fut presque soulagé même si une part de son cerveau se demandait si il pourrait finir son cursus scolaire. Boh , c'était pas le plus urgent. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à cet espace vide , passa la main dans la poche interne de sa veste et en retira l'enveloppe qu'il réussit à faire passer dans la faible ouverture de la porte en fer peinte voisine. Le casier de Scott.

De retour à sa voiture , il roula jusqu'au poste de police. Quand il arriva il ne fut pas surpris de ne pas y voir son père qui , selon Beth la nouvelle venue dans l'équipe de gardiens de la paix de la ville , était déjà en patrouille. Heureusement elle l'avait déjà vu dans les parages et ne l'empêcha pas de se rendre dans son bureau. Là , il regretta quand même de ne pas le voir une dernière fois avant le grand départ. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil de cuir , tournant à droite , à gauche , les mains serrant les accoudoirs. Comment son paternel allait-il gérer la nouvelle? Est-ce qu'il serait blessé? Déçu? Est-ce qu'il lui en voudrait de ne pas lui avoir dit au-revoir? Mais Stiles savait que face à ce père qu'il aimait plus que tout , il lui serait difficile de poursuivre dans cette voie qu'il avait choisie. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'informations à lui donner capables de le rassurer. Alors à quoi bon se faire du mal en se prenant la tête pour rien? Il déposa l'enveloppe qui lui était destinée , la laissant bien en vue contre la photo jumelle de celle qu'il avait mise parmi ses affaires de voyage. Il essuya une larme sur sa joue et repartit , remerciant Beth au passage en prononçant un '_à bientôt_' qui sonnait faux.

Dernière épreuve à passer , retourner au seul endroit qu'il n'arrivait pas à éviter. Le loft. Il eu du mal à couper le contact une fois face à la porte qui semblait visiblement avoir été nettoyée. Il leva les yeux vers les larges vitres teintées , se demandant si Derek était derrière à le regarder. Fallait pas rêver , question espoir il avait fait le tour , on allait plus le prendre pour un lapin de six semaines. La dernière lettre lui donnait l'impression de peser une tonne dans sa main quand il la récupéra. C'était le dernier pas à faire , le plus dur. Il ouvrit délicatement sa portière , marcha aussi lentement que possible et dû se résoudre à se pencher pour glisser sa missive sous la porte. C'était fait. Un dernier regard , une caresse sur le froid de l'acier et il repartit. C'était terminé. Tout ce qu'il avait n'existait plus. Il allait devoir se reconstruire.

Il retourna chez lui , restant dans la rue où il espérait que Thaï viendrait le retrouver. Maintenant qu'il était là à attendre il se trouvait particulièrement con. Petit un , il n'avait pas demandé son numéro au brun. Petit deux , il n'avait pas l'assurance que tout ça n'était pas qu'une création de son imagination. Petit trois , si son père revenait plus tôt au poste et qu'il lisait la lettre il reviendrait chez eux et lui tomberait dessus plus vite que la misère sur le monde. Petit quatre , si ils lisaient tous ses mots gribouillés à la va vite et qu'au final il ne partait pas , ils l'enfermerait sec dans une cellule capitonnée en pensant qu'il venait de griller ses derniers fusibles. Il ferma les yeux , le front contre ses bras croisés sur le volant et s'y assomma d'étonnement quand on frappa à sa vitre. Le mannequin Dior était dehors tout sourire , surement ravi de voir qu'il était là. Il fit descendre la fenêtre entre eux pas encore bien certain de son choix.

\- " _Alors Stiles , tu m'attendais?_ "

Il n'allait pas dire non. Bien sûr que c'est ce qu'il faisait comme un gland dans sa jeep dont il n'avait pas coupé le contact. Il hocha la tête et Thaï ouvrit la portière lui faisant signe de la main pour qu'il se pousse.

\- " _Allez , laisse moi la place sinon tu serais capable de faire demi-tour en pleine route._ "

Épatant comment il imaginait bien ses possibles réactions. Il passa par dessus le levier de vitesse , aussi élégamment qu'un manchot et s'affala dans le siège passager. Thaï retint un éclat de rire et prit le contrôle du véhicule tout comme les rênes de la situation. Stiles lui enviait son assurance. Encore plus quand il se mit à rougir comme un phare sous les compliments qu'il recevait à l'instant.

\- " _Très sexy cette tenue de bad boy. Tu devrais t'habiller comme ça plus souvent_." Il marqua sa remarque d'un coup d'oeil scrutateur avant de reporter son attention sur le retroviseur central. Il ne pouvait pas manquer les sacs qui traînaient sur la banquette arrière. Plus moyen de reculer , il ne le laisserait pas faire.

Stiles resta silencieux pendant le trajet qui traversait la ville , il n'y avait rien à dire pour le moment il se séparait mentalement de tout ce qu'il connaissait. Il ressentit un coup au cœur à la vue du panneau annonçant a sortie de Beacon Hills et déglutit aussi doucement que possible. Il n'osait pas regarder Thaï et restait concentré sur les arbres au dehors. Tout à coup il se pencha jusqu'à être collé à la vitre avant de se remettre droit. Il aurait juré voir une forme courir dans les bois. Une forme trop grosse et trop rapide pour que ce soit un chevreuil. Une part de lui priait pour que ce soit Derek , qu'il vienne se poster devant le capot de la jeep , couper la route à la voiture et le kidnapper pour retourner à la maison. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Alors il en conclus à un mirage crée de toutes pièces par son esprit qui cherchait des échappatoires alors que le moment fatidique arrivait de plus en plus vite. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à une piste de décollage sommaire. Ouais forcément , ils n'allaient pas se rendre normalement à l'aéroport de la ville voisine. Un jet flambant neuf les attendaient. Thaï coupa le contact , sortit en premier et tendit les clés à un homme barbu , aussi haut que large avec un bandana retenant de longs cheveux gris. Euh...pardon? Pourquoi il filait les clés à une armoire à glace surement retraité des Hell's angels? Stiles sortit à son tour avant de beugler pour couvrir le vrombissement tonitruant du moteur de l'engin volant prêt au départ.

\- "_ Je peux savoir où vous comptez mettre ma sublime et indispensable jeep l_à?."

Le nounours devait être sourd , ou muet , parce qu'il se mit au volant sans plus de cérémonies. Thaï vint récupérer les sacs juste avant qu'il ne démarre et parte au volant de sa précieuse chérie sur roues. Stiles était prêt à courir derrière mais le brun le retint d'une main sur son torse.

\- " _Pas de panique , Neal est un ami de longue date , tu peux lui faire confiance , il va se charger de conduire ta jeep jusqu'à destination. Tu as déjà dû te rendre compte qu'elle ne rentrait pas dans le jet. Alors il va l'emmener pour nous là où nous allons. Je savais que tu ne voudrais pas t'en séparer_."

Stiles était sur le cul. C'est clair il allait pas la laisser. Condition obligatoire pour ne pas avoir plus de regret à partir. Et Thaï une fois encore avait anticipé. Ce mec était une perle rare jusqu'à présent. Il le dévisagea, lui offrant un soupir reconnaissant à défaut de le remercier oralement et le suivit jusqu'à l'escalier surplombé d'une hotesse de l'air figée dans son sourire professionnel. Ils y étaient , sur le point de décoller , de partir loin d'ici. Les marches lui parurent tellement dures à monter. Mais il arriva à la dernière. La main crispée sur la rampe , il baissa les yeux. Et il ne se retourna pas se contentant de murmurer pour lui même un '**_adieu_**' avant de s'enfoncer dans l'inconnu.


	12. Découvertes

Quand Stiles avança , il ne put pas retenir son excitation. Ce jet était une bombe. Tout était de couleur crème , les sièges en cuir véritable et les tablettes en bois verni. Il avait juste envie de sautiller sur place en battant joyeusement des mains mais c'était pas le moment de manquer de maturité et d'agir comme un gosse. Cela dit , c'était un sacré bolide... Ouais , ça devait bien coûter une blinde un truc pareil.

Il ne prit pas le temps de se demander combien puisque prit dans sa contemplation il venait de rentrer littéralement dans Thaï qui parlait à quelqu'un. L'ado se frotta l'épaule et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder par dessus celle du brun. Ce qu'il vit alors le laissa muet. Il n'en croyait pas ses mirettes voilà qu'il voyait double si ce n'était avec un léger changement de teinte. En effet , le double parfait de Thaï était là , vêtu d'un jogging et d'un pull à capuche à la seule différence qu'il était blond comme un champ de blé et que ses yeux étaient d'un caramel crémeux où Stiles percevait les mêmes éclats dorés que son frère. C'était époustouflant. Il retint difficilement un sifflement et préféra se racler la gorge pour signifier sa présence.

\- " _Euh , bonjour..._"

Le blond tourna le regard dans sa direction , haussa un sourcil et reporta son attention sur son jumeau. Indifférence totale. C'était super engageant sachant qu'ils allaient partager le même vol jusqu'à on ne savait où. Il reposa ses plantes de pied au sol , la moue boudeuse , et se laissa choir sur le siège le plus proche. Il venait de laisser toute sa vie à la porte de cet avion et voilà qu'on continuait de l'ignorer. Thaï l'observa , soucieux , et coupa la parole à son double pour le présenter.

\- " _Kolls , je te présente Stiles. Stiles voici mon frère Kolls. Il est un peu bourru mais pas méchant. En fait la plupart des gens disent qu'il à une tête de con mais quand on le connaît bien , il est doux comme un agneau._"

Un grondement succéda à cette présentation des plus bizarres. Kolls? Stiles étouffa un rire. Avec un prénom pareil on pouvait comprendre qu'il soit pas d'une super humeur tous les jours le garçon. Il dût se pincer les lèvres pour ne pas laisser filtrer son hilarité qui ne faisait d'ailleurs pas marrer le blondinet. Il se renfonçât dans son siège en lui faisant un petit salut de la main , ses cinq doigts s'agitant les uns à la suite des autres , et ne fut pas surpris de ne pas recevoir de réponse. Kolls s'éclipsa vers la porte du fond , celle ci donnant sûrement sur une autre pièce que l'hyperactif n'était pas pressé de découvrir à la vue de la boule de nerfs qui s'y engouffrait. Pas très causant le jumeau. Ils allaient pas se fendre la poire ni jouer au Uno en plein vol ça c'était sur. Thaï s'installa face à lui , la petite table les séparant à peine , et l'hôtesse vint lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille le poussant à acquiescer dans sa direction avant de se pencher en avant et de le mettre dans la confidence.

\- " _On décolle. Attache ta ceinture , l'hôtesse viendra nous prévenir quand on pourra la retirer..._"

Est-ce que c'était le moment de préciser qu'il détestait l'idée de prendre l'avion? Il ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais fait. Son passeport ne lui servait à rien , prenant la poussière dans son portefeuille alors qu'il ne s'en était jamais servi. Comment avoir confiance dans un engin de plusieurs tonnes qui sillonnait le ciel grâce à deux mecs tout seuls tenant des manches? De toutes façons ça lui semblait invraisemblable qu'un truc aussi lourd fait d'acier et de pleins de matériaux aux noms scientifiques compliqués puisse voler sans battre des ailes.

L'angoisse venait comprimer son torse , sa respiration plus tendue et courte à mesure qu'il imaginait une mort lente dans un crash où tout prenait feu. Il allait quand même pas se mettre à hurler et pleurer comme une fillette hein? "_Non non , un peu de sang froid Stiles allez..._" voilà ce que son cerveau lui filait comme conseil. Il enfonçait déjà ses mains dans les accoudoirs , craignant d'en arracher le cuir immaculé à la première secousse mais c'était sans compter sur le mec génial qui lui faisait face et qui n'avait semble-t-il pas besoin de mots pour comprendre sa détresse. Il montra son index et son majeur à l'hôtesse , en '**v**', et se leva. C'était pour victoire ou pour signifier qu'il lui fallait deux minutes de rab' avant le départ? Stiles haletait comme un chien , sa cage thoracique montant et descendant à toute allure sans omettre de comprimer son cœur qui cavalait sec. Thaï le pressa doucement de se pousser pour prendre le siège voisin et lui faire saisir dans le brouillard de sa panique qu'il prenait sa place. Les jambes flageolantes , l'ado se glissa sur la droite , empressé de remettre sa ceinture comme si ça pouvait le sauver. Sur l'instant il se posait des questions pratiques alambiquées comme par exemple comment ça se faisait qu'on retirait pas cette fichue table à la con parce que si ils venaient à perdre de l'altitude pendant le vol , il se la prendrait forcément dans la gueule et elle ne devait pas disposer d'un airbag vu l'épaisseur ridicule du bois...Le brun lui sourit tendrement , venant récupérer la main tremblante et froide comme la pierre dans la sienne. Il la serra avec délicatesse , l'autre récupérant sa joue pour tourner son visage dans sa direction. Leur regard en fusion parfaite , il lui murmurait doucement , assez proche pour que son souffle caresse les lèvres de Stiles.

\- " _Tout va bien se passer. Maintenant tu ne risques plus rien. Respire , là , voilà c'est bien._ "

Stiles était tellement concentré sur cette pression de leurs peaux , sur ces yeux dont la pupille se dilatait distinctement , qu'il en oublia même le décollage. Il ne fit pas attention au bruit , ne sentit même pas le petit sursaut alors qu'ils prenaient de la vitesse sur la piste. Non , il ployait sous l'intensité de cette connexion aussi vibrante que perturbante pour lui. Tout à coup Thaï retira sa main et coupa le contact pour détourner le visage. Cette connasse d'hôtesse qui se pointait alors qu'on lui avait rien demandé. Mais d'un autre côté il ne se plaignait pas de pouvoir retirer cette ceinture qui lui comprimait les parties. Attirail bien trop tendu que Stiles s'empressa de camoufler en retirant sa veste pour la poser sur ses jambes avec un air des plus innocents. Là c'était aussi une grande première. Putain de réaction en soit tout à fait naturelle mais très peu préméditée. Il fallait noyer le poisson alors il engagea la conversation d'une voix chevrotante.

\- " _Alors , on part où?_"

Thaï posa son coude sur la table , sa joue reposant dans sa main ouverte et les yeux de nouveau posés sur lui. Un sourire mesquin se dessina au creux de ses lèvres.

\- "_ Tu verras quand on sera arrivés..._"

Mine renfrognée de Stiles. Il allait lui faire un caprice c'était tout vu.

\- " _Tu me dis qu'on va prendre un jet , on est dedans , et je sais même pas où on va? Est-ce que je vais devoir calculer en fonction des heures de vol? C'est nul , dis moi.!_ " Il se mettait à bouder à la manière d'un sale mioche à qui on dit 'non'. C'était raté pour le côté grand garçon mature et responsable.

\- " _Non , je ne dirais rien. Les surprises c'est aussi une bonne chose tu sais? Bon , parlons de sujets qui fâchent...Qu'est ce qui t'as poussé à accepter d'être ici avec moi et de partir à l'aventure sans savoir de quoi demain sera fait ou bien ce que je te prépares?_ "

Stiles médita , prenant le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse en se dandinant mal à l'aise. Il y avait plusieurs facteurs qui entraient en ligne de compte mais il ne savait pas comment les exprimer. Alors il s'obligea à mettre son cervelet sur pause pour répondre aussi instinctivement que possible. A quoi bon mentir , Thaï le sentirait sûrement , il n'était pas des plus doués en terme de bobards.

\- " _Déjà , tu avais raison on peut pas dire que je sois super entouré en ce moment. Il y a mon père c'est sur et ça m'a fait hésiter mais je pense que ça lui fera aussi du bien que je ne sois pas là. Je sais pas , je me dis qu'il va sûrement moins culpabiliser de pas être toujours avec moi à la maison ou alors qu'il prendra peut être moins de risques concernant la meute...C'est ce que je lui ai conseillé dans la lettre que je lui ai écrite..._"

Il se stoppa quelques instants , attendant pour voir si Thaï lui poserait des questions mais non , il le pressait silencieusement de continuer , semblant même véritablement intéresse par l'explication qu'il fournissait. Alors il poursuivit en prenant à peine le temps de respirer correctement.

" _Tous les autres m'ont abandonné. J'en ai eu la preuve avec Scott tout à l'heure. J'espérais encore , profondément , qu'une fois face à moi il se rendrait compte du ridicule de la situation. Mais il à continué avec son discours tout droit sorti de la gueule de cet enfoiré de Hale. Et après tu m'as prouvé par deux fois que tu voulais juste me proté ne m'as pas caché que tu étais une créature surnaturelle toi aussi même si je ne sais pas encore exactement quoi. Tu aurais eu l'occasion de me faire du mal une bonne dizaine de fois mais tu n'en as rien fais.. Alors j'ai voulu te croire quand tu m'as dit que partir serait la meilleure solution pour moi. Y'a aussi une grande part de curiosité je veux voir qu'elles conneries t'es encore capable de me sortir sur mes fameux super pouvoir de héros moderne et tout le bordel là. Mais en définitive j'ai accepté de partir parce que je compte changer. Je veux plus être cet ado geignard , j'ai besoin d'avancer. Et je suis sur que tu peux être un bon mentor pour ça...Rien que de prendre cette décision inconsidérée , de me foutre la tête la première dans un truc que je contrôle pas et dont je connais pas l'issue , c'est un gros changement dans mes habitudes..._"

Thaï s'était accoudé au dossier de son fauteuil , pivotant de côté pour le regarder. Il avait à peine hoché de la tête sous l'explication affreusement longue d'un Stiles pas certain de sa cohérence dans ses propos et maintenant il lui souriait toujours aussi largement qu'à chaque fois qu'il le jaugeait du regard.

\- " _Je peux être ton mentor pour plus de choses que tu ne l'imagine..._"

Et il le laissa là complètement chamboulé pour se lever et aller remplir deux verres au mini bar. Est-ce qu'il fallait bien comprendre le sous entendu hyper torride contenu derrière son affirmation? C'était pas le moment. Sa veste allait pas tarder à ne plus rien cacher et à former un sacré chapiteau si ça continuait comme ça. Stiles préféra se persuader que c'est l'altitude qui le rendait particulièrement chaud à l'instant présent. Alors il tenta de se lever , lissant son slim et tirant sur son haut pour recouvrir un peu le haut de ses cuisses. Une pensée pour Madame Sims en monokini , la prof de dessin aussi sexy qu'une théière , et voilà qu'il se calmait assez pour se permettre d'avancer vers le brun.

Il récupéra le verre tendu , humant par dessus le verre pour voir si il s'agissait ou non d'alcool. Apparemment ça en était et il ne put retenir une grimace , langue sortie , agrémentée d'un eurk. Ce truc sentait hyper fort , bien plus que le whisky bon marché qu'il lui arrivait de siphonner occasionnellement. Il remonta son regard vers le rire qui résonnait face à lui.

\- " _Pas un adepte du scotch?_ "

\- " _Rien qu'à l'odeur je comprends pourquoi il y avait des bars clandestins pendant la prohibition. Ce truc pourrait tuer quelqu'un , sur le plan olfactif , je crois que ça à brûlé mes poils de nez là..._"

Il porta le verre à sa bouche mais se trouva stoppé dans son geste. Un coup d'œil sur le côté et il sursauta. Kolls était là et il l'avait même pas entendu arriver. Il scrutait son frère bras tendu , main prête à recevoir lui aussi le liquide brun foncé. Est-ce qu'il allait se décider à ouvrir la bouche à un moment donné ou pas. Un haussement d'épaule et Stiles prit enfin une gorgée. Il analysait de manière gustative ce que ça donnait mais une sensation de brûlure envahit suffisamment son palais pour qu'il recrache tout sur le pull blanc de celui face à qui il était. A croire qu'il était pas foutu de garder quelque chose dans sa bouche ces derniers temps...

Kolls baissa les yeux sur la tâche dégoulinante qui recouvrait maintenant le tissu dont il était vêtu. Regard de tueur en direction de Stiles qui reculait déjà de quelques pas en bredouillant des 'pardon' à la chaîne. Il s'imaginait déjà les gros titres du lendemain "**un adolescent balancé d'un jet privé meurt des suites de sa chute**". Bon , fallait bien l'admettre ça sortait de l'ordinaire comme décès. Le temps sembla s'arrêter quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Kolls se mette à se marrer comme une otarie. Il prit une serviette , convulsant toujours de son éclat de rire et lissa son pull en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Soit il était un peu taré soit il était vraiment pas aussi coincé et tendu que Stiles le percevait. Il put enfin entendre sa voix , aussi douce que virile , à la hauteur de celle de son jumeau.

\- " _Sois pas désolé Genim , y'a pas de mal. Le scotch c'est fait pour les hommes ça peut pas convenir à tout le monde..._"

Une petite pique au passage. Et en plus il l'appelait par ce prénom que peu de monde connaissait. En fait c'était bel et bien un connard. Par esprit de contradiction , il engloutit son verre d'une traite , reléguant au second plan le fait que son œsophage était prêt à nécessiter la venue des pompiers. Les sourcils froncés , il prit appui sur la paroi du jet l'air de rien et tendit son verre à Thaï. Celui ci se fendait largement la poire et refusa d'un mouvement de l'index.

\- " _Non Stiles , c'est suffisant pour te détendre , on à encore des choses à voir et pour ça vaut mieux que tu sois pas rond comme une queue de pelle_"

\- "_ Expression datant des années 50 , vous avez quel âge en fait?_ "

Kolls retira son pull , dévoilant des bras bien plus imposants que ceux de son double tendus sous un tee shirt noir col en 'v'. Il le balança sur le côté et tenta une blague.

\- " _Presque 200. On est bien conservés tu trouves pas?..Mais trêve de plaisanterie , il serait peut être temps qu'on discute de deux trois petites choses. Stiles , si tu veux bien t'installer et si tu ne comptes pas retapisser les alentours..._"

Boutade. En fait c'était un comique dissimulé dans un corps de rêve avec une attitude de trou du cul. Sacré mélange. Il ne se fit pas prier pour se rasseoir , la tête un peu embrumée. Il voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'il allait lui arriver à partir de maintenant. Kolls prit la parole d'un ton sec qui ne laissait pas la place à une quelconque interruption.

\- " _Alors voilà le programme. On débarque à destination dans peu de temps , le jet c'était surtout le moyen de brouiller les pistes , pas d'emmerdes à l'aéroport ou à la frontière , on se pose et ça sans avoir une troupe de métamorphes ou de flics au cul. En premier lieu on arrive entiers à la planque. Deuxièmement , on fait le point sur l'entraînement , les gars sont déjà sur place à prévoir le déroulement des opérations pour les mois à venir. Troisièmement , rien ne filtre. Aucune info , rien du tout. Des questions?_"

Arriver entier , entraînement , mois.?Le délire partait plus loin que ce que Stiles imaginait. Il y comprenait rien c'était quoi ces histoires de planque? C'était quand même pas des bandits en plus d'être des créatures non-humaines si? Heureusement qu'il était assis là parce que ça commençait à tourner violemment. Thaï prit à son tour la parole , obligeant Stiles à se focaliser sur lui.

\- " _Je sais que ça doit t'inquiéter et que tu dois pas tout y comprendre Stiles. Je t'ai dis que nous allions te protéger et te garder en vie. Pour ça il va falloir que tu subisses un entraînement assez...particulier. On ne peut pas t'en donner les détails pour l'instant , tout n'est pas réglé et il y a une partie qui nécessite que tu sois dans le flou. Et tout ça va prendre du temps tu t'en doutais non? On ne va pas revenir à Beacon Hills la semaine prochaine...Je ne sais pas si tu pourras y retourner un jour. Mais pour le moment tout ça n'est pas important. Ce qui l'est c'est que tu nous fasse confiance et que tu sois certain que tout ça fait partie d'un plan pour te rendre plus fort et exploiter au mieux ce que tu es._ "

\- " _Ce que je suis...Et je suis quoi alors? J'ai quand même un peu le droit de savoir si il va me pousser des cornes ou des tentacules ou je sais pas trop quoi. Je peux soulever un trente-six tonnes d'une main? Courir plus vite qu'un guépard? Ou alors je peux passer à travers les murs? Je sais pas moi un truc cool quitte à devoir me coltiner le fait d'être surnaturel.!_ "

Thaï le fixait les yeux écarquillés et Kolls se foutait de sa gueule en se tenant le ventre , gigotant comme un beau diable sur son siège.

\- " _Quoi ça te fais marrer monsieur "j'ai un prénom à la con"._? "

Kolls se stoppa d'un coup et ronchonna d'un air mauvais.

\- " _Pour ça je crois qu'on est deux. Non?_ "

Il marquait un point. Merde il devait bien reconnaître qu'ils avaient à eux deux de quoi décrocher la timbale du prénom le plus uniquement pourri. Mais en attendant , personne ne répondait à sa question. Une fulgurance traversa son esprit , attisant le côté suspicieux de sa personnalité. Et si...

\- " _En fait , vous savez pas ce que je suis c'est ça? Ou alors vous avez pipé les dès et c'est le plus gros mensonge de l'histoire.!_"

Gros blanc. Une seconde , puis deux , puis trois...Il avait mis le doigt sur un truc. Kolls tourna le regard vers le hublot , ses doigts frottant son menton. Thaï lui n'avait pas détourné les yeux mais ne prenait pas la parole pour autant. Une colère toute légitime recommençait à pointer le bout de son vilain petit nez. Elle le poussa à taper des poings sur la table devant lui , le front baissé. Il venait de tout laisser tomber et tout ça pour une illusion? Un foutu mirage? Pourquoi ils s'étaient tous passé le mot pour le mettre autant en rogne? Il était plutôt pacifique d'habitude , il ne s'énervait qu'en de rares occasions mais en ce moment ça devenait une habitude , la rage était devenue sa plus fidèle compagne. Il ne comptait pas faire profil bas , il fallait qu'il ai au moins quelques réponses essentielles à sa sécurité mentale.  
Le brun tenta vainement de lui offrir quelques paroles rassurantes.

\- " _Je ne t'ai pas menti Stiles. Tu as quelque chose de grand en toi dont tu n'es pas conscient. Il ne va rien te pousser de désagréable.._" Petit rictus de Kolls. "_..mais effectivement , nous ne pouvons pas te dire avec précision ce que tu es. Voilà pourquoi l'entraînement est nécessaire._"

Genre c'est ça qui allait l'aider à comprendre? Il allait se taper un truc digne de l'armée sans savoir à quoi ça allait le mener? Mais Kolls vint éclaircir la situation et vu l'air de son frère , c'était pas quelque chose de prévu dans leur machination bien huilée.

\- " _Ouais , on à pas la moindre idée de ce que tu vas nous sortir de ton chapeau. On sait pas si t'es médium , si tu es destiné à devenir un chef de meute ou non mais tu es recherché. Le petit tour de passe-passe que vous avez fait avec le Nemeton , ça à activé une sorte de radar. Tous les êtres surnaturels des environs , métamorphes , vampires , déesses païennes et j'en passe , se sont branchés sur la fréquence. Tu as déclenché quelque chose et tu t'en es même pas rendu compte. Sauf qu'avec vos conneries , vous avez réveillé bien plus qu'un canalisateur d'énergie dans la forêt. Tu as fais un appel de phare à une entité qui en as après tes miches maintenant et crois moi t'as aucune envie de le rencontrer ou de savoir ce qu'il veut faire de toi. Alors c'est à nous qu'incombe la tâche de trouver ce qu'il désire tant chez toi et de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied._"

Stiles en demandait pas tant. Mais là il avait de quoi se mettre sous la dent. Ils savaient tous que le Nemeton était une saloperie qui allait leur mener la vie dure mais pas que ça pourrait entraîner autant de conséquences. Et pourquoi on en avait après lui spécialement alors que Scott était doté d'un pouvoir qui faisait jalouser tous les Alpha non naturels qu'ils rencontraient?

\- " _Donc vous êtes en train de me dire qu'une de vos connaissances à décidé de me récupérer et sûrement de m'analyser comme une souris de labo? Parce que j'ai un truc qu'il veut? Vous savez que vous devriez penser à mieux choisir vos amis?_"

Thaï émit un feulement en direction de son jumeau. Vu la réaction , Kolls aurait mieux fait de fermer sa gueule. Mais ça arrangeait Stiles , au moins il en savait un peu plus. Et il ne regrettait pas d'avoir déjà mis quelques bonnes centaines de kilomètres entre lui et la menace qui lui collait au train. Il espérait seulement du plus profond de son âme que cette saleté ne s'approche pas de son père en représailles face à sa fuite. Kolls ronchonna et tendit le bras.

\- " _Ton portable Stiles s'il te plait._ "

Bête et discipliné , il le sortit de sa poche et le lui remit. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement de voir le blond le dépiauter , sortir la carte sim et la broyer entre ses doigts. Jusque là ça aurait pu aller mais ce fut pire quand il le vit écraser son poing sur l'écran et complètement le bousiller.

\- " _Putain mais il t'arrives quoi là?_" Il était prêt à se lever mais vu l'armoire à glace en face de lui , il aurait vite fini assommé sur son siège.

\- " _Je t'ai dis qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on te retrouve. On t'en trouvera un autre quand le temps sera venu._"

Fin de discussion. Super.

L'hôtesse refit son entrée , annonçant qu'ils avaient autorisation d'atterrir et qu'ils arriveraient bientôt à destination. A quoi bon prendre un jet privé pour si peu de route? Mais Stiles ne questionna personne. Il allait en savoir beaucoup plus une fois arrivés ça il en était persuadé. Et vu l'attitude des deux frères se battant à coup de regards plus tout à fait humains , il savait qu'il valait mieux se faire tout petit pendant les dernières minutes de vol. Il prit le parti de les ignorer , se repassant cette conversation désarçonnant en boucle. Ce qu'il aurait pas fait là pour partager ces informations avec la meute. A plusieurs cerveaux ils réfléchissaient mieux , même si Erica était pas connue pour être des plus intelligentes , que les jumeaux restaient souvent en réserve , que Boyd ouvrait rarement la bouche...

Il observait les nuages cotonneux à l'extérieur , une pensée pour Derek le traversant. Il ressentait bien malgré lui un manque de ces grands yeux azur , de cet air toujours renfrogné , de toutes ces fois où il lui promettait une mort lente et douloureuse. Au moins avec lui il savait que ce n'étaient que des menaces en l' moins depuis quelques temps. Comment allait-il réagir en lisant ses mots écrits sous le coup de la haine? Et son père , avait-il déjà lu la lettre laissée dans son bureau? Il aurait apprécié être une petite souris pour voir leurs réactions à tous une fois qu'ils sauraient qu'il était parti...Et que comme l'avait si bien dit Thaï précédemment , qu'il ne reviendrait peut être jamais. Allaient-ils le pleurer? Se sentir soulagés? Peut être même tenter de le retrouver? Non , ils avaient mieux à faire , le tueur d'oméga , les conneries du pack...Peut être même que si il ne leur avait pas écrit , à Derek et à Scott , ils n'auraient même pas remarqué son départ. Il posa sa main à plat sur son torse , les battements erratiques de son cœur se calmant doucement à mesure qu'il laissait derrière lui toutes ses interrogations. Il était temps de vraiment oublier et de penser à l'avenir. Grandir , devenir plus robuste , protéger son cul surtout et être définitivement capable d'ici quelques temps de protéger les autres plutôt que d'être toujours ce boulet humain dans les pattes des grands méchants loups.

Fini d'être le petit chaperon rouge , il ne serait plus jamais la proie , non , il serait le traqueur.


	13. Ce n'est pas un au-revoir

Quand le Shérif ouvrit les yeux , il dû battre un moment des paupières pour s'habituer au fort éclat de lumière qui l'aveuglait. Il ne se rappelait pas que les néons de son bureau soient aussi violents. Après quelques secondes d'adaptation , il comprit qu'il était allongé et entouré de murs d'un blanc vif. Il les avait côtoyés assez souvent du temps où il dormait dans la chambre de sa femme lors de ses séjours ici pour savoir où il se trouvait. Une chambre d'hôpital. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là? Il essaya de se redresser mais de longs tubes et fils de toutes sortes l'entravait sur le matelas des plus inconfortables. Il ne portait plus son uniforme mais une de ces blouses rêches aux couleurs déprimantes.

Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens à la recherche de son fils. Et là tout lui revint en mémoire. Son retour au poste , la lettre sur son bureau. Et le trou noir qui s'en était suivi. Il tendit le bras pour trouver la fameuse télécommande et appuya sur l'énorme bouton rouge pour appeler les infirmières. Il devait sortir de là , partir chercher Stiles. Ils ne pouvaient pas le retenir contre sa volonté peu importe ce qu'il lui était arrivé il fallait qu'il s'en aille rapidement. Chaque minute le séparait un peu plus de sa chair et de son sang.

Il se débattait pour sortir ces foutues perfusions de ses bras mais une main l'en empêcha. Melissa McCall se tenait devant lui avec un air réprobateur.

\- " _Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Shérif._"

\- "_ Je n'ai pas le temps de me battre avec vous Melissa , il faut que je sorte d'ici._"

Elle ne le laissait vraiment pas faire. Mais elle ne comprenait pas.

\- " _Qu'est ce qui peut être plus urgent que se reposer après une suspicion d' infarctus? Rien. Alors on reste en place et on se calme Shérif il n'est pas question que je vous laisse partir , pas avec la frayeur que vous nous avez faite. Le docteur à laissé un message à Stiles il saura que vous êtes ici quand il l'écoutera alors restez à encore pas mal d'examens à vous faire pour éloigner le diagnostic d'une petite crise cardiaque. _"

Rien qu'à cette évocation , parler de son enfant , le Shérif redoubla d'ardeur. Incapable de parler de manière cohérente vu la vitesse à laquelle les mots lui venaient en bouche , il se mit à répéter inlassablement la même chose.

\- " _Mes affaires. Où sont mes affaires? Il me faut mes affaires._ "

Mélissa , dubitative , le relâcha à peine le temps de se retourner et de lui tendre son uniforme déposé à ses côtés. Il se hâta d'en sortir le papier froissé qui se trouvait dans une des poches. Il se souvenait parfaitement l'avoir enfoncé dedans avant de se lever prêt à la traque de ce fils exaspérant qui faisait encore des siennes. La main tremblante il déplia les feuilles.

\- " _Qu'est ce qui se passe Shérif?_"

Il ne savait pas quoi dire , son cœur lui faisait un mal de chien. La douleur dans son bras s'accentuait de nouveau et au son du moniteur il fallait qu'il respire bien plus calmement qu'il n'était en train de le faire. Alors il se rallongea et lui tendit les mots griffonnés par Stiles. Mélissa les récupéra et entama sa lecture , religieusement , finissant par trouver à tâtons appui derrière elle et se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil.

**Papa. **

_Quand tu liras ça , je ne serais plus là. Ni à la maison ni ailleurs. Je sais que ça va te faire un sacré choc et que tu vas encore te mettre à péter un plomb en disant que je suis inconscient et tout un tas de trucs auxquels je ne veux pas penser maintenant. Tout d'abord je veux que tu saches que tu n'y es pour rien. Ne culpabilise pas j'ai pris ma décision consciemment , j'étais pas sous la menace. Je pense qu'il est temps que je grandisse et que je prenne mes responsabilités. Je ne pars pas tout seul ne t'en fais pas. Enfin si je te dis que je pars avec un mec qui fait partie de la catégorie des monstres et que tu ne le connais pas , ça ne risque pas vraiment de te rassurer. Je dois dire que je le connais pas vraiment non plus mais je lui fais confiance. Plus qu'à tous ceux que je prenais encore il y a peu pour des amis fiables et fidèles. Je pars pour te protéger et essentiellement pour sauver mon cul aussi. Je sais pas pour le sauver de quoi ni de qui mais tu es le premier à dire que j'attire les emmerdes alors j'ai décidé d'y croire et de faire en sorte que ça ne t'atteigne pas. Depuis quelques jours je n'ai plus ma place à Beacon Hills. Et si tu en viens à lire ces mots ça voudra dire que j'ai eu confirmation de cette affirmation et que ce n'est pas encore un coup de ma paranoïa. Je vais aller voir Scott et je saurais si je dois partir ou non. J'ai beau y mettre tout mon espoir restant , je sais déjà qu'ils vont continuer de m'exclure. Il ne me reste que toi papa et si nous ne sommes plus sous la sécurité de la meute , tu encours trop de risques par ma faute. Je sais que j'ai été un mauvais fils avec toi quand tu m'as parlé de maman l'autre jour et je tiens à te présenter mes excuses. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. J'aurais voulu pouvoir te dire tout ça en face mais je nous connais , tu m'empêcherais de partir en me disant que je ne risque rien si je suis avec toi , je me mettrais à faire de l'humour vaseux , tu gueulerais comme un putois , ça ne nous avancerait ni toi ni moi. Maintenant j'aimerais que tu me promette de pas faire n'importe quoi , de pas manger de lard au petit dej' , de pas t'empiffrer de malbouffe entre deux affaires dans ta voiture de service. Ton cholestérol ! Si je suis pas là je sais pertinemment que tu ne le contrôlera pas avec des analyses. Et faut dire que j'ai pas vraiment la possibilité de demander à Melissa de s'en occuper pour moi. Alors ne fait pas l'enfant , il faut que tu prennes soin de toi et de ta santé. Je te donnerais des nouvelles dès que je pourrais mais là je ne peux pas te dire où je vais. Ni quand je reviendrais. En attendant il faut que je sois certain que tu vas bien. Oh et une dernière chose...Ne te mêles plus des affaires de la meute. Laisse les se débrouiller. Ils n'ont pas besoin des Stilinski et je refuse que tu te mettes en danger pour eux. C'est peut être un peu revanchard je le reconnais tu me connais je suis rancunier quand je veux. Mais c'est surtout parce qu'il m'ont viré à cause de mon côté 'humain'. Et aux dernières nouvelles tu l'es aussi. Alors envoies Derek se faire mettre chez les grecs. De toutes façons si je suis bel et bien parti , il aura aussi reçu sa lettre et il sera au courant. Et pour finir , même si je ne te l'ai pas suffisamment dit , tu es un père génial. Je sais que je t'ai souvent reproché de trop travailler , de pas être assez présent. Mais inconsciemment j'ai toujours su que tu faisais ça pour moi , pour avoir de quoi m'élever tout seul. Depuis que maman n'est plus là tu as dû tout mener de front et je t'en remercie. Je n'aurais pas pu avoir une enfance aussi normale sans toi. Certes , depuis quelques temps tout est loin d'être normal mais tu m'as permis d'être celui que je suis aujourd'hui. Tu ne m'a jamais laissé tomber. Merci d'être ce père attentif , qui n'a jamais compté ses heures et sa fatigue tout ça pour me permettre d'avoir une vie heureuse. Et qui à supporté tous les conseils parents/profs où on te disait tout un tas de trucs pas terribles ( et pas toujours vrais hein) sur moi. _

_Je t'aime papa. Plus que quiconque. Ne l'oublie jamais et ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi je ferais en sorte d'aller bien. Je suis le digne fils de mon père , je m'en sortirais toujours. Et sache que je serais toujours le plus fier des enfants quand je parlerais de toi._

_On se contacte bientôt. Fais attention à toi. _

_Stiles_**.**

* * *

Scott venait d'entrer en trombe dans le loft de son Alpha. Le souffle court , il prit deux secondes pour se remettre , plié en avant les mains sur ses genoux. Il redressa à peine le visage entre deux inspirations lancinantes et vit enfin le carnage sous ses yeux. L'appartement était complètement en vrac. Une tornade serait passée dans le coin que ça aurait donné le même résultat. Derek était assis par terre , les avant bras sur ses genoux , les jambes repliées et le dos appuyé sur le canapé renversé derrière lui. Il scrutait le plafond , muet , des feuilles dans une main. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de la présence de l'ado essoufflé qui s'avançait doucement dans sa direction.

\- " _Derek.?_"

Aucune réponse. Aucune réaction.

\- " _Derek , tu vas bien? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici?_"

Toujours pas un mot de prononcé. Le loup était figé en une statue de muscles se contractant en rythme , comme prit de petits courants électriques. Scott s'accroupit et posa sa main sur son épaule , tentant de le ramener à lui en le secouant. Une voix épaisse de baryton lui fit tourner la tête. Boyd assis dans les escaliers l'interpellait en agitant la main l'air de dire qu'il fallait pas chercher à comprendre.

\- "_ Laisse tomber Scott j'ai déjà tout essayé. Il est comme ça depuis une demi heure quand il a eu fini de défoncer les meubles._"

Scott se remit sur ses pieds en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Il osa un regard à la main du lycan et put reconnaître l'écriture de son meilleur ami. Alors il murmura surtout pour lui même :

\- "_ Stiles n'a pas écrit qu'à moi apparemment..._"

Il n'en fallu pas plus. **Déclic**. Derek porta enfin attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Le prénom du jeune humain avait été un interrupteur pour lui redonner conscience. Il se leva à son tour empoignant la veste de Scott qui se voyait déjà passer un mauvais quart d'heure de manière totalement gratuite. Le loup gronda entre ses lèvres tremblantes , ses iris flamboyants d'un rouge incandescent.

\- " _Montre la moi._ "

Scott bredouilla , en manque d'assurance alors que Boyd restait à son emplacement sans vouloir se mêler à ce bordel dont il comprenait pas les tenants et les aboutissants. Si son Alpha avait le dessus , il n'avait pas à intervenir. Alors il restait là en spectateur les mains jointes sans ouvrir le bec.

\- " _Tu veux voir quoi? La lettre de Stiles? Justement c'est de ça dont j'étais venu te parler et crois moi je serais le mieux placé pour faire une crise de nerfs et te pêter la gueule alors lâche moi. Maintenant._"

Derek papillonna des yeux et sortit de sa transe, sa poigne se relâchant aussitôt. Scott avala goulûment l'air qui lui manquait et bascula son sac sur sa clavicule , le mettant en avant pour en sortir l'enveloppe qu'il y avait fourré à la fin des cours. Derek la prit à la volée et se détourna pour aller la lire devant la baie vitrée , aussi loin que possible de tout le chaos qu'il avait crée en lisant celle qui lui était adressée une heure auparavant.

**Scott. **

_J'avais pas prévu que les choses se passent comme ça , je sais même pas ce que je dois écrire là. Te dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur ça prendrait trop de pages et je manque de temps. Je compte te voir tout à l'heure histoire qu'on ai une explication et si je réussis à te croiser et que tu lis quand même ces mots ça signifiera que tout ne s'est pas passé comme je le prévoyais. Là j'ai encore un soupçon de naïveté , j'espère que tout ça n'est qu'un cauchemars , que le Nemeton me vrille assez le crâne pour que tout soit le fruit de mon imagination et qu'en fait on va se retrouver pour bailler aux corneilles en cours comme si de rien n'était. Mais je dois me résoudre à l'idée que ce soit fini. Tout ce que nous étions est balayé. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence que je n'ai plus rien à attendre de toi ou de la meute je l'ai bien compris. Il m'a fallu passer par le pire pour le saisir mais là c'est bien ancré dans ma tête. J'étais sans doute un boulet pour vous et c'est normal de vous débarrasser de ce qui vous encombre. Mais je ne pensais pas que toi , mon ami , mon frère , tu sois capable de me laisser de côté. Je suis au courant du discours de Derek et tu vas sûrement me le ressortir tout à l'heure comme une leçon apprise par cœur. Je t'en veux c'est évident. Tu as foutu en l'air toute la confiance que j'avais en toi. M'ignorer non mais t'es sérieux? Tu es censé me connaître mieux que personne pourtant. Et au final je me retrouve à prendre la route avec un mec que je connais depuis deux jours et qui sait plus de choses sur moi que moi-même. Ah oui , grande nouvelle , je m'en vais. Je pense que ça va t'étonner moi qui ai toujours refusé de faire un voyage scolaire en dehors du pays parce que sorti de ma zone de confort mon traitement réussit même pas à me calmer. Mais voilà , aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Je devrais t'envoyer deux trois piques bien choisies , continuer sur la même ligne de conduite et te sortir que j'ai la rage après toi. Mais ce sera certainement mes derniers mots là... Alors plutôt que de t'en mettre plein la tête je vais te remercier avant de te dire adieu. Disons que c'est une sorte de pardon que je t'accordes , je te connais tu vas te mettre à culpabiliser dans les grandes largeurs et tu seras même prêt à t'auto-flageller pour ça. C'est pas nécessaire. Tu as sûrement cru faire au mieux pour moi comme toujours. Alors voilà , profite je vais te faire le genre de déclaration qu'on a jamais osé se faire toi et moi mais qu'on avait pas besoin de prononcer pour être au parfum : Merci d'avoir prit soin de moi pour m'éviter de me faire cogner un bon nombre de fois ; merci de m'avoir sorti de la benne à ordures quand ce trou duc' de jackson voulait faire un peu d'exercice ; merci d'avoir toujours su comment me parler et d'avoir supporté mon humour de merde ; merci d'avoir été de bons conseils ; merci de m'avoir canalisé quand je partais trop en sucette. Merci de m'avoir poussé à avoir confiance en moi ; de m'avoir donné de la valeur quand à mes yeux je n'en avais aucune. Merci de m'avoir accueilli dans ta famille , de m'avoir montré ce que c'était d'avoir un frère. Tu remercieras aussi ta mère pour moi qui a été un peu la mienne aussi au fil des années. Merci. On va se quitter sur une dispute , je le sais d'avance , et ne t'en veux pas je serais sans doute parti quand même. Notre première engueulade et notre dernière. Prends bien soin d'Alison et de toi. Pas de prises de risques inconsidérées. Par contre , comme une faveur au nom de notre amitié , je te demanderais de garder mon père en dehors des emmerdes même si sans moi dans les parages il en aura sûrement moins sur le râble. Et fais attention à Derek. Ne le laisse pas tomber il va avoir besoin de toi. C'est un sale con imbuvable la plupart du temps mais il fera toujours tout dans ton intérêt ça je le sais. On se reverra peut être un de ces jours quand je ne serais plus un poids mort pour toi. D'ici là sois sur que tu seras toujours mon meilleur pote Scotty. _

_Stiles_**.**

Il relut les mots encore et encore jusqu'à en avoir mal aux yeux et qu'ils se mettent à danser les uns avec les autres. Rien à voir avec la lettre qui lui avait été adressée et qu'il avait retrouvée sous la porte quand il était revenu pantelant de son entrevue avec les membres de la meute juste avant qu'ils ne partent en direction du lycée. En voyant l'enveloppe , il avait subit une vague euphorisante , s'imaginant une supplique qu'il n'aurait pas pu ignorer , une bonne raison de ramener Stiles parmi eux. Mais en l'ouvrant , le contenu l'avait littéralement fait exploser. Des termes durs , glacials. Il était jaloux de voir que Scott avait eu un traitement de faveur. Et il était dévasté de lire que Stiles avait vraiment prit sa décision et qu'il était parti. Loin de Beacon Hills , loin de lui , dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ne savait pas par où commencer mais il était certain qu'il devait le chercher. Peu importe si il devait traverser des montagnes ou des mers à la nage en laissant la meute sous le commandement de son second. Justement , Scott le sortit de ses pensées.

\- " _On fait quoi maintenant Derek? T'as compris comme moi , Stiles est parti._"

Boyd venait de se lever et de dévaler les marches jusqu'à eux.

\- " _Comment ça Stiles est parti?_ "

\- "_ Il s'est barré avec je sais pas qui je sais pas où. J'ai essayé de joindre son père mais il répond pas et le portable de Stiles est désactivé. L'appli GPS qu'on s'était installée sur nos portables fonctionne pas , il est introuvable. Je sais pas quoi faire là. C'est notre faute putain. Tout ça à dégénéré et c'est toi le principal responsable Derek je t'ai dis que c'était pas une bonne chose tu m'as pas écouté._"

Derek vint à croiser son regard. Ses yeux n'avaient pas changé de teinte. Il souffrait d'une lutte interne entre l'homme abattu , désemparé , et le loup furieux qui grondait à l'intérieur de lui. Que pouvait-il dire? Bien sur que c'était sa faute. Il avait poussé Stiles à partir avec un mec dont on ne savait rien , qui n'était d'ailleurs pas humain. Si il en parlait à Scott , la meute imploserait. Voilà pourquoi il avait seulement mis Lydia dans la confidence et qu'elle se renseignait déjà comme elle pouvait. Scott ne s'arrêtait pas maintenant qu'il était lancé.

\- " _Mais tu vas répondre oui? Il faut qu'on le retrouve Derek.! On a pas le choix.!" _

Boyd acquiesçait du chef. Alors Derek reprit de son attitude réservée pour gérer la situation.

\- " _Pour le moment on ne peut rien faire Scott. En parlant de choix , Stiles à fait le sien. Dans tous les cas il sera protégé loin de nous. On à déjà suffisamment de problèmes tu le sais aussi bien que moi. On finira par avoir des nouvelles , il va revenir. Son père est ici il ne le laissera pas sans surveillance. Ne t'en préoccupes pas à l'instant présent..._"

Il fut coupé par la sonnerie de portable de Scott qui répondit à la hâte après avoir lu le nom de l'appelant qu'il semblait connaitre. La conversation monta vite dans les tours , le Shérif venait de faire un semblant d' infarctus , il était à l'hôpital et au courant du départ de son fils , Melissa paniquait sa voix emplie de tristesse contenue et répétant en boucle qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû renvoyer Stiles quand il était venu chercher du réconfort auprès d'elle. Le jeune Alpha tentait de la calmer comme il pouvait et il raccrocha le visage tordu de douleur en lui promettant qu'il arrivait aussi vite que possible. Les derniers mots qu'il prononçât avant de partir furent à l'intention d'un Derek se tenant au bureau pour ne pas s'écrouler.

\- " _J'espère que tu es fier de toi. Tu auras bousillé une amitié , détruit une famille , presque réussi à tuer le père du seul mec qui aurait tout donné pour chacun de nous et qui est perdu on ne sais où. T'as intérêt de me régler tout ce merdier Derek sinon je te jures que je te..._"

Il ne finit pas sa phrase , rabaissant son index tendu comme une menace. La colère faisait trop trebler sa voix et il n'avait pas besoin de préciser ce qu'il ferait subir à l'Alpha alors il fila sans demander son reste. Boyd était fermé comme à son habitude même si un tic nerveux au niveau de ses sourcils montrait que lui-même enrageait et qu'il faisait un effort pour ne pas se confronter à son chef. Il prit la suite de Scott laissant Derek dans son bordel , les tripes au bord des lèvres.

Il se laissa retomber au sol , tenant fermement les deux lettres , tellement différentes l'une de l'autre dans ce qu'elles exprimaient. La première était bourrée de haine , de peine , de rancœur et d'accusations quand l'autre était une sorte de pardon , de nostalgie tendre et de réconfort pour son destinataire. Il relut celle qui portait son nom , une perle salée venant à la rencontre de l'encre.

**Big Bad Wolf. **

_Quel surnom de merde mais qui te vas comme un gant. Grand et méchant loup. J'avais pas idée à quel point. Je ne vais pas t'écrire un texte profond , chiant à souhait , tu vas devoir te coltiner mes sentiments du moment. Je tenais à te féliciter. Pour ce qui est d'être un connard t'as atteint des sommets je pense que personne ne pourra plus te détrôner. Déjà le point massif , tu m'a foutu de côté et tu t'es même arrangé pour que mon meilleur pote veuille plus avoir de mes nouvelles. T'as un don je pense qu'on ne peut pas le nier et qu'on peut même s'incliner devant. Je ne me suis jamais mis sur la gueule avec personne et là j'ai envie de tuer des gens. Toi en premier lieu. Si j'étais assez fort crois moi que tu aurais passé un sale moment. Mais bon tu le sais bien je suis un pauvre humain inutile. Je ne vous sers à rien c'est un fait. J'ai essayé de te voir , de comprendre. Mais il ne doit rien y avoir à saisir. Tu ne voulais plus de moi dans vos pattes. C'est pigé. Je dois t'applaudir aussi pour autre chose. Pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux sur des sentiments que je ne pensais pas possibles. Je suis tombé amoureux comme un con d'un Alpha chef de meute antipathique et qui n'en a rien à cirer. C'est déjà dur de s'imaginer passer de l'autre côté de la barrière mais le faire pour un salaud manipulateur c'est encore plus gros. Il y a que moi pour avoir des émotions pareilles , pour baver sur la plastique d'un mec qui tire la gueule chaque seconde de chaque minute de chaque heure de chaque jour. Il n'y a que moi pour avoir besoin d'être dans les bras d'un gars qui me repousse continuellement. Je dois être masochiste , ça expliquerait des tas de choses. J'en suis même venu à me dire que c'était moi le responsable , qu'en commençant à percevoir mes sentiments pour toi ça t'as poussé à me foutre à l'écart. Comme si ce que je ressens pouvait être la cause de ma souffrance d'aujourd'hui , que c'est mal , que je ne devrais pas. Mais trop tard t'as envahi ma tête. Toi et tes conneries de calmer ta bête là. A me filer des faux espoirs en m'embrassant tout ça pour me jeter comme un malpropre quelques heures après. T'as gâché ma vie. Pauvre con de Stiles prêt à supplier comme Ed Sheeran dans ses chansons qu'un enfoiré de loup vienne à me donner un peu d'amour. Tu m'as apporté que la haine et je vais devoir faire avec là où je vais. Peu importe l'endroit où je serais demain à cette heure j'aurais toujours cette marque indélébile en moi , cette trace ancrée sous ma chair , dernier reste de ce que tu m'as infligé. On m'a toujours dit que l'amour fait mal mais à ce point c'est une aberration de la nature autant ne rien sentir du tout. J'aurais au moins reçu une bonne leçon de toi. Ce sera mon seul merci aussi ironique soit-il tu le prendra comme tu veux. Je suis déjà certain que cette lettre ne te feras rien et pourtant j'ai encore prit de mon temps pour ta gueule. Quand je parlais de masochisme...Il va te falloir trouver un nouveau jouet, un nouveau cobaye pour tes expériences sociologiques. Je ne serais plus là pour le voir. Oh et tu n'as plus intérêt à te servir de mon père pour couvrir tes traces ou rechercher des meurtriers qu'ils soient humains ou non. Surtout si ils ne le sont pas d'ailleurs. Ne va pas le menacer de quoi que ce soit sinon je te promets de te le faire payer un jour ou l'autre. Laisse le en dehors de tes magouilles. Je ne te le demande pas comme une faveur c'est un ordre. Sinon ta carcasse finira en tapis devant une cheminée. Et n'y vois pas de blague ou de trace d'humour , je n'ai plus aucune envie de rire avec toi. Sors de la vie de ma famille t'as fait assez de mal comme ça. _

**Adieu.**


	14. Une seule règle Stiles

Lorsque le jet se posa , Stiles se contrôlait aussi bien que possible.

Pas question de faire l'enfant devant ce con de Kolls avec son air sournois , il serait capable de se foutre de sa gueule et ça il n'en était pas question. Alors il prit une contenance toute surjouée , la tête plus haute que d'accoutumée , mais il n'alla pas jusqu'à siffloter là ça aurait fait trop. Thaï n'était pas dupe de sa toute nouvelle assurance fictive , alors il lui adressa un clin d'œil de soutient avant de se détacher et de se lever. Avant de descendre , il tourna la tête par dessus son épaule pour le regarder mais ce que Stiles perçut dans son regard ressemblait vaguement à de la tristesse. Étonnant. Bon , fallait admettre que la fin du vol s'était déroulée dans un silence pesant , une tension grondant sourdement entre eux trois. Kolls avait donné trop d'infos , Thaï paraissait lui en tenir rigueur.

Et Stiles? Bah Stiles quant à lui , il angoissait parce qu'il savait bien qu' il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière maintenant.

Un soupir et il prit la suite de la marche, la nuit avalant le paysage autour d'eux une fois sortis de cette bombe aéronautique. Il ne distingua pas grand chose dans l'obscurité , au-delà de la piste éclairée où ils avaient atterri mais en inspirant , il put reconnaître une odeur d'humidité , comme si ils se trouvaient à proximité d'un point d'eau ou bien était-ce la pluie qui avait inondé les alentours? Il chercha dans sa mémoire si il avait consulté la météo ces derniers jours et si ça pouvait lui donner une indication mais rien ne lui vint. Son ventre se comprimait de spasmes et de torsions dues tant à l'inquiétude de l'inconnu qu'à ce baptême de l'air qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de préparer mentalement. Il fit une pause à la dernière marche , les sourcils froncés pour repérer ses deux guides qu'il ne voyaient plus depuis quelques secondes.

Et tout à coup , le noir complet. Perte de repères et d'équilibre , quelque chose lui comprimait la vue. Non , pire , on avait recouvert entièrement son visage et on venait de lui étirer les bras dans le dos pour l'empêcher de bouger. Privé de sa vue , ses jambes ne le portait plus et en quelques secondes , on le traînait littéralement sur le sol. Instinct de préservation oblige , il ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait et il se mit à se débattre de toutes ses forces. Il jurait comme un charretier , fendant l'air de ses pieds pour trouver de quoi se raccrocher. Putain mais c'était quoi ça ? Où était Thaï.? Dans sa tête tous les scénarios se mettaient en place mais dans aucun d'entre eux , le brun ne pouvait être coupable , c'était impossible dans sa tête chamboulée. Pourtant les mains lui serrant les biceps et les écrasant presque même , ne laissaient pas de place au doute. On était en train de le kidnapper. Il redoubla d'efforts en vain rien ne semblait pouvoir faire stopper cette séquestration et il savait que pas âme qui vive ne viendrait le sauver. Finalement on le balança dans les airs et il atterrit sur une surface dure , un tapis rêche venant râper sa joue. Il s'époumonait sous ce qui lui apparaissait être un sac de jute mais personne ne semblait s'en soucier puisqu'on ne l'obligeait pas à se taire. Un bruit de porte qu'on claque , proche , très proche. Il n'était pas sous une banquette. On venait de le coller dans un coffre bordel. Le son d'un moteur qui ronronne et les toussotement du pot d'échappement contre sa joue confirmèrent cette thèse.

Que faire? Tenter de bouger ses mains. Oui , excellente idée. Mais ses poignets étaient fermement retenus par une corde dont on avait entouré ses articulations , les mains jointes dans son dos lui offrant la joie d'une douleur irradiant dans les muscles de ses épaules tendues vers l'arrière. Il avait beau tout donner de sa personne il ne réussissait qu'à s'arracher des cris plaintifs en sentant le lien lui rentrer dans la chair tendre des poignets.

Il entendit des voix dans l'habitacle , couvertes par les bruits de la voiture roulant à vive allure sur une route rocailleuse , où le choc des pierres ricochant sur la carrosserie ressemblait à un bruit de pop corn qui éclate . Il fit un effort pour tendre l'oreille et perçut un accent très prononcé dont il n'arrivait pas à distinguer l'origine suivi de réponses d'autres personnes avec des tonalités masculines à n'en pas douter. Mais il ne reconnut pas celles des jumeaux. Est-ce que c'était un piège , un coup monté où ils l'avaient appâté , ou alors est-ce qu'eux aussi avaient été devancés et qu'ils étaient retenus dans un coffre similaire dans un autre véhicule qui les suivaient? Sous tant d'interrogations qui ne laissaient rien présager de bon pour lui qu'elle que soit l'issue , son air se fit rare. Il étouffait. Une crise qui choisissait bien son moment vint emplir ses poumons , les tordant dans son étreinte , le faisant suer à grosses gouttes de panique. Tout s'enchaînait pour le pousser vers le précipice , la nausée s'ajouta et il sombra lentement dans le néant.

* * *

Quand ses yeux lourds de fatigue s'ouvrirent , Stiles dû avaler une grosse bouffée d'air. Il était tombé dans les vapes c'était prévisible. Les émotions vécues faisaient encore palpiter ses ventricules , comme si son cœur allait se frayer un chemin hors de sa poitrine. Ce qu'il sentit d'abord fut le froid , un froid glacial contre son épine dorsale. Sa peau était couverte de chair de poule quand il y passa ses bras et qu'il découvrit sa peau nue. Il faisait encore trop sombre et il était trop engourdi pour oser regarder autour de lui. Ses jambes ne lui répondaient pas encore alors il tendit ses mains le long de son corps pour frotter ses cuisses et les réchauffer. Il ne portait plus que ce qui lui sembla être un short. Sa capacité d'analyse était mise à rude épreuve alors il fit de son mieux pour retrouver le fil des événements. L'avion , la descente , le kidnapping , le coffre. Tout s'était terminé avec cette crise qui l'avait assommé et laissé dans les choux jusque là. Mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était habillé quand on l'avait balancé dans un véhicule inconnu qu'il n'avait pas repéré à sa sortie du jet. Son premier réflexe fut de se demander ce qu'on avait bien pu lui faire subir pendant son inconscience pour qu'il se retrouve sans ses fringues.

Il prit une longue et douloureuse inspiration , assailli par une odeur rance et fétide de pourriture. Un haut le cœur le prit qui entraîna une vague nauséeuse et le poussa à se redresser et à trouver le coin de pièce le plus proche pour vomir le peu que son estomac contenait c'est à dire les restes désastreux d'un scotch qui devait avoir plus de 50 ans d'âge. Quel gâchis. Il en sourit à demi , tout seul vu l'ironie de la situation , en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers du bras. Il se sentait presque mieux même si une pression lancinante attaquait son cerveau , comme une multitudes de petites aiguilles se plantant dedans l'une après l'autre assez profond pour brouiller sa vision. Il prit appui sur un mur. Sous ses doigts des pierres lisses recouvertes de mousse , de l'eau filtrant entre certaines d'entre elles en légères gouttelettes. C'est dingue il ne s'était pas rendu compte avant à quel point il avait soif ni combien sa langue pouvait être râpeuse tout à coup , frottant désagréablement contre son palais.

Mais pas le temps pour ça , il fallait qu'il comprenne où il était. La froideur contre son dos quand il avait émergé venait des même pierres recouvrant le sol , il les sentait sous ses pieds nus. Certaines n'étaient pas si aplanies que ça puisqu'il s'ouvrit un orteil en marchant. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas hurler alors il sautilla sur son pied valide , tenant l'autre tout en mordant sa lèvre jusqu'au sang. Il avait vu assez de films d'horreur et de séries comme Esprits Criminels pour savoir que faire le mort encore un peu , le temps de se situer , serait sa meilleure option. Prendre de l'avance , gagner du temps. L'odeur était insoutenable mais il s'efforça de respirer par la bouche pour analyser ce qui l'entourait.

La pièce était minuscule et surtout dénuée d'un quelconque meuble. Il n'y avait rien hormis ce qui lui apparaissait être un seau en fer bosselé dans le coin opposé de celui où il avait rendu son quatre-heure. Super , il aurait dû attendre de faire le tour au moins il aurait pas dégueulassé ce qui semblait être une cellule de prison , **SA** prison. Si il faisait le point , il était à moitié nu en dehors de ce short qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans ses affaires et de son boxer. "_Dieu soit loué_" pensa - t -il , au moins sa virilité était à l'abri. Une porte en acier le coupait du reste du monde. Il s'en approcha pour la jauger du bout de ses doigts. Une petite ouverture vers le bas , une autre en hauteur où des barreaux très peu espacés prenaient place. C'était bien ça , une cellule. Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait là? Une faible lueur verte filtrait sous l'acier , juste assez pour qu'il comprenne à quel point il était dans la merde. Alors il pensa tout haut en tournant en rond ce qui le ramena à une scène qu'il avait vécu il y a pas si longtemps que ça .

\- " _Bon sang Stiles réfléchis mon gars allez. T'es dans un trou à rat comment t'es arrivé là ?...C'est même pas un trou à rats ils voudraient pas vivre ici et ils ont bien raison quand on fait le tour du proprio on se rend bien compte que ça vaut pas le coup d'hypothéquer sa grand mère. Où est Thaï.? Pareil c'est Kolls il a pas apprécié que je l'insulte sur son prénom. Et je le sens pas cet abruti. Il peut pas me blairer. Non non , de toutes façons mon père va venir me chercher. Bien sur qu'il va me chercher il sait que je suis stupide et que je prends toujours des décisions de merde la preuve. Et aieeeeee putain...!_"

Son pied le lançait , tout comme son crâne qu'il massait d'une main tremblante. Il savait qu'il était dans un sale pétrin. Même pire que ça. Son père ne viendrait pas , il ne savait déjà pas où il était alors comment son paternel tout Shérif soit-il pourrait-il le trouver? La sorte de visière s'ouvrit dans la porte , un rayon de lumière l'aveuglant assez pour qu'il porte le bras à ses yeux. Il était cuit , il aurait jamais dû parler à voix haute. Cela dit il allait pas pouvoir se la jouer caméléon et se fondre contre les murs pour disparaître . Il détourna le regard pour humidifier de nouveau des rétines et retint à moitié un hurlement d'horreur. Ces pierres qu'il avait passées au crible de ses doigts étaient couvertes de sang séché , des éclaboussures par ci , des traces de mains par là et de longues traînées donnaient presque un aspect artistique à la disposition de l'hémoglobine couleur rouille. Une véritable scène de crime d'un sociopathe atteint de graves troubles du comportement avec une passion pour la décoration d'intérieur. Il recula de quelques pas mais quand il toucha de ses épaules le mur opposé il avança de nouveau en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche. Une abomination. Un rire terrifiant le sortit de sa morbide contemplation. Une armoire à glace venait d'ouvrir la porte et de s'engouffrer dans la cellule qui semblait bien trop petite à Stiles pour les y loger tous les deux. Il avait l'air d'avoir une quarantaine d'années bien tassées , de fines rides bordant deux grands yeux noirs. Une chemise sombre remontée sur des avant bras dont un était tatoué de quelque chose que l'hyperactif ne distinguait pas , un treillis , des rangers cirées. Le gars ressemblait à un GI Joe grandeur nature. Ses cheveux étaient d'un gris parfaits , pas poivre et sel , juste un gris/blanc qui ne laissait pas place à une autre teinte. Un frisson parcourut l'adolescent. Est-ce que c'était le moment où son sang allait venir lui aussi recouvrir les parois?

L'homme s'avança sans paraître menaçant mais pas amical non plus. En fait il avait un visage neutre , fermé. Le problème avec les serial killers c'est que la plupart ont cet air indéchiffrable , comme si rien ne pouvait les atteindre et que justement le manque de remords et d'empathie leur permettait de faire les atrocités dont les faits divers parlent sans arrêt. C'est pour ça que Stiles comprit qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir l'amadouer ou se mettre à tenter de l'esquiver pour sortir.

Il devait se résoudre à accepter ce qu'il allait lui arrivait peu importe ce que ça voulait signifier à cet instant précis.

**JOUR 1 : **

Stiles n'avait pas fermé l'œil Il ne savait même pas quelle heure il était , si le jour était passé ou non. Difficile de se concentrer quand le seul lieu de repos était le sol ou un angle de mur couvert de substances qu'on ne veut même pas regarder. Encore plus impossible quand tout son corps est une boule de souffrance.

Il porta la pulpe de ses doigts à sa joue pour frôler la boursouflure qui l'ornait à présent. Sous sa pommette jusqu'à son arcade voilà que naissait un œdème grossissant au niveau de son œil qui obstruait sa vue déjà bien limitée. Il l'avait pas raté.

Son geôlier lui avait donné les règles et les lui avait fait rentrer de force dans la tête en passant par la rupture de plusieurs de ses os au passage. En fait il n'y avait qu'une seule règle : **SURVIVRE**. Il la lui avait citée dans un fort accent russe , la voix qu'il avait entendue dans la voiture. Au début il n'avait pas comprit encore tétanisé de peur , transi de froid et surtout dégoûté de ce qu'il venait de découvrir comme environnement proche. Mais quand le premier coup était tombé son cerveau avait parfaitement enregistré l'information. Son entraînement avait commencé. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un parcours du combattant qu'il allait devoir terminer en moins de cinq minutes , non , Stiles aurait dû se douter qu'avec sa chance habituelle c'est un truc bien plus énorme qui allait lui tomber sur la gueule. Là le truc gigantesque était un mec d'un mètre quatre vingt quinze , épais comme une buffle avec des poings qui avaient cassé quelques unes de ses côtes , ouvert sa lèvre et fait craquer les os de sa mâchoire. La douleur avait été insoutenable durant les premières minutes mais au bout d'un moment il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Chaque muscle battu , chaque surface attaquée remplaçait le coup précédent dans un tourbillon de violence. Stiles avait d'abord tenté de se défendre mais , comme lui avait dit l'homme qui s'était présenté sous le nom de Silver entre deux matraquages de rangers , il était faible et chétif , il n'avait aucune capacité pour l'empêcher de le frapper encore et encore. Pourtant une part de l'adolescent savait qu'il n'avait pas tout encaissé , que ce malade avait retenu ses coups et que si il devait y passer une nouvelle fois , il n'y survivrait peut-être pas justement.

Il se tortilla sur le sol , en position fœtale sur le côté droit qui lui semblait le moins à vif. Il vacilla de nombreuses fois entre la somnolence où il ne dormait que d'un œil agité , la panique de devoir subir une visite de Silver prêt une fois encore à lui broyer quelque chose , la douleur de ses plaies incandescentes et sa difficulté à respirer sans que ses côtes lui arrachent un sanglot gémissant.

Un cycle infernal qui commençait et qui allait durer des jours et des jours sans que Stiles ne puisse même en caresser l'horrible pensée dans son esprit engourdi.

Une vague d'eau bouillante s'écoula sur lui peu de temps après. Il n'avait pas entendu la porte , ni les pas de celui qui le réveillait de son semi coma de la manière la plus atroce qui soit . Le brûlure sur sa chair nue le fit hurler et l'écho de sa propre voix lui vrilla les oreilles. Forcé de se redresser trop rapidement pour que ses os fracassés suivent le rythme , il s'écroula sur ses genoux , des volutes de fumée sortant de son corps suite au contact de la chaleur sur son corps complètement gelé. Les yeux mi-clos il vit en premier la pointe des rangers cirées puis les plis du treillis toujours parfaitement intact. Il s'attendait à voir Silver , cette entité cauchemardesque , mais un visage anguleux le fixait avec dédain. Un crâne chauve et lisse , deux iris tout aussi noirs que son précédent assaillant dans des yeux bridés finement étirés. Il tenait une bassine qu'il jeta à travers la porte derrière lui dans un mouvement calculé et quasi animal , sans quitter Stiles du regard. L'ado ne se faisait pas d'illusion , c'était le second round. Confirmation quand le chauve l'empoigna par le cou pour le relever face à lui. Ni une ni deux , Stiles ne réfléchit pas et frappa. Une droite qui lui fit plus mal que celui qui la reçut dans la mâchoire. Un sourire dédaigneux de son adversaire et voilà que le sang remplit sa bouche. Il fallait s'attendre à ce que l'autre se rende mais il ne pensait pas que son attaque soit comparable à celle d'un moucheron gênant mais pas dangereux.

Pendant plusieurs minutes , Stiles rebondit sur les murs , il tenta de se cacher en se tenant prostré dans un coin en boule pour atténuer les dégâts mais rien n'y fit. Il n'y eut pas de mots échangés , il ne sut pas le prénom de l'asiatique , il se contenta de faire son possible pour se détacher de la scène , pour ne plus rien ressentir. Mais son esprit était emprisonné dans son corps et rien ne lui permit de ne pas morfler à ce moment là.

**JOUR 18 :**

Stiles était allongé les bras en croix sur le sol. Il ne pouvait plus se lever , c'était devenu mission impossible au fil du temps. Il vivait un cauchemars éveillé où la torture était un élément moteur. D'après ce qu'il avait vu et entendu entre deux séances avec ses tortionnaires préférés , ils étaient **6**. Une petite équipe de malades mentaux , anciens militaires , portés sur les sensations fortes et les petits trainings améliorés. _Les enfoirés_.

Le Russe c'était Silver , le premier qu'il eut rencontré , le plus âgé , psychopathe en chef. Le second dont il eu la joie de subir l'imagination débordante , asiatique et venant de Corée du nord vu l'accent et les mots qui avaient parfois filtrés de ses fines lèvres , lui se prénommait Li-feng. Ensuite venait Dean , rouquin aux yeux bleu et aux taches de rousseur lui donnait un air de pré-ado maladroit qui lui apportait parfois son repas ou de l'eau. Il s'excusait presque du regard de ne lui porter que des œufs crus accompagnés de viande tout aussi privée de cuisson. A croire qu'ils le prenaient pour un chien en plus de le laisser moisir dans une cage décorée de son propre sang qui avait finit par recouvrir celui de ceux qui avaient dû vivre ici avant lui. Puis il avait entendu parler d'un Marcus et d'un certain Ben qu'il n'avait jamais aperçus.

Le pire de tous était sans nul doute Rage qui portait bien son nom même si il était quasiment sur que c'était juste un pseudonyme. Ou alors ses parents savaient déjà qu'un monstre était né et qu'il ne saurait rien faire de sa vie à part martyriser les autres. Ce gars là c'était du haut standing. Li-feng aimait bien lui balancer de l'eau , c'était son truc , bouillante ou gelée ça dépendait des jours. Rage lui il préférait le noyer de manière répétée jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance. Et une fois réveillé il recommençait. Malheureusement pour Stiles , ce fou avait une addiction pour la nicotine. Et comme il n'y avait pas de cendrier à portée , il n'y avait rien de mieux que l'épiderme de l'hyperactif pour éteindre ses cigarettes. Lui casser les os des doigts un à un , phalange par phalange , semblait un geste réconfortant pour ce grand blond au cheveux coupés courts , comme on fait éclater du papier bulle pour se calmer. Stiles en était venu à espérer que ce soit un des autres qui vienne plutôt que lui. Il n'y avait pas de jour attitré pour chacun d'eux , le suspens était donc à son comble à chaque instant. Évidemment ils ne se contentaient pas d'une petite dérouillée au petit déjeuner , parfois ils venaient deux fois de plus ou alors ils s'assuraient qu'il ne dormirait pas plus d'une heure. Organisation millimétrée , rien n'était laissé au hasard.

Stiles était vide. Un gouffre au fond de lui. Dans les premiers instants il avait espéré de toutes ses forces que les choses se calment. Il avait hurlé le prénom de Thaï et même celui de son frère dans une litanie rébarbative. Ils n'étaient pas venus le sauver ni même le voir une seule fois pourtant il savait pertinemment qu'ils étaient là. Sa confiance commença alors à s'émousser lentement jusqu'à être anéantie tout comme ses derniers os viables. Lui qui pensait que tout se passerait bien , gobant les paroles de ce salaud de brun qui lui promettait de le protéger. Et puis il avait eu besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose. Les souvenirs heureux avec son père à Beacon Hills qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter. Quand on venait lui faire subir son entraînement il pensait à Scott , à la meute ,... Rien ne lui permettait de ne plus avoir mal. Jusqu'à ce qu'il pense à Derek. C'est Dean qui avait ouvert les vannes quand ses yeux bleu avaient croisés ceux de Stiles. L'image du loup avait alors envahi le peu de conscience qui lui restait. Ces yeux azurés qui tournaient parfois au rouge rubis , dans lesquels il aimait se perdre avant son départ , ces yeux qui ne l'avait jamais trahi. Alors avec cette pensée il commença à se dissocier , léthargique sous les brûlures , les coups de bottes , les raclées répétées. Mais plus les jours passaient et moins il réussissait à croire au fait de s'en sortir. Il avait finit par se faire à l'idée qu'il subirait ça jusqu'à son dernier souffle , qu'il verrait bientôt sa vie écourtée sans revoir cet homme qu'il aimait , ce père qu'il chérissait plus que tout , ces amis à qui il n'avait pas tout dit. Il se résignait , son instinct de survit annihilé.

Il resta alors comme ça encore et encore , vidant son esprit de tout , de la peine , de la nostalgie , de l'affliction de son état , de l'engourdissement de cette enveloppe corporelle qui était devenue son fardeau.

**JOUR 23 :**

Le silence. Pesant. Supplice

Il y avait tellement longtemps que personne n'était venu dans sa cellule. Stiles s'était imaginé l'espace d'une seconde qu'ils avaient eu pitié de lui et qu'ils lui laissait le temps de se remettre. Mais quand la noirceur avait remplacé les faibles rayonnements verts qui passaient sous la porte de sa geôle , il sut qu'ils l'avaient abandonné. Mettez ça sur le compte du Syndrome de Stockholm mais l'idée qu'ils soient partis en le laissant seul dans cette prison froide , sans rien à boire ou à manger , le rendait encore plus fou que celle de se retrouver encore une fois attaché par Rage sur une croix de bois pour y être fouetté jusqu'à ce que sa peau se déchire et que ses muscles apparaissent palpitants dans les crevasses laissées par le cuir.

Il avait perdu tellement de kilos déjà qu'il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour mourir de faim. Ou alors déshydraté. Son seul moyen de s'en sortir était de récupérer l'eau contaminée qui passait entre les pierres des murs pour rafraîchir sa bouche aussi sèche que du papier de verre et se donner l'illusion qu'il tiendrait jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne le sauver. C'était la preuve qu'il perdait les pédales il s'était pourtant déjà convaincu que personne ne viendrait à sa rescousse. Mais plus les heures défilaient plus sa raison lui échappait. Il comptait parfois les secondes dans sa tête et se servait de son sang pour faire un trait sur la porte quasi immaculée à chaque heure. Il perdait le fil de ses comptes , se frappait le crane en punition et recommençait. Inlassablement. Son calvaire n'était plus seulement physique il était moral maintenant qu'on ne touchait plus à sa chair. La névrose le grignotait peu à peu , tantôt pantelant , tantôt prit de dépression ou de délire de déséquilibré , il passait du fantôme de lui même à un pantin désarticulé se parlant à lui même.

Misérable , il tournait en rond , chantonnait dans le noir assis les genoux repliés sur son torse en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Le plus triste n'était pas d'être seul , il aurait dû être soulagé de ne plus être un martyre , mais non le pire était de se rendre compte que l'angoisse et les affres de la douleur étaient préférables au fait de devenir cinglé et de divaguer sans personne pour l'empêcher de sombrer.

Au vingt quatrième jour , il avait perdu l'espoir , perdu les pensées agréables. Il ne lui restait plus rien que lui même. Et pourtant il continuait , déterminé , fonçait sur la porte blindée , frappait le mur de ses mains , cherchait une échappatoire. Personne ne venait plus , il n'entendait rien derrière les pierres , ne voyait pas la lumière se rallumer. Dans sa folie , baisser les bras n'était toujours pas envisageable. Si son hyperactivité ne l'avait pas fait tenir il savait qu'il serait déjà mort ou tellement anéanti qu'il embrasserait la grande faucheuse avec le sourire de celui qui se fout de la suite tant qu'on ne l'oblige plus à subir la désolation de la solitude. Non , hors de question de finir comme ça. Alors il entreprit de se muscler. Lui qui n'avait jamais cru bon de faire ne serais-ce qu'un abdo , qui refusait de se faire violence , se retrouvait les côtes mal remises de leur fracture à faire des pompes. Il lui fallait trouver autre chose que l'aliénation , il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre la boule.

Il devait s'accrocher. Et si rien ne pouvait le sauver alors il serait son propre sauveur.

**JOUR 25 : **

La porte s'ouvrit alors qu'il était en plein gainage en appui sur ses avant bras. Fallait dire que son corps était devenu plus léger qu'une plume , il n'avait presque aucun mal à se tenir à part ses blessures évidemment. Il en tomba joue contre le sol , soumis face à l'adversité d'un programme qui allait de nouveau recommencer. Des perles salées dévalaient ses joues , il pleurait mais de quoi? D'anticipation à l'idée de souffrir de nouveau? Ou parce qu'il était simplement heureux de ne plus être seul?

Une main sur son dos était venue caresser les os saillants sous cette peau fine et laiteuse presque translucide de n'être que baignée d'obscurité. Stiles ferma ses yeux dans l'attente du coup qui allait s'abattre mais rien ne se produisit. Il se permit un regard et reconnut les traits marqués de Thaï accroupit à ses côtés. Ses yeux qui le détaillait vacillaient entre l'horreur et la tristesse. Son trouble était visible. Alors Stiles , dans tous les restes de son insanité , se leva d'un bond pour le repousser et se retrouver assis sur son bassin pour le maintenir au sol. Son bras partit sans qu'il s'en rende bien compte , frappant ce visage qu'il avait voulu voir et qu'il avait finit par haïr de toutes ses forces. La seule réponse de celui qu'il essayait d'assommer en derniers recours avant une tentative de fuite , fut un soupir soulagé. Il n'essayait pas de se défendre il laissait Stiles faire avec un faible sourire en coin. Alors l'ado se stoppa dans son geste le bras au dessus de sa tête et son autre main lui écrasant la trachée. Il le questionna d'une voix rocailleuse.

_ " _Pourquoi tu souris espèce de connard?_ "

Thaï monta sa main à sa bouche pour en essuyer les perles carmin , ses dents blanches revêtues de rouge , et il marmonna dans un son tenant plus du gargarisme qu'autre chose :

_ " _Tu es vivant. Et tu as accompli la première phase._"

Stiles se rejeta en arrière. Il était abasourdi. Un regard pour ce mec qui venait de lui dire qu'il avait survécu , un autre pour la porte grande ouverte. Il n'allait pas se faire prier. Il se redressa et il courut. Il galopa comme si ses jambes n'avaient pas subit de dommages , comme si les élancements étaient sourds et l'endolorissement n'existait pas. Il traversa un couloir de pierres similaires à celles de sa prison , aveuglé par ces petits néons verts qui lui avaient tenus compagnie si longtemps...Il écorcha ses épaules contre les parois ne se préoccupant même plus du risque d'attraper le tétanos vu tout ce qu'il avait dû ingérer comme eau croupie afin de ne pas crever dans cette foutue cellule et toutes les bactéries que son corps devait contenir à force de laisser ses blessures ouvertes au milieu de la saleté. D'ailleurs il se demandait comment il avait pu tenir sans finir avec la gangrène.

Il ignorait sa respiration de plus en plus difficile , le déchirement de ses muscles , les gémissements qu'il poussait au rythme de sa cavalcade. Des portes partout , d'autres cellules et cette seule vision le poussa à accélérer le ne voulait plus finir là dedans. Pas question. Son instinct de survie qu'il pensait mort et enterré était bel et bien là le poussant à se transcender . Il déambula dans le labyrinthe de cette prison minérale jusqu'à enfin apercevoir une trappe au dessus d'un escalier rouillé. Il le monta , trébuchant à moitié et se rattrapant au denier moment pour ne pas tomber en arrière et s'ouvrir le crâne , et finit enfin pas pousser les portes au dessus de sa tête.

Inondé de lumière , il ferma les yeux le temps d'une seconde pour apprécier l'air sur son visage , le bruit de la vie assourdissant qui emplissait enfin ses oreilles après des jours où la seule mélodie était ses cris et les faibles discutions derrière les murs qu'il essayait d'analyser pour mieux connaitre ceux qui le séquestrait. Il avança les pieds dans l'herbe verte bercée par le vent qui pliait sous son pas tremblant. C'est à cet instant précis que son corps le rappela à l'ordre. Maintenant qu'il était libéré de la géhenne de son emprisonnement , ses plaies le brûlait de toutes parts. Tombant lourdement à genoux , la tête baissée pour garder son calme et se remettre à courir , il comprit que son supplice n'était pas terminé quand des doigts se refermèrent sur son épaule. La consternation remplaça l'onde d'espoir dont la flamme avait été brièvement rallumée par sa sortie de ce dixième cercle de l'enfer.

Il allait devoir y retourner , être enfermé de nouveau , et survivre à la phase deux.


	15. Phase deux

Une part de Stiles aurait souhaité s'enfoncer sous terre , disparaître dans les profondeurs et ne pas affronter la personne qui tenait fermement son épaule entre ses doigts et dont la force ne faisait pas un pli.

L'hyperactif , encore épuisé de sa course et endolori de toutes parts , marmonna d'une faible voix essoufflée et vidée de toute énergie contenant pourtant une assurance toute nouvelle et non feinte :

\- " _Si c'est pour une nouvelle dérouillée , comptez plus sur moi pour rester bien tranquille bande de trou duc' psychopathes , je vais vous en faire baver même si je dois en crever._"

La pression se relâcha et la main se retira dans un glissement délicat. Stiles avança sur les genoux en appui sur ses paumes , à quatre pattes comme un animal blessé et se releva lentement une fois qu'il eu décidé que la distance était suffisante entre son assaillant et lui.

Il inspira les yeux fermés et se tourna pour découvrir un Thaï serein , le visage ne portant aucune marque des coups qu'il avait reçu de façon succincte quelques minutes à peine auparavant. C'était quoi encore cette faculté de régénération de malade? Instinctivement Stiles porta la main à ses côtes qui formaient une masse informe sous sa peau. Il savait qu'il n'était plus qu'un puzzle dont certaines pièces manquaient à l'appel et qu'il ne retrouverait peut être même jamais toutes les faibles capacités dont il disposait avant.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils lui avait fait subir ça? Comme si sa vie était pas déjà assez pourrie , il fallait que de parfaits inconnus le prive de sa santé mentale et physique. De mieux en mieux pour l'épopée de la loose.

Thaï avait suivi son geste des yeux et avançait déjà d'un pas mais Stiles recula instinctivement. Pas question de perdre l'espace de sécurité , en soit sacrément fictif , mais nécessaire pour que l'ado se sente moins oppressé et puisse se remettre à réfléchir correctement après tant de temps de réclusion. Son mouvement en arrière laissa le brun pantois , sans doute étonné qu'il puisse le craindre mais à ce stade Stiles ne pouvait plus faire confiance à personne à part à lui-même et c'était déjà pas gagné. Thaï tritura nerveusement ses doigts avant d'enfoncer les mains dans ses poches tout penaud. Il ne savait sûrement pas quoi dire mais il ouvrit quand même la bouche , galérant pour trouver ses mots sa voix se cassant dans sa gorge.

\- " _Stiles...je suis désolé...je savais pas ce qu'ils avaient prévu on était pas au courant du projet ni de l'orga-_"

Mais Stiles le coupa net. La lucidité le transperça autant que les coups qu'il avait reçu. Peu lui importait l'air de chien battu du mec face à lui , il n'était plus question que son mordant s'envole maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

\- " _Les excuses ça commence à me péter les noix. Tu crois que dans l'état dans lequel je suis j'en ai quelque chose à branler que tu aies été au courant ou non? Mais te fous pas de ma gueule Thaï j'ai passé je sais pas combien de temps dans une cellule de 5 mètres carrés à me faire défoncer la gueule , torturer , à devenir __**C.I.N.G.L.E**__ tu piges ça? Tu sais même pas ce que j'ai vécu là dedans j'suis sur que ça à duré des mois et t'étais pas là pour me sauver. T'avais dit que tu me protégerais salopard de mythomane.!_"

Il en frémissait de colère même si ça lui faisait mal , même si la rage qui parcourait ses veines lui donnait l'impression que son corps allait se démanteler en pièces détachées.

\- " _Vingt cinq._"

Stiles écarquilla les yeux autant que ses arcades cassées le lui permettait. Il n'osait imaginer à quoi il ressemblait à l'heure actuelle vu tous les endroits de son corps qui avaient été démolis à la chaîne

\- " _Comment ça vingt cinq ?_ " réclama-t-il nerveusement , avide de savoir.

Thaï grimaça de devoir s'expliquer face à ce jeune garçon qui était devenu l'ombre dégingandée de lui même , bourré de cicatrices , de bosses et autres signes évidents de malformations osseuses , de blessures à vif...

\- " _Tu es resté enfermé vingt cinq jours Stiles._ "

Coup de massue émotionnel. L'information venait de le percuter en plein face et le déstabilisa quelques secondes.

Alors ça faisait presque un mois qu'il était là dessous , entre ces quatre murs , à quasiment rien manger , rien boire , à ne pas pouvoir dormir...Vingt cinq jours dans l'antichambre de l'enfer où son être se décomposait , les organes éclatés , tous ses muscles broyés... Pire de tout voilà vingt cinq jours que son père devait retourner le pays pour le retrouver et y perdre la raison comme il l'avait fait dans sa cellule. C'était bien loin des promesses qu'on lui avait faites.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains , ravalant les larmes qu'il ne voulait plus montrer à personne. Reprendre son calme , respirer , essayer de se barrer de là au plus vite. Il rabaissa ses bras et le regard que Thaï croisa n'avait plus grand chose d'humain.

Au lieu de se comporter comme il le faisait toujours à analyser les alentours pour trouver un plan B , Stiles se jeta sur le loup qu'il savait pourtant plus résistant qu'il ne l'avait anticipé au démarrage. Un instant de sauvagerie non prémédité. Mais peu importait il avait besoin de se défouler et la migraine qui martelait son crâne nécessitait un exutoire. Alors il sauta sur ce mec qu'il prenait pour un allié , roula à terre avec lui en mettant au dernier plan de sa conscience son corps entier qui n'aurait pas pu lui permettre de tels gestes si il y avait prêté attention. Il rendit coup pour coup de tout ce qu'on lui avait fait subir , à grand renfort de poings , de coudes , de tête. Il mordit , griffa , hurlant tout son saoul , déchaîné , comme si il n'avait plus aucun recours ni but autre que de faire le plus de dégâts possibles avant l'issue fatale.

Thaï ne se rendait pas , il se contentait d'essayer de maîtriser les bras de cette force de la nature qui au lieu de dépérir de son état se voyait affublé d'une haine dévastatrice lui permettant de passer bien au delà de ses limites humaines. Il put reprendre son souffle quand Silver débarqua , un immense sourire collé sur le visage et qu'il tira Stiles en arrière. Quand il le vit , l'hyperactif redoubla d'intensité dans ses gestes et tenta de lui faire lâcher prise sur sa nuque. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre de toutes façons , ni son corps ni son esprit , et il était hors de question qu'il retourne en bas. Plutôt mourir sur l'instant que de vivre le mal combiné à la solitude une seconde de plus.

Un feulement passa les lèvres bleues ouvertes de Stiles , montant du plus profond de ses entrailles et il fallu l'intervention de Li-feng et de Marcus pour le maîtriser Il se retint instantanément mais juste le temps de découvrir la gueule du nouveau venu. La peau noire comme le jais , des tresses africaines recouvrant son crâne , des yeux tout aussi noir que le reste des commando.

A la lumière , maintenant qu'il y voyait de plus près et surtout correctement , il remarqua qu'ils portaient tous des lentilles. Quel était l'intérêt de cacher la couleur de leurs yeux alors qu'ils n'avaient pas senti le besoin de taire leurs réels prénoms ou leurs visages? Cette simple question le scia sur place , activant les cellules grises de son cerveau comme jamais. Temps qui fut suffisant pour que Silver l'assomme d'un coup du plat de la main sur la nuque.

* * *

Quand il s'éveilla , il sentit immédiatement qu'il était entravé. Ses poignets étaient maintenus sur un matelas. Voilà vingt cinq jours qu'il n'avait pas été allongé sur une surface molle , il en pleura presque de retrouver cette sensation qu'il croyait perdue. Un regard et il comprit que les liens étaient des contentions attachées à un lit qui ressemblait fortement à celui d'un hôpital Mais vu les connards qui se tenaient de chaque côté de la porte face à lui , il n'était certainement pas dans un hosto. Un type en blouse s'approcha , des lunettes rondes posées sur un nez aquilin , un sourire avenant et des cheveux mi longs ébouriffés en tout sens nuancés de châtain clair. Quand il se pencha sur lui , Stiles eut un mouvement vers l'avant , tentant de lui asséner un coup de boule que le semblant de docteur esquiva sans mal.

\- " _Eh bien mon cher Stiles , on à encore de la ressource , c'est rassurant. Tu as passé l'étape une avec brio..._" Petite pause le temps d'analyser les tubes qui circulaient un peu partout. Puis il reprit : " _Mais tu te doutes bien qu'il en reste. Je suis épaté si on m'avait dit que quelqu'un comme toi pourrait tenir je ne l'aurais pas cru. Il faut croire que tu es bien au dessus de ce que nous espérions tous. Un véritable battant qui ne paye pas de mine. _"

Qu'est ce qu'il racontait cet abruti encore? Il ne supportait déjà pas les médecins et ce depuis la maladie qui avait emporté sa mère mais là c'était pile poil de quoi lui donner de l'urticaire ou des envies de feu de joie. Stiles se débattait , la souffrance n'ayant plus aucun impact sur lui à présent. Ses connexions nerveuses avaient fait du beau boulot , elles s'étaient habituées à la douleur comme si c'était de l'ordre du normal alors il en profita.

Il tira fort , encore plus fort à mesure que le médecin battait doucement en retraite. Un craquement , son devenu habituel aux oreilles de Stiles , et voilà que son bras gauche était libre. Il tenta d'attraper le Doc en premier lieu mais ce fut une erreur , les deux gorilles se jetèrent sur lui pour le retenir sur le lit. Approbation verbale de blouse blanche qui hochait la tête à la manière d'un homme soupesant une pastèque et la trouvant parfaite.

" _Très bien. Force décuplée. Dissociation. Le bilan est meilleur que prévu. Une fois encore je suis agréablement surpris Stiles..._" Il se stoppa pendant qu'il récupérait un bloc note et un stylo , gribouillant quelque chose rapidement et vérifiant les constantes. Une fois fait il s'approcha de nouveau et sourit de toutes ses dents. "_Je vais me présenter avant de t'expliquer la suite du programme , restons polis même si je suis certain que tu me tuerais si tu en avais la possibilité là , je me trompe?_ " Grognement éloquent de Stiles. " _Bien , bien. Je suis le Docteur Jefferson. Mais tu peux m'appeler Larry. Mes amis m'appellent Larry. Je suppose que tu pourras me donner le nom qui te conviens le mieux._"

Stiles le coupa avant qu'il ne poursuive , sa voix éraillée et comprimée par Marcus qui lui appuyait désagréablement sur le torse :

\- " _Docteur Connard me semble tout trouvé._"

Grimace. Silence. Soupir.

\- " _Je suppose que c'est compréhensible. Je ne suis pas rancunier alors ne crois pas que ce qui va suivre est une vengeance je n'y prendrais aucun plaisir. Détachez le._"

Le détacher? Stiles ne comprenait plus rien. Il sentait le piège venir , pourtant il ne bouda pas son plaisir d'être libre pour la seconde fois de la journée. Il se redressa mais Marcus et Li-feng empoignèrent chacun un de ses bras l'obligeant à se tenir debout sur ses pieds. La porte s'ouvrit sur une carrure qui passait à peine le seuil. Rage. Rage et son sourire carnassier. Rage qui faisait craquer la jointure de ses doigts.

Pendant des jours , Rage avait été sa bête noire , l'antéchrist , Lucifer ne lui arrivait même pas à la cheville. Il avait appris à anticiper ses choix de torture , repérer ses mimiques faciales puisqu'il ne parlait jamais et reconnaître les signes qui voulaient dire qu'il allait passer un très sale moment. Ce gars là avait eu la main basse sur les émotions de Stiles , il l'avait bousillé physiquement assurément mais mentalement c'était pas plus glorieux. Il avait instauré ce climat de peur , d'angoisse grandissante. Et il n'était plus question qu'il lui fasse baisser les yeux ou fermer sa gueule. Alors Stiles prit les devants , forçant un sourire montant jusqu'à ses yeux face à cette brute épaisse qui ne s'y attendait apparemment pas.

\- " _Alors mon nounours je te manquais? Il fallait le dire je t'aurais laissé mon numéro de portable pour te donner des nouvelles comme ça tu n'aurais pas eu à te déplacer...C'est qu'il est mignon Ragenounet._ "

Un uppercut dans l'estomac lui fit recracher tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons. Tenu comme ça , il se souvenait si bien de sa position sur la croix quand il lui faisait subir la même chose. Mais là , la donne avait changé. Il avait senti l'air sur son visage , il n'était plus enfermé dans la cage. Il avait retrouvé la force de se battre. Alors il ne se démonta pas même si sa voix s'étouffait dans sa gorge.

\- " _Eh bien mon choubidou d'amour on se ramollit? Je m'étais habitué à mieux de ta part...Quel vilain garçon tu sais que c'est pas possible entre nous t'es bien trop moche , tu parles jamais et t'as des goûts tendancieux pour le sadomasochisme...Je suis sur que sous la couette c'est toi le soumis grande folle furieuse._"

Main plate en travers du visage , giclée de sang qui termina sa course sur le moniteur qui bipait bien plus rapidement maintenant. Le Doc s'interposa en posant la main sur l'épaule de Rage.

\- " _Pas tout de suite , il ne sait même pas ce qu'il va se passer. Et on ne salit pas le matériel Rage où je le retiendrais sur ta paye.!_"

Il étira un drap blanc derrière lui , recréant la geôle de part en part et provoquant en Stiles une vague de panique. Le confinement était devenu sa plus grande phobie depuis quelques temps , surprenant non ?

\- " _Alors Stiles , je te préviens ça ne va pas te plaire. Si Rage est là c'est pour une bonne raison. La phase deux doit débuter je l'ai dit et pour que ça se fasse il va falloir te faire un peu mal je le crains...J'en suis désolé mais c'est un passage obligatoire._"

Stiles se mit à rire. Un rire violent et compulsif. Un rire de fou.

\- " _Non mais écoute toi espèce de débile profond , t'as pas vu ma gueule? Tu crois que j'ai pas une connaissance approfondie de ce qui fait mal là? Alors arrête de raconter des conneries et balance la ta seconde phrase de merde. Pourritures._"

Il lui cracha le sang qui s'agglutinait sur sa langue à la figure. Ouais c'était pas non plus l'idéal de les provoquer mais tant pis , il avait plus la patience pour le suspens. Le Doc sortit un mouchoir brodé de sa poche et s'essuya lentement. Un claquement de doigts et voilà que tout débutait.

Rage prit un malin plaisir à re-briser tous les os qu'ils avaient tous déjà éclatés au moins une fois , il rouvrit les vieilles plaies et se délecta d'en créer de nouvelles. Son nez , son arcade , sa mâchoire , ses pommettes...Et le reste du corps suivi jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'une marionnette sanguinolente dans les bras des deux autres recouverts de son hémoglobine. Pendant cette lutte qui n'en était pas une , vu que ce lâche de Rage faisait toujours son délire quand on ne pouvait pas se défendre , le Doc fit son explication en gardant son sourire :

\- " _Je t'avais prévenu Stiles. Pour cette phase il faut que tout soit détruit. On ne reconstruit que ce qui est brisé et avant que la prochaine étape soit en cours , il faut te retaper..._"

Les derniers mots qu'il entendit avant le grand trou noir.

* * *

Décidément il passait son temps à tomber dans les pommes. Mais son temps de récupération au réveil était meilleur à chaque fois. Il ne passait plus presque une heure dans un état cotonneux à voir flou non , maintenant , grâce à toutes ces fois où il se faisait sortir de son comas par des courant électriques ou des baffes quand ils étaient aimables , il pouvait immédiatement repérer l'endroit où il était et ce qui l'entourait.

Là il était toujours sur ce foutu lit , maintenu pas des chaînes et non plus des entraves de tissu. Ils avaient retenu la leçon et ils ne comptaient plus le laisser s'échapper. Des fils entraient à peu près partout où sa peau était découverte. Ses bras , ses cuisses ou plus précisément ses fémorales , son cou d'après la tension qu'il y sentait en tendant le visage vers l'avant. En regardant les tubes de plus près , il en conclus à des transfusions vu le rouge vermillon qui parcouraient les intraveineuses et les poches accrochées au dessus de lui sur les pieds à perfusions. Une chose le surprit. Quand il pencha le visage en avant ses os ne tentaient plus de sortir de sa chair qui lui paraissait bien plus colorée qu'en sortant du souterrain. Il y avait encore des déchirures , des plaies , des hématomes multiples mais qui lui semblaient légèrement atténués. Depuis combien de temps était-il là? Il se souvenait de la branlée olympique de Rage mais c'était tout.

Tournant la tête il put voir celle de Thaï reposant à côté de son oreiller sur ses bras croisés. Il dormait près de lui comme si de rien n'était. Évidemment il pouvait pas le frapper. Ni le mordre sans risquer de s'arracher la carotide. Putain de vie. Alors il fixa le plafond en criant aussi fort que possible.

\- " _Est-ce que le sale enfoiré qui dort sur mon lit pourrait se réveiller et se barrer avant qu'il ne me prenne l'envie de lui péter la gueule et de me réjouir de le voir crever la bouche ouverte ?_ "

Un sursaut à sa gauche. Mais il ne tourna pas la tête vers lui. Il ne voulait pas le voir.

\- " _Tu es réveillé? J'ai cru que tu n'en finirais jamais de dormir..._"

\- " _Ferme la et casse toi._"

\- " _Stiles..._"

\- " _J'ai dis __**FERME LA**__.!_"

\- " _Stiles je sais que tu as la haine , que tu m'en veux même plus que ça , mais regarde , tu te remets. Tu n'as presque plus rien. La phase deux fonctionne. Ce sera bientôt fini._"

Alors la phase deux consistait à le rafistoler? On l'avait opéré et il avait dormi pendant deux ans c'était ça le délire? La curiosité était trop présente pour rater le coche alors il lui jeta un regard en coin la tête toujours dirigée vers les néons au dessus de lui.

"_C'est quoi la phase deux? Je suis dans le comas depuis quand?_"

Thaï paraissait interloqué quand il répondit.

\- " _Le comas? Tu es tombé dans les pommes il y a un peu plus de 6 heures après que Rage soit...enfin après ce qu'il t'as fait. Mais je pensais que le processus serait beaucoup plus long...Tu es plus particulier que ce qu'on pensait._"

Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu se remettre en à peine quelques heures? Il ne pouvait pas cicatriser si vite c'était impossible. Thaï ne le laissa pas se perdre dans le bouillonnement de ses pensées , il ajoutait déjà d'une voix doucereuse et écœurante aux oreilles d'un Stiles fiévreux.

\- " _Rage ne te toucheras plus jamais. Aucun d'entre eux ne posera plus la main sur toi je te le promets. Je sais que tu n'as plus confiance en moi mais je ne laisserais plus personne te faire du mal Stiles..._"

C'était quoi le topo là , le concours de la meilleure vanne?

\- " _Tu peux juste me rappeler pourquoi j'ai accepté de te suivre? Ah oui , c'est vrai , parce que j'étais certain que ça ne pouvait pas être pire qu'à Beacon Hills._ " Un sourire méprisant farda ses lèvres alors qu'il vrillait son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur. " _C'est évident que je me trompais n'est ce pas? Ma vie actuelle est tellement plus belle._" L'ironie n'échappa pas à Thaï dont les yeux s'embuaient de manière bien visible , impossible de rater ces grands iris anisés se bordant de larmes transparentes.

Stiles était prêt à continuer sa petite joute verbale mais une vague brûlante parcourut ses entrailles et il se tordit sur le lit. Le barrage mental qu'il avait construit pour s'éviter toute sensation de douleur avait volé en éclat et ce qu'il éprouvait à présent n'était même pas comparable à ce qu'il avait subit ces derniers temps. Il convulsa , la tête basculée vers l'arrière et les yeux révulsés dans leurs orbites la douleur telle qu'il n'était même plus capable de hurler.

Des sons étranglés sortaient vaguement de sa gorge mais il ne pouvait émettre aucune parole , aucun putain de cri pour se soulager. Thaï lui tenait vainement les épaules mais Stiles battait des pieds sans s'intéresser au fait que les perfusions sautaient l'une après l'autre dans des flots sanguinolents. Une sorte d'acide dévalait ses veines , le rongeant de l'intérieur alors que son crâne était en feu. Le brun appelait à la rescousse , toute la bande se pointant en même temps que le docteur maboul.

En quelques secondes les chaînes cédèrent sous l'intensité des mouvements de l'hyperactif débordant de souffrance. Il avait l'impression que ses organes se liquéfiaient sous sa chair , sa conscience de ce qui l'entourait s'envolant peu à peu. On tentait de le faire rester en place mais il balayait toute pression sur son passage en se secouant , le diable au corps. Des sons lui venaient aux oreilles , des hurlements , des feulements, des sifflements...Le tout dans un mélange assourdissant. D'où provenait tout ça?

A travers le brouillard de son regard , il saisissait des formes , un loup tatoué sur le bras de Silver , un serpent s'enroulant sur le biceps de Li-feng...Est-ce qu'il rêvait.? Il sauta du lit sans même s'en rendre compte , envoyant des coups à l'aveugle , ses mains se recouvrant d'un sang qui ne lui appartenait pas. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était en train de se passer , de ce qu'il était en train de faire , mais bientôt il fut dehors galvanisé par une énergie qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il allait mieux , il était en pleine forme , il traversait des bois et des marécages avec une vitesse ahurissante. Jusqu'à ce que son enveloppe corporelle se mette à agir de son propre chef et que son cerveau se mette littéralement en veille.


	16. Maintenant , tout est clair

Quand elle l'avait vu débarquer , dégoulinant de sang frais , hagard et incohérent , Mama Gundy l'avait recueilli chez elle avec tendresse et doigté. Oui bon , pas vraiment...Attendez , fallait la comprendre , ça n'avait pas été évident de tenter de le contrôler dans sa fièvre sauvage et il avait donc fallu qu'elle l'assomme à grand coup de pagaie en bois du haut de son mètre cinquante cinq et de ses soixante sept ans. Elle n'avait pas perdu de sa force et avait réussi l'exploit de le trainer dans sa petite paillotte faiblement éclairée à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Elle l'avait allongé sur un matelas de paillasse et l'avait nettoyé , lui retirant cette espèce de blouse d'hôpital miteuse et trouée dont il était recouvert. Aucune surprise n'entachait le visage mâte et ridé de la vieille femme . Elle l'attendait depuis plusieurs jours.  
Charly , l'immense crocodile apprivoisé qu'elle gardait avec elle depuis sa sortie de l'œuf , s'était approché de l'adolescent , humant son odeur et y répondant d'un souffle satisfait avant de se poser à ses côtés le couvant comme s'il s'agissait de son petit. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il fut si jeune , avec ce corps si frêle qui avait l'air d'avoir subi plus que ce qu'il ne pouvait endurer. Mais qui était-elle juger les choix du destin.? Il fallait s'adapter , faire confiance et laisser les choses se dérouler comme prévu.

Quand Stiles ouvrit les paupières , il fut tout d'abord agressé par une forte odeur de moisissure mélangée à celle plus agréable de multiples épices et plantes sauvages. Une grande inspiration et son cerveau s'actionnait de nouveau tranquillement mais surement , lui permettant de manière étonnante de mettre des mots sur des senteurs qu'il ne connaissait pourtant pas toutes : de l'ail , du paprika , des épices pour colombo , d'autres spécifiques au bongo , de la mousse dûe à l'humidité de la pièce , du concombre , des relans d'animaux broyés...Autant de fragrances qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais connues avant , pour la plupart , ou qu'il n'aurait pas su nommer avant.

Perplexe , il se redressa difficilement , engourdi de toutes parts , et tomba nez à nez avec une mâchoire énorme recouverte d'écailles vert bouteille et de dents épaisses comme des doigts , une espèce de ronflement s'en dégageant dans une vague d'air chaude et moite.  
Stiles ne bougea pas plus , auto-préservation innée , le moindre mouvement aurait pu réveiller le monstre luisant sous ses yeux et lui donner la possibilité de lui engloutir la tête en une fraction de secondes. Un son à sa droite attira brièvement son attention , frôlement de tissu sur le sol qui faisait s'échapper une colonie d'insectes dont le bruit de pattes minuscules se répercutait dans les oreilles de l'adolescent.

Il vrilla son regard sur le côté , toujours en appui sur ses mains , gainant son ventre jambes tendues derrière lui dans une position de yoga inconfortable. Une femme voûtée apparut dans son champ de vision approchant avec une tranquillité désarçonnant jusqu'à l'énorme croco qu'elle vint caresser de sa main flétrie. Le molosse ouvrit calmement ses paupières réticulées , fixa de ses pupilles jaunes fendues un Stiles hésitant et se dégagea en glissant sur le bois craquelé pour aller se poser sans pression aucune dans une petite mare d'appoint aménagée dans un coin. Putain de bordel. L'hirsute relâcha doucement sa respiration , finissant par s'asseoir en gardant une distance de réserve sans s'en rendre compte. Clignement des yeux , il avait du mal à sortir de sa transe , comme si il ne pouvait pas faire le lien entre son corps et son cerveau. Où est-ce qu'il se trouvait encore.?

\- " _Bonjou...Konmen to yê?_ " La femme s'était penchée dans sa direction en parlant un langage inconnu que Stiles prit pour du créole mais qu'il ne saisissait pas.  
Haussement de sourcil marquant son manque de compréhension auquel elle répondit par un large sourire étirant les traces du temps qui creusaient ses joues.

\- " _Pardon j'ai la fâcheuse tendance à oublier que tout le monde ne parle pas le créole louisianais. Je suis une vieille radoteuse ne fais pas attention. Comment tu te sens Genim.?"_

Stiles restait muet et contemplatif assis en tailleur les bras ballants reposant sur ses cuisses croisées. Elle connaissait son véritable prénom. Qu'est ce qui allait encore lui tomber sur le coin de la tronche?  
Sa bouche refusait de s'ouvrir malgré toutes ses tentatives et son hyperactivité , fondement même de sa personnalité qui le caractérisait pleinement avait disparu pour un instant. Bénédiction.  
Il n'arrivait pas à baisser la tête mais pu quand même jeter un coup d'œil vers le bas , se voyant affublé d'un tee-shirt et d'un jogging qu'il n'avait jamais vus. Il observa aussi la pièce autour de lui d'un regard scrutateur et curieux. Des crânes pendaient aux murs , de tailles et formes différentes , des débris d'os jonchaient le sol. Un feu de bois crépitait dans une cheminée , rendant l'atmosphère doucereuse et conviviale , les murs pris de nuances orangées , le tout en totale contradiction avec l'effet cimetière pour animaux de la décoration.

Ce qui le percuta fut son calme olympien face à tout ça. Pas de vent de panique qui s'engouffrait en lui , pas d'angoisse ou de tétanie. Il se trouvait dans la bicoque tout droit sortie d'un film d'horreur d'une bonne femme hyper inquiétante qui souriait sans faillir avec un croco comme toutou domestique et il ne ressentait aucune panique du moins pas visible. Pas de crise à l'horizon.

D'ailleurs il n'était plus tenaillé par aucune douleur. Un regard sur ses mains , ses avant bras qu'il caressait distraitement sans en avoir prit l'initiative , tout était à sa place. Malgré ses questions qui affluaient dans son conscient , il ne pouvait pas s'exprimer , comme si son corps lui était devenu étranger et que ses connexions nerveuses ne faisaient plus leur travail.

La vieille femme le fixa longuement avant de se mouvoir lascivement jusqu'à un chaudron en étain qui fumait lorsqu'elle en souleva le couverte plus lourd qu'elle. Elle en tourna le contenu qui sentait exceptionnellement bon du point de vue d'un Stiles qui n'avait rien avalé de cuit depuis presque trente jours. Cette simple odeur lui insuffla un tremblement le long de l'échine , ses bras étendus vers l'avant et ses jambes maintenant fléchies sous lui comme si il était prêt à bondir sur sa proie sans qu'il ne prenne conscience de son geste.

\- " _Doucement mon garçon , tu vas manger mais ne t'attaques pas à la main qui vas te nourrir. Assis. Maintenant."_

Stiles pencha sans le voir sa tête sur le côté dans une confusion totale. Cette vieille rombière venait de lui donner un ordre bon pour un caniche ou il avait rêvé? Il se rassit pourtant sans pouvoir se rebeller sous cette requête assénée , l'estomac grondant de famine.  
La grand mère chargea un bol à ras bord et le lui porta précautionneusement. Pas de couverts , il n'en avait pas besoin , ses doigts montant la nourriture à sa bouche avec avidité dans de multiples grognements satisfaits.  
Le rire face à lui ne l'empêcha pas de dévorer jusqu'au dernier morceau de poulet pataugeant dans on ne sait quelle sauce aux légumes amers , ni de lécher les rebords de terre cuite sans aucune retenue.  
Repu , son corps recula pour appuyer son dos contre un des murs de rondins de bois non sans s'assurer de ne pas empiéter sur l'espace vital de son camarade saurien. Il suivit des yeux celle qui approchait un fauteuil à bascule en osier de lui et qui s'y laissa choir doucement , ses articulations craquant du ravage des années.  
Ce son le fit frissonner d'une peur sourde , un écho de ce qu'il avait vécu et à quoi il avait échappé lui venant en mémoire.

\- " _Il était temps que tu arrives Genim , ça à été plus long que ce à quoi je m'attendais..."_ légère pause. '_...mais peu importe tu es là et c'est tout ce qui compte. Ils ne t'ont pas trop abimé grâce à Dieu , j'avais peur de ce qu'ils allaient te faire ces empotés_."

Elle se balançait distraitement , le regard vrillé sur lui. Il aurait voulu lui parler , l'interroger , mais son vocabulaire semblait manquant. Privé de sa capacité à formuler le plus insignifiant des mots , lui qui était pourtant d'ordinaire pourvu du plus mortifiant et fatiguant des débit , il usa de ses yeux pour la pousser à poursuivre en espérant qu'elle comprenne. Ce qu'elle fit à merveille , le jaugeant de ses iris gris perçants.

\- "_ Tu ne peux toujours pas parler? Ne t'en fais pas ça va revenir. Il faut le temps que ton corps s'habitue au changement et que ton cerveau de génie en saisisse toutes les nuances. Ton esprit c'est ce qui fait ta force Genim. C'est pour ça qu'ils te voulaient."_

Elle lissa sa longue robe colorée comme par réflexe avant de poursuivre dans un soupir.

\- " _Tu dois être perturbé et ne rien y comprendre. Prisonnier d'un corps qui ne te réponds plus pour le moment et qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Mais tu vas retrouver la maitrise d'ici quelques minutes avec ce que je viens de te donner le processus va être plus rapide...C'est pas ces grands imbéciles qui sauraient y faire non ça c'est une évidence , heureusement que Mama Gundy est là pour rattraper la barque."_

La mixture. Ce n'était donc pas simplement pour le sustenter , elle lui avait filé un truc pas net. Et en prime elle était de mèche avec les autres malades. Tout allait pour le mieux.

\- " _Ne fais pas cette tête Genim , la petite dose de concombre-zombie que tu viens d'ingérer est inoffensive pour ton système mais elle agira directement sur tes neurotransmetteurs. Tu vas voir , ça va agir et non je ne t'ai pas empoisonné alors ne me fais pas ce regard de bestiau qu'on emmène vers l'abattoir_."

\- " _Rassurant le côté 'tu crains rien' venant d'une vieille bonne femme se traitant elle même de radoteuse qui venait de lui faire bouffer un légume avec l'appellation zombie collée au cul_." pensa Stiles. Ce qui le rassurait par contre c'était de pouvoir encore penser clairement.

Des picotements dans ses doigts qu'il essayait de remuer depuis quelques minutes ajoutèrent à son bref soulagement. Elle l'avait vu aussi puisqu'elle ajouta sur un air triomphant :

\- "_ Tu vois que ça fonctionne. Il faut simplement que les bêtes trouvent leur maitre et se calment_."

Les bêtes? Quelles bêtes?

\- " Les tiennes Genim."

Ouow. Elle lisait dans les pensées madame Irma? Elle venait d'anticiper sa question , rejetant l'air de ses poumons d'un air désabusé comme si tout ça était parfaitement logique. La réponse d'ailleurs lui fit froncer les sourcils. Bon signe , il reprenait le contrôle mais c'est pas le fait de pouvoir agiter la ligne poilue au dessus de ses yeux qui allait lui sauver le cul.

\- " _Bon sang , ces incapables ont joué avec des forces qui les dépassent et ils t'ont laissé t'échapper en plein bayou livré à toi même sans informations sur ton nouvel état? Les blancs becs sont de vrais bons à rien. Sans vouloir te froisser Genim..."_

Alors là , il n'en avait rien à cirer , racisme anti blancs ou pas , c'est pas ce qui l'intriguait à l'instant T.  
Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer mais il pouvait sentir la colère et la frustration de cette petite femme face à lui comme si un bonbon âpre roulait sur sa langue. Il avait entendu Scott parler de ça , de cette faculté de sentir les émotions à l'odeur quand il avait muté. Stiles n'avait jamais bien compris le phénomène quand son meilleur ami tentait vainement de lui en expliquer les subtilités mais là , il le vivait tout bonnement. Vraiment. Tout comme il percevait des sons qu'il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir entendre ou que ses yeux puisse suivre le vol de grains de poussière microscopiques.

Une fois qu'il eut commencé à saisir ces changements dans son état , tout se reconnecta. Il put cligner des paupières de son propre chef à plusieurs reprises , faire claquer sa langue contre son palais et bouger les lèvres. Il profita de cette victoire pour tenter d'articuler , apprenant de nouveau à parler en maniant le muscle lingual pour former des mots comme si il n'avait jamais su le faire avant. Dur de se réapproprier des mécanismes que l'on croit naturels.

\- " _QQUU...QQQ...QUOAAAA..."_

Mama Gundy stoppa net son balancement , détendant ses mains qui s'était agrippées nerveusement aux accoudoirs , un air réjoui venant effacer celui de la colère contenue qu'elle affichait juste avant. On pouvait dire qu'elle était expressive la mamie. Elle repoussa une mèche perle de son visage , la ramenant vers son chignon déstructuré et se pencha quelque peu en avant.

\- " _Skoll et Hatï ont omis quelques détails élémentaires petit Genim..."_ Grondement de Stiles. Il allait lui faire passer l'envie de l'appeler comme ça , grand mère ou pas fallait pas trop le titiller. Elle n'en fit pas cas et poursuivit l'air de rien pas le moins du monde touchée par cette menace sous jacente. _"...Ne me coupe pas , tu vas rater le meilleur . Et on respecte ses ainés. Je disais donc...Te voilà affublé de pouvoirs qui risquent de te consumer et dont tu ne sais rien. Après autant de siècles d'existence j'aurais espéré que ces deux là soient moins abrutis. Il faut croire que certains ne prennent pas leurs erreurs passées en compte._"

Skoll et Hatï ... Hatï et Skoll... C'était quoi ça encore? Ne pas pouvoir s'exprimer le rendait dingue. A croire que tout le monde s'était passé le mot pour le laisser dans l'ignorance la plus totale comme un con en ne lui offrant que le bordel sans les avantages.  
Un déclic dans l'esprit de Stiles arriva enfin , une pression sur l'interrupteur de sa conscience et une fulgurance traversa son esprit. Si il prenait Thaï et Kolls...et leurs anagrammes...Voilà qui donnait bel et bien Hatï et Skoll...Soit la bonne femme se plantait grave et ce à cause d'un déficit de mémoire dû à son grand âge , soit on lui avait menti , bourré le mou et monté un plan digne d'une super arnaque auquel il avait rien pompé. Et pourquoi ces noms venaient-ils agiter une chose en lui , des souvenirs sur lesquels il ne réussissait pas à mettre le doigt?

L'intensité de la réflexion l'obligea à fermer les yeux. Il était épuisé , vidé de son énergie d'un coup d'un seul. Il lui semblait qu'on l'avait branché sur une batterie de voiture et qu'on aspirait toute sa force. Mais il devait tenir bon et avoir des réponses. Presque trente jours qu'il été emmuré , éloigné de tout , sans autre présence que celle venue pour lui infliger mille tourments...Alors il essaya avec vigueur de récapituler les faits mais il se retrouvait perturbé dans ses réflexions par une enveloppe corporelle qui bougeait en tous sens.

C'était un sentiment au delà de l'inquiétant d'être coincé dans son propre corps qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il était de nouveau captif d'une cellule de chair cette fois-ci et il menait une guerre interne pour reprendre le pouvoir et s'empêcher lui même d'errer de droite à gauche accroupi et plié à la manière d'un grand fauve dans la cage d'un cirque. Est-ce que c'est ce qu'elle lui avait fait avaler qui le rendait comme ça? Et est-ce que ça allait perdurer? Parce qu'il allait réellement péter une durite si son corps entier faisait comme bon lui chante à toute heure du jour et de la nuit sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Stiles s'imposa un arrêt à force de volonté mais un râle remonta de sa gorge et il reprit sa danse de plus belle. C'était hypnotique même pour lui , il saisissait qu'il était en train d'aller de long en large contre le mur , son flanc frottant contre l'aspérité du bois et récoltant quelques échardes , mais il lui était impossible de se mettre en pause. Au fond de lui des formes bougeaient en rythme , il pouvait presque visualiser dans sa tête ces masses mouvantes qui allaient et venaient au plus profond de ses entrailles , roulant les unes sur les autres , s'entrechoquant dans des grognements bestiaux , mélange de fourrure , de poils , d'écailles glissantes. Il abritait un véritable zoo métaphysique.

\- "_ Tu les ressens n'est ce pas Genim? Elles veulents toutes avoir le dessus les unes sur les autres , elles ne sont pas faites pour cohabiter. Mais ce qu'elles veulent le plus c'est avoir le dessus sur toi , tu dois leur montrer que c'est toi le chef de meute. Ne les laisse pas te dévorer et faire de toi leur diner , tu es le leader , tu dois gérer ça. Sinon tout est perdu et tout ça n'aura servi à rien_."

A ces mots les bêtes s'animèrent un peu plus mettant en action le plan que la vieille femme venait d'émettre. Stiles avait cette sale sensation qu'on essayait ce lui arracher les viscères de l'intérieur , que de longues griffes voulaient transpercer ce qui retenait ses organes. Elle était bien marrante l'autre vieille folle mais comment maitriser des bêtes qu'on ne voit pas? Comment devenir l'Alpha d'une meute qui vit en soi et qui n'a aucune forme physique à frapper pour les obliger à se calmer? D'ailleurs elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce , spectatrice de la scène sans aucune tentative d'aide. En bref , c'était encore du débrouilles toi Stiles.

Super croco s'agita , son énorme queue en pointe faisant valser l'eau autour de lui. Inconsciemment Stiles poussa un grondement sourd , ressemblant à de la prévention et ça sembla dissuader son congénère d'approcher. Tout ça prenait une tournure vraiment perturbante.

En dedans , c'était un sacré bordel sans nom , des attaques vicieuses se formant , stratégiques pour remporter le match mais pas question que l'ado se laisse faire il en avait assez. Dans son esprit floué , il s'efforça de visualiser une forme musclée , des bras saillants et des mains énormes et la jetant avec férocité dans la cohue qu'il avait en son sein. Il imposa cette stature , en crevant presque littéralement de se battre de la sorte avec des choses qu'il ne maitrisait pas du tout. Il pensait avec intensité à des coups donnés , des ordres transmis avec une voix lourde et rauque jusqu'à ce que sa marche dans la pièce se termine et qu'il puisse respirer de nouveau en le voulant vraiment et non par simple effet de survie. Il avait mentalement laissé exploser la rage qu'il contenait depuis des jours et il avait gagné.

\- " _Exceptionnel."_ Voilà le simple mot qu'il entendit alors qu'il se laissait de nouveau glisser au sol , léthargique. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ça avait duré mais le feu s'était quasiment évaporé dans l'âtre là où Mama Gundy s'empressait de remettre des buches. Il l'écoutait distraitement , elle même semblant parler sans vraiment s'occuper de partager ça avec Stiles.

\- " _Même mon pauvre Charly en est tout chamboulé. C'est incroyable , aussi vite...C'est loin de ce que j'imaginais...Comment je n'ai pas pu le voir avant ? Ils ne sont pas si incapables que ça , leur système à marché à merveille. Il est plus fort...Il va s'en sortir...On va s'en sortir. Il n'aura pas Genim_."

Stiles battit des paupières et passa sa main sur son visage. Il était en sueur , la tension dans ses muscles se calmant à peine. Maintenant , il était temps de mettre les choses à plat. Elle en savait beaucoup et lui , vraiment pas assez. Il fit craquer ses vertèbres en secouant sa tête de droite à gauche avant de prendre une inspiration et de babiller.

\- " _Appelez moi encore une seule fois Genim vieille folle et je vous fais ravaler votre dentier tout aussi marabouteuse que vous l'êtes_."

Ok c'était un peu violent. Mais plus il entendait ce nom plus il syncopait. On ne l'appelait plus comme ça depuis des années et ça lui convenait très bien. La femme interloquée tourna les yeux vers lui , sortant de sa conversation avec elle-même et se rendit de nouveau compte de sa présence.

\- "_ Insolent. Voilà on y est , tu prends du mordant. J'aime ça. C'est bien. Un bon signe. Il faut avoir du caractère quand on est poursuivi par l'être le plus maléfique que la terre ai portée. Ah oui c'est vrai tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle. Je suppose que Mama Gundy va devoir faire un cours à petit Genim...Stiles , stiles oui oui Stiles...Ce que vous êtes compliqués vous les jeunes , de mon époque on faisait pas autant de manières. Tout se perd. Bon , par où commencer...Laisse moi m'asseoir mes jambes ne me tiennent plus aussi bien depuis que j'ai dû te faire entrer ici de force_."

Elle revint s'affaler sur son fauteuil à bascule dans un long soupir , reposant les mains sur les accoudoirs pour se balancer. Elle sortir négligemment une longue pipe en bois de l'intérieur de son châle en laine épaisse qui la recouvrait et l'alluma , pompant jusqu'à ce que la cendre rougeoie et qu'un petit volute de fumée s'en échappe. Elle expira , une odeur entêtante de tabac s'insinuant dans la pièce.

\- " _Alors , comment dire les choses sans que tu décides de détaler comme un lapin te cacher au milieu du bayou? J'espère au moins que tu n'as pas suivi les deux autres idiots bille en tête sans te poser de questions? Si , tu m'as l'air d'être de ce genre là. Un peu trop nerveux , un peu trop instinctif. C'est surement un avantage maintenant...Où j'en étais...Oui j'avais pas encore commencé à expliquer..."_

Stiles perdait patience. Elle radotait vraiment la vieille.

\- " _On peut en venir aux faits ? Ou alors je dois attendre de me dessécher pour avoir un semblant de réponse? J'ai plus énormément de temps à perdre , j'apprends que j'ai une réserve naturelle je sais pas où à l'intérieur de moi avec des bestioles qui essayent de se bouffer la gueule et en prime de me dépecer vivant alors que je sais même pas ce qu'est ce foutu phénomène ni à quoi je le dois.! Alors j'sais pas , sortez vos poupées vaudous , jetez un sort , rendez moi mon petit corps de lâche et laissez moi rentrer chez moi ou alors balancez ce que vous avez à dire on s'en tamponne le coquillard de l'ordre des choses._ " Il ne tenait plus en place et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'il la poussait à bout dans toute son impertinence habituelle quand on ne lui donnait pas ce qu'il voulait en temps et en heure.

\- " _Exigeant en plus de ça. Mais sur quoi suis-je tombée encore. J'ai plus l'âge pour ça..."_ Regard noir de Stiles , elle battit en retraite en expirant une nouvelle nappe de fumée. " _Oui oui bon...Je vais partir du principe que tu sais pourquoi tu es ici. Du moins en Louisiane. C'était pour empêcher une entité de mettre la main sur toi. Tu es un réceptacle Stiles. C'est une notion complexe. Commençons par là avant de s'embrouiller : N'y a-t-il pas eu des morts suspectes récemment depuis que le Nemeton est actif?_ "

Des morts suspectes y'en avait au moins une par semaine et ce bien avant que le Nemeton se mette à partir en sucette. Il hocha simplement la tête pour ne pas partir dans un laïus qui leur ferait perdre l'essentiel.

\- " _Très bien. Enfin non pas très bien mais tu vois de quoi je parle ça c'est bien. Bon sang je me perds. Donc concernant ces morts , certaines touchaient des êtres surnaturels? Des loups ou autres?_ " Nouvel acquiescement silencieux. "_Je pense que tu dois être au courant de ce genre de choses avec ton père Shérif...Ne me fais pas cette tête je sais tout de toi Stiles Stilinski. Je disais donc que tu dois être au courant des organes manquants. La chose à laquelle tu as affaire à besoin de se nourrir d'organes viables , pris sur des êtres de nature non humaine pour survivre. C'est lui même un être des plus surnaturels. Son nom est Fenrir._ "

Plissement des yeux. Fenrir. Voilà que ce nom aussi lui disait quelque chose. Les bêtes en lui bougèrent d'un même mouvement fluide , synchronisé , se blottissant les unes contre les autres. Merde , elles avaient leur conscience propre des choses aussi ? On arrête pas le progrès.  
Il se répétait le nom en tête , une fois , deux , dix. Et dans un souffle il marmonna comme pour s'assurer de ne pas se tromper.

\- " _Le dieu loup. Le fils sadique de Loki dans la religion nordique..."_

\- " _Belle culture Genim. Pardon __**STILES**__ je sais j'oublie parfois. Alors tu sais qui sont Hatï et Skoll?"_

Oui , ça lui semblait évident maintenant.

\- "_ Fenrir est leur père. Le père des jumeaux , loup courant derrière le soleil et l'autre derrière la lune ou un truc du genre. Super poétique en fait pour des enfoirés de vieux débris datant de plusieurs millénaires complètement tarés qui mériteraient qu'on leur..."_

\- " _Ton langage! Je sais ce que tu ressens , ils ne t'ont rien dit de ce qu'ils sont. En même temps c'est compliqué de se présenter comme des dieux tu ne trouve pas?"_

Ouais là ça faisait beaucoup. Mais Thaï...Enfin Hatï...Pourquoi lui avoir caché la vérité?

\- " _Et donc , Fenrir est revenu sur terre et il bouffe de la viande crue prise sur des proies surnaturelles? Ok. Mais qu'est ce que je viens faire là dedans?"_

\- "_ Fenrir possède un pouvoir énorme sous sa forme originelle , il serait capable de détruire le monde , de l'asservir , de faire ce qu'il désire. Personne ne pourrait l'arrêter. Il avait été plongé dans un sommeil éternel mais le Nemeton l'a réveillé de son hibernation forcée. Comme quoi les sorciers de l'époque étaient pas des lumières. Enfin passons...Ses fils devaient surveiller l'endroit où il était retenu depuis des siècles pour l'empêcher de sévir mais ils n'ont rien pu faire quand il s'est libéré de ses chaines. Le seul avantage qu'ils ont aujourd'hui c'est que Fenrir peut être vaincu tant qu'il ne trouve pas d'enveloppe corporelle capable de contenir tout son pouvoir. Tu comprends?_ "

Gros blanc. Hésitation. Le puzzle se mettait lentement en place mais il lui manquait quelques pièces du cadre.

\- " _Je crois...En fait Fenrir est dans un corps actuellement qui ne peut pas contenir tout son pouvoir? Donc il est devenu cannibale pour survivre et il faut qu'il trouve rapidement un corps viable sinon il risque de se faire défoncer par ses propres fils qui veulent tranquillement faire un parricide ni vu ni connu au calme? Il doit vraiment être taré le Fenrir pour que sa famille compte le faire claquer_."

\- " _Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. C'est le précurseur en terme de sadisme , le premier de tous les psychopathes. Tu serais étonné de sa grande imagination."_

Il eut un rire jaune.

\- " _Oh ca croyez moi Mama , j'en connais un bout sur les sociopathes rois de la torture physique et psychologique_."

Elle grimaça , une lueur de pitié mélée de tendresse fardant son regard. Elle préféra lui éviter la réminiscence de souvenirs douloureux.

\- " _Tu as bien compris quel est le corps qu'il recherche Stiles?_ "

Euh...non...Comment il aurait pu le savoir? Oh putain...Bordel de merde...Bien sur que si il savait , ça lui sautait à la tronche.

\- " _...Le mien..."_

Elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête , reposant sur la table à ses côtés la pipe consumée. Ses mains jointes sur son ventre elle ne perdait pas de sa prestance sans cesser de le regarder , le cajolant des yeux comme une grand mère aimante et désespérée d'une situation incontrôlable.

\- " _Je suis désolée Genim mais c'est le cas..."_ Vu la douceur de sa voix , il ne lui fit pas remarquer pour la énième fois que ce prénom lui filait des boutons. Il laissa couler. Bon il était aussi assommé par la nouvelle , un dieu voulait le trouver pour investir son corps et pas de la manière agréable qu'il avait imaginé Derek le faire du fond de sa cellule quand il n'avait plus rien à quoi se raccrocher. Elle continua " _Ses fils t'ont trouvé avant lui. Et ils ont engagé le SMC 6 pour te former et te permettre d'affronter Fenrir. C'est toi qui doit lui donner le coup de grâce et le renvoyer dans les profondeurs , toi et personne d'autre._"

\- " _Le SMC 6.?"_

Il préférait délibérément oblitérer le fait que ce soit à lui de tuer un dieu loup vieux de millions d'années qui d'ailleurs ne devrait exister que dans les bouquins sur la mythologie ou pour faire peur aux sales gosses. Alors il s'attacha à la seconde option , savoir ce qu'était exactement le groupe de fou furieux dans lequel on l'avait collé. L'explication semblait épuiser Mama Gundy qui cherchait ses mots comme si les informations lui venaient au compte goutte.

\- " **Secret Monster Commando 6**. _Ceux qui ont mis ton esprit à l'épreuve , ton corps aussi. Ceux dont le sang parcours tes veines et qui par la même occasion ont réussi là où aucun autre ne l'aurait fait. Ils t'ont offert leurs bêtes. Ce sont les membres d'une escouade privée engagée pour les pires missions de par leur nature , il y a dans leur rang six bêtes différentes. Et en te donnant leur sang sans t'imposer la morsure , tu as leurs capacités sans les désagréments des transformations. C'est très technique j'en suis désolée j'ai moi-même eu des difficultés à comprendre quand Hatï m'a expliqué le protocole.. Un gentil garçon , le meilleur des deux si tu veux mon avis , il s'inquiétait plus de ton état que de leur plan original quand il est venu me voir pour me préparer à ta venue. Pour en revenir à ce qui se produit en toi , un être normal ne pourrait survivre à ça , tu es devenu un polygarou sans avoir à subir les changements physiques qui accompagnent chaque forme. Hormis les yeux ça on ne peut rien y faire c'est pas n'importe quoi quand on dit que c'est le miroir de l'âme_."

Alors c'était pour ça les lentilles.? Et les tatouages qu'il avait vus sur certains de ses geôliers étaient ils en rapport avec leurs formes? Il fallait qu'il sache ce qu'il contenait en lui. Il priait pour ne pas avoir reçu les capacités d'une poule ou d'un autre animal stupide et inutile tant qu'à avoir subi tout ça...  
Il chercha à regarder au fond de lui sans résultat il voyait à peine les pelages dans sa tête et ça lui demandait une énergie considérable de faire un tour en lui. Plus il y pensait plus l'idée lui paraissait dingue d'être capable de visualiser quelque chose de métaphysique dans ses propres entrailles.

\- " _Ne cherche pas Stiles je vais t'aider à les identifier. Le loup blanc de Sibérie qui va t'aider à subir les pires conditions physiques en t'offrant le courage , une ouïe et une vue hors du commun , l'instinct de chef pour diriger ta meute si particulière. Le serpent , agile , vif , pouvant repérer les zones de chaleur et j'en passe. Tu connais les caractéristiques premières le reste ils te l'expliqueront. Il y a deux grands félins , rapides , lestes mais je ne peux te dire lesquels...Je sais qu'il y à l'ours dont la force n'est plus à prouver. Et pour le dernier je ne sais pas non plus. Voilà ce que tu as en toi. Et ce que tu vas devoir apprendre à gérer avec chacun d'entres eux_."

Elle tourna la tête vers la porte. Il entendit et sentit Hatï bien avant de le voir entrer, se mettant en position de défense le plus près possible de Charly qui s'installait déjà à ses côtés pour le protéger. Nouvelle faculté insensée , ressentir ce que les animaux à proximité avaient en tête et s'en servir d'alliés. Stiles se comparait déjà à Tarzan sachant que Blanche Neige ne faisait pas vraiment gonfler son égo.

Hatï plongea son regard anisé dans le sien , une sorte de soulagement se lisant sur ses traits. Il approcha d'un pas , puis un autre , avec sagesse et sérénité afin de ne pas l'effrayer avant de tendre la main dans sa direction et de murmurer.

\- " _On doit finir l'entrainement Stiles. Suis moi."_


End file.
